


Living in Gravity Falls!

by USUKFaller1923



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USUKFaller1923/pseuds/USUKFaller1923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathie Halco,, a 13 yr old girl moves from Fargo, North Dakota to Gravity Falls! Join her with her friends Hannah, Mabel, Dipper and more as they have adventures and find love, and have a great time in Gravity Falls! R&R pleasu (Yaoi in later ch's. DLDR!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuda-chan Arrives!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally made an account on here, so I'm just gonna post chapters from FF.net over here. I'm uploading the chaptera one by one because I want to post images of Kuda-chan and Hikari-chun on here. Well, I hope you enjoy meku~~!

**Hey! so this is my first fanf** **i** **c, so leave lotz (see whut I did there** **(^** **・** **ω** **・** **^ )** **) of good reviews, AND NO FLAMERZ** **(LOL).**

**Gravity Falls in owned by Alex Hirsch and my OC Kathie Halco** **(A.K.A Kudaranai Ketsunoana) belongs to me.**

* * *

"But MOOOOMMMMM! I don't wanna move to Oregon!"

"Well sweetie, i'm sorry to say this but we already sold the house"

"UUUUGGGGGHHH!" I groaned.

Sorry about that, let me introduce myself. My name is Kathie Halco, (Age 13, Blood Type O) but I rather be called Kuda-chan (With my full name being Kudaranai Ketsunoana). Someone at my club at my now FORMER school told me that my japanese name means 'Beautiful Shadow'. I LOVE Anime and Manga, and my favorite anime (at the moment) is Naruto (go ahead, make fun of me..) but I like the stuff from the 80s like Super dimension calvary southern cross (a.k.a Robotech Masters, my dad had got the dvd since he watched Robotech as a kid and I found out the original japanese ver.). I'm a big Otaku and Fujoshi since I'm a yaoi addict and right now I'm shipping UsUk SO HARD!. Anyway, enough of that, my family is moving to some town called Gravity Falls in Oregon, because my Dad opened a business there. I don't see what's wrong with where we're living now in North Dakota, but my parents won't listen. Right now they're putting the rest of the furniture in the moving truck, but my parents are having me take a bus, so I can "see the scenery", but I think they just don't wanna hear my Vocaloid music. So right now, I'm at the bus stop with my mother.

"Why can't I ride with you?" I asked

"Because there isn't enough room in the car, and you need to see the scenery." my mom said.

"Ugh..fine, Love you, bye."

"Love you too sweetie, bye, and remember to call me every hour so I know your Ok."

I got on the bus and sat next to two kids, one reading a book called 'The Sibling Brothers' and another knitting. I put on my head phones and started listening to some Vocaloid music on youtube. That's when the girl wearing the pink weater knitting next to me started talking to me.

"What's tat?"

"It's World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. Its about a spoiled girl who think she's a princess"

"Can I listen?"

"Sure!" I said glad that someone wanted to hear some music I liked.

We listened for a while until she finished her sweater, and showed her brother and then me.

"Cool!" I said, "What's your name?"

"Mabel Pines! Yours?"

"Kathie Halco, but I rather be called Kuda-chan which is short for Kudaranai Ketsunoana which means 'Beautiful Shadow."

"Cool! Over there is my brother Dipper."

Dipper waved at me reading his book still.

"We're heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon for Summer Vacation."

"Cool! I'm moving there!"

"We have to meet up when we get there!"

We talked for a bit more, before we started listening to more Vocaloid music, then I asked Mabel about her brother.

"Hey, why hasn't your brother said anything so far?" I asked.

"Oh, he's doing summer reading even though he has all summer to do it."

Mabel's brother didn't say anything but kept reading.

"Oh I know that book, I totally ship the red shirted twin with his rival. In my opinion they would make-like the greatest couple ecar!"

"Why do you ship them" Dipper asked?

"Because I think they would be kawaii~~ and I'm such a huge fujoshi!"

"I don't see how.."

"Well I Do!" Mabel said.

"Good, at least someone realizes!"

We then listened to more Vocaloid music, this time the whole Story of Evil series, which is about a princess who rules her kingdom with an iron fist, but then when she loses someone important to her after her kingdoms fall she regrets her decision. We were just about to listen to Daughter of White when the bus stop at my stop.

I wave goodbye to Dipper and Mabel and headed inside the house, man..I already met two people...mabye this won't be so bad after all!

* * *

**Yay! \\(^o^)/ First chapter done! So, tell me in the reviews what I can do better on and NO FLAMERZ (LOL) just constructive criticsm!**


	2. The Gnomes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda saves Mabel wih the Hlep of Diper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting more stuf!

**Hey guys, I wroted this ch. on my phone, so its a little sloppy. Gomen ^-^;. Now lets see how Kuda-chan adjusts to life in Gravity Falls.**

* * *

I headed inside and saw my parents unpacking things.

"Hey sweetie, your boxes are in your room okay."

"Ok~" I said happily.

"You seem happy." My dad said

"Yeah! On the bus, I met 2 kids around my age and we became friends~~!

"See I told you seeing the scenery was a good idea." My mom said.

"I know" I said heading upstairs to unpack my computer and manga.

I went in my room and started unpacking. When I finished unpacking my room looked nice. I had a shelf with all my mangas, on it at the sde of the room. I had my Laptop set up by my bed. I had my tv stand next to my cllset(my tv should've been here by tomorrow. And my walls had my posters. One was Death Note, Ouran, Hetalia, Naruto, Southern Cross, Bleach, Junjou Romantica, Black Butler (it had ciel, sebastian, alois, and claude because season 2 was my favorite season), Inuyasha, and Hunter x Hunter. I opened my laptop and started to watch Hetalia. It was the episode when Germany thought Italy had a crush on him, and I was sugoiing~~ the whole time because I ship GerIta (but not as hard as USUK). My mom then called my saying to explore the neighborhood, so I headed downstairs.

"You should explore the neighborhood." my mom said.

"Ok" I saod Hoping I run into Dipper and Mabel.

I headed outside and started walking around and looking when I bumped into someone.

"Ooofff" We both went.

"Itai~~~" I went before closing my legs quickly just in case the person I bumped into was a hentai.

"Sorry" the male voice said.

I looked up and the guy seemed to be out of a manga. He had long blonde hair and a red shirt and blue jeans. Total bishonen~~

Ah...its okay, I should have been paying attention" I said blushing, "I'm new here..." I blushed.

"Oh, well I hope I see you around...what your name?"

"Kathie..., but I rather be called Kuda-chan..."

"Okay, Kuda-chan I hope to see you around..."

"Yeah...you too..." I blushed...

I then started walking around while trying to get the bishonen out of my mind.

I then came across a pathway saying to the myster shack, so I followed. It lead to a place called the myster shack. So out of curiosity I headed inside.

It wasnt any anime or manga inside so I started loosing interest until...I saw Dipper and Mbel

"GUYS!~~" I said heading towards them.

"Hey Kathie" Dipper said and me and Mabel scowled at him.

"Its Kudaranai Ketsunoana, or just Kuda-chan" Mabel corrected and I thanked her.

"Thank you" I said to Mable.

We talked and caught up for a while until there great-uncle (They called him Geunkle) stan came and told Dipper to put signs up. I decided to go with him as revenge for calling me Kathie and not Kudaranai Ketsunoana or Kuda-chan or Beautiful Shadow.

"Going with your girldfriend" Dipper amd Mabels grunkle teased.

Dipper blushed and headed out with me. The girlfriend comment reminded me of the bishonen otoko~~ and I wondered if he had a girlfriend.

* * *

We got ito to the frest and started hanging up signs. That's when Dipper noticed something hollow behind a tree and saw a lever. He pushed it and a trap door opened. We looked inside and saw a Book caled Book 1.

"What is this?" I asked

"Im not sure Dipper said, so im gonna look in it you should go find Mabel.

I headed off to see Mabel and then someone grabbed me. I looked and I saw a pink sweater. It was mabel.

"Hi, Mabel-chan"

"Hi Kuda-chan!"

"You wanna surprise Dipper" I said?

"Sure!"

We both snuck up on Dipper reading and scared him.

"WAALLAAUUGH" HE screamed.

We both laughed.

"What are you reading?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"I bet its erotic fanfiction." i said.

"No it nlt!" he squealed.

Me and Mabel laughed as we headed off. On the way, Mabel told me something shocking.

"I got my first summer boyfriend!" she said.

"Ooohh! Whats his name?" I asked.

"He said it was Norman, I'm gonna introduce him to Dipper and Gunkle Sant later."

"When can I meet him?" I asked.

"How about tommorow after I introduce him to Dipper?"

"Okay!" I gleeded.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in bed and was wearing my Sebastian and Ciel t-shirt which had the asthma scene from Volume 9 on the front, and my Hetalia pajama pants which had Axis and Allies chibi's with Prussia. I went downstairs and made some Instant Ramen and headed back upstairs to watch the new Black Butler season I had been meaning to watch. In that season they were gonna adapt the circus arc which is where the scene my shirt had appeared. I couldn't wait to squee at the scene. I watched the first 4 episodes before I decide t lo head out and meet Mabel. I put on a Southern Cross t-shirt since it was my favorite 80's anime and a pair of hot pink jeans with little skulls on the belt. I had hot pink shoes with neon green shoe laces and white socks.

I headed toward the Mystery Shack (Unfortunately I didn't see the cute bishie) when I saw Mable heading towards me holding a cute goth bishonen.

"Hi mabel! Is this the guy you was telling me about yesterday?"

"Yeah, his name is Norman he's shy"

"He's a cute goth, he reminds me of Gregory from Kuroshitsuji."

We talked for a while before I headed into town to look for a pizza shop, but I could've sworn I saw Dipper with a camcorder following Mabel and her boyfriend but I didn't investigate.

I headed back home for lunch and ate some Chinese Take out my parents had got. Then I headed upstairs and started watching more Book or Circus.

I had just finished Book of Circus (which was an amazing yet bittersweet season and I reccomend you watch Kutoshitsuji especially season 2) and was about to watch Book or Murder when my mom called me down to eat. We were having more chinese take out as the rest of our stuff still didn't arrive. That's when someone banged on the door so I checked. It was Dipper.

"Kudaranai-chan, Mabel's been kidnapped by gnomes. You got to help me save her."

That sounded like nonsense but something told me to beleive him, so we headed out in the golf cart he brought and told me the directions while I drove. When we got there, they had Mabel tied up, so I did a flying roundhouse kick on the gnomes while Dipper untied her. We got back into the cart with me driving wnd drove off and Mabel caught me up on everything.

"I can't beleive Norman was gnomes!" I said.

"Yeah, they wanted me to be their queen or something."

"Ewww" we both said until we heard stomping amd falling trees.

The gnomes had became this giant monster and was throwing trees to block our way, but I narrowly avoided them while Dipper and Mabel kicked and punched them.

We eventually landed in front of the myster shack and fell out the cart.

They were coming, so we devised a plan.

They arroved and the leader called Jeff (just like Jeff the Killer) came out and asked mabel to marry him, she said yes and he troed to kiss her but this was all port of the plan.

"Mabel-chan catch!" I yelled throwing a leaf blower.

Mbel caught it and blew the gnomes away like leaves woth the machine. They swore revenge but i don't beleive they'll be back soon.

"You saved us Kuda-chan!" Mabel said.

"Thanks, but don't forget Dipper"

"Thanks Dipper~~" Mable said as we all awkwardly grouped hugged.

Dipper lead us in and showed us the book he found. According, to him it was a book full of mythical monsters in Gravity Folls and he knew something was up with the town. I couldn't beleive it. We said our goodbyes as I headed back home and got some well deserved rest.

"What a day" I thought.

The cute blond bishonen flashed in my mind as I nlushed.

"I hope I see him again" I said as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**There's ch.2 desu~~ Gomen if it feels rushed ^^; but I wrote all this on my phone so sorry for any errors. I wonder who that cute bishonen was...we'll just have to find out next time! So be sure to see what Kuda-chan goes through next time! Doonntt missu it! \\(^0^)/**


	3. The Cute Bishonen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan meets a cute Bishonen~~!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...Gomen ^^;. Also, I said before not to leave flames, only constructive criticism because recently I've been left a flame saying bad things about the story and like I said, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Well, enough of that, I'm not gonna let someone ruin my mood m** **ekuu** **~~….Well here's the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up from the sun shining inn my eyes, and opened my laptop. Dipper and Mabel emailed me saying that they were gonna be out with their Grnkle all day, so I decided to watch some anime. I went on KissAnime and cut on Super Dimension Calvarly Southern Cross. The plot was about a squad called Squad 15, and their leader Jeanne Francix and these aliens called the Zor invading the place and trying to take back the planet. I cant say more or I'll spoil it so you should definetly watch it. I started rewatching it, when my mom called me down.

"Kuda-chan, can you head into town for me?"

"Sure Okaasan~~" I said glefully.

I went back upstairs and got dressed. I was wearing my white t-shirt that had mechas from Super Dimension Calvarly Southern Cross and the logo on a white shirt. I had a cute little pink cat collar because I like Neko's and it reminded me of my cats Sebastian and Ciel who were mates, so thats why I called them that. I had cute blue jeans with a pink belt with little hearts. Pink and Green socks that matched with my hot pink shoes. I also made sure my hair was good as I had put highlibghts in and it was now pink, red, and orange streaks while still showing my black hair that went to my shoulders.

I headed outside and headed into town to buy somethings for my Okaasan, I walked into the store and bought somethings along with some chocolate Pocky with my own money. I headed out and was looking down at my phone at a cute UsUk pic with them on a date and Iggy looking embarassed while Alfy laughed, Kawaii~~!. I didn't notice but I had someone coming my way and we bumped into each other and we fell over.

"Itai…." I said until I noticed it was the cute blond bishonen from the other day.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, aren't you that girl, Kuda-chan wasn't it, from the other day?"

"Oh...um...hai….." I said blushing shyly.

"Well, sorry about that, so to make it up to you do you want to hang out?"

OMG! I couldn't beleivde it! The cute bishie was asking me out to hang out, could it be a date?

I tried to play it cool, "Yeah, that sounds cool." I said, but I was secretly SUPER EXCIDEDTO~~!

"Okay, meet me at the arcade." He said before going off.

I hurried back home and gave my mom my stuff before jumping on my bed and squeeing~!

"EEEEEEEEEE" I squeed.

I then went back out and headed to the Arcade.

He was there, looking all super hot like Prussia leaning against a arcade cabinet of Pac-Man.

"Hey Kuda-Chan" he said to me.

"Hey."

We then hanged out and played Arcade games and got a pizza. After we finished, we walked out of the arcade.

"I had a great time..."

"Oh yeah that's right! I've never told you my name, its Nate."

"Well, I had a great time Nate-kun"

"Me too Kuda-chan"

He then gave me a surprise hug and waved goodbye before heading off.

I then headed towards the Nystery Shack, full of excitement, to tell Mabel, but while walking I cou;d've sworn I felt a breeze and someone watching me, but I ignored it.

I knocked on the door and Mabel's Grunkel answred the door and called her.

I told Mabel all about everything that happened today and she OMG'd

"Oh my God! I can't believe your so lucky! You made sure he wasn't gnomes righr?"

"don't worry I could tell."

"That's good, I can trust him then."

Dipper walked in still reading his book, but I ignored him because he still wouldn't call me Kuda-chan.

"ughhh" he said, "Kuda-chan Hi."

I looked shocked, he actually called me Kuda-chan, I told him thank you and continued talking to Mabel.

After that I headed back home and ate dinner, we were having Yakisoba because I had given my mom the idea. After that, I laed down and started watching Hetalia. Hetalia is about these countries tat are humans, mostly hot guys, and funny stuff with history. I was watching the episode where America was having Lithunia housekeeping and Lithunia found something of Alfy's that was part of his history with Iggy. I was so feelsy, tat I decided to read some fluffy fanfiction to settle it.

I went to sleep and had a weird dream. In my dream, I was walking through a forest and tere was nothing but trees, bushes, and the night sky. I kept walking looking for the way out, but could not find it. Eventually, I saw a yellow light and headed towards it. Then everything turned grey and time stopped in place except for me and this pyramid flashed by me.

"Well Well" it said. "It seems we have a new player, Neko-san.

"Who are you!?" I asked looking around.

"You'll find out soon enough the male voice aid before disappearin into thin air.

Then eveything started hskaing and I ran around. Then I saw Dipper and Mabel and they were zombies. I ran away but fell off clifd. Then I woke up from the horrible nightmare. It was so bad I was sweating and my whole body was soaked in swet. I got up and changed my shirt, and looked at my chest. I had a B-cup, that my parents said would get bigger as I aged, but I was worried I would be a pettanko which meant a flat chested Anime girl. I decided to forget about it and decided to wrte some UsUk fluff to get my mind off the nightmare, before falling asleep and thinking of Nate-kun and his bishie looks.

* * *

**\\(^0^)/ Yay~ I promise chapters won't take this long anymore to release, I'll try t orelease the next one this weekend. Remember, if you don't like, don't read, just leave constructie criticism. Anyway, I tollay ship KudaNate now, and I have good plans for Bill that won't end badly. See you next time meku~~!**


	4. The Evil Wax Youkai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda discovers a new pwoer while also Diper, Mabel and her find wax youkai!

**Hey! I'm writing this on my phone, but Ill try to make sure for errrs.**

**Enjoy the ch. Meku~~**

* * *

I woke up and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. My house was in the main part of town. The outside was like everyother building. But when you walked inside you saw my dad's sushi resturant, tables, and a kitchen in the back. There was a door that was closed off that lead upstairs to the main part of the house. It included my room when you turned left and then right after heading up, my parents room straight ahead, and the bathroom to the right. In a closet was our washer and dryer and a string was hanging from the ceiling which was our attic which was pretty big and was mainly used as a guest room.

I headed downstairs and made some Ramen with Pocky. I went back upstairs and started Naruto. If you don't know what its about, its about a boy named Naruto who wants to becone a Hokage of his village called Konohagalure which means The Villiage Hidden in the Leaves. Alot of stuff happens so you should read. I was watching wondering if Naruto wold realize he has feelings for Sasuke when my phone ranged.

I answered and it was Mabel.

"Hey Kuda-chan! Come see what we found!"

She then hung up so went over. I put on my plain white shirt with watercolors, my black skirt with neon hreen stripes which looked similar to Miku's, white panties with strawberries, and my neon green shoes with pink stripes.

When I got there, Mabel was at the door and told to me to follow her downstairs so I did but tripped and fell.

"Ow...that really Itai..." I said before noticing Dipper blushing. I knew he must've seen my strawberry panties so I glared at him.

"Hentai~!" I said and slapped him. He apologized and I forgave him and we hugged it out.

She showed me a room Sooos had found that was full of wax figures. Something told me something was wrong witj them so I told Mabel, but she said not to worry.

We then headed back upstairs where we read Jeff The Killer. Me and Mabel couldn't handle the feels. If you never read it. Its about a 13 yr old named Jeff who moves to a new neighborhood and gets bullied by some bullies at a bus top qith his brother Liu. Jeff beats them up but liu gets blamed for it and goes to juvy leaving Jeff depressed. Later at a birthday party, the bullies come back with guns! They threaten Jeff and Jeff hurts them but gets bleack and alcohol on himself so one of the bullies sets him on fite with a liter. He later goes crazy from it and when he goes home and Liu back because on of the bulliea confessed. He goes crazy and kills them because of the bullies.

Me and Mabel were like 'Oh my god, the FEELS.' and I could've sworn Dipper had a tear in his eye. We werw then called so I followed them and their Grn.-san had got the wax figs. out. I had a bad feeling but Mabel said that she could make more so I said how about a wax Sran. She said yes and started and finoshed later.

The next day they were showing them pff and everyone was there, even my prents. I could've sworn I saw something yellow but I ignorws it. I started thinking about my little brother and sister at summer camp a d wondering if they were ok. I then snapped out when everyonw started booing because Stan lied about the free pizza, I ws mad because I thought there was Pocky becuase that's what Stan told me yesterday. I left with my parents and we headed home.

Later that night, I went to sleep when all of sudden I saw something flash really quick inwe front of my eyes. What I saw was someone chopping someones head off, but I coudlnt make out what it was. The next day, I was heading towards the Mytery Shack when I saw Dip-kun and Mabel-chan walking out. I asked wjere they were foing and thy said that wax oji-san was murdered and that they were on the case "Can I help" I asked with neko eyes.

They said hai so I followed. They said the prepratrator was left handed. We walked all over but all leads went south. I then remembered my vision and told them. We headed back and looked for more clues, but took a short break in the room woth the wax figs. I said what if thw wax figures did it, but they said that was crazy...

Then the eax fifures startwd moving when the sunset and attacked us!.

"You were right Kuda-chan!" Mbel-chan said.

They said they wanted revenge on Stan a they were honna take it out on us. I grabbed a lighter from my pocket and melted one of them. We eventually melted all but one that got i to a fight with Dipper on the roof until I melted it with my lighter.

"You saved me Kuda-chan" Dipper said.

"No problem Dipper."

I then told them about my vision and they said I should keep an eye on that.

I then layed down and went to sleep after reading Jane The Killer. I wondered what was with that vision, but I decided to worry about it tommorow and went to sleep, having a pleasant dream about Leeko-kun and watashi.

I woke up the next morning and heard my mom calling me down dor a surprise. I headed and I couldn't beleive who it was It was...

* * *

**Gomen ^^; if this chapter is a bit rushed. I wrote it on my phone at school. Now Kuda-chan is having visions. I won** **der what that'll mean \\(^0^)/. Well find out next time along who's the mysterious guest!**

**Well sayonara~~!**


	5. Hikari-kun Arrives!

**Sorry again for the wait meku~~ I've been procrastinating. Well enogh talking I don't want y'all to keep having to guess who the mysterious guest is meku~~! Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! It was my best friend Hannah-chan from North Dakota! She was part of the anime club and we'd known each other since 3rd grade. Hannah had light brown hair with purple and red streaks, she was non binary (but she didn't care if people said he or she) and pansexual, she was wearing a black t-shirt with Sebastian and Ciel in a suggestive pose, neon green jeans, pink socks with blue stripes, and neon red shoes, a belt the colors of the pansexulity flag, and a little black star under her eye because she liked the vocaloid song 'Black Rock Shooter'.

"OMG HANNAH-CHAN! What are you doing here?"

"I came down to visit you for the summer, do you still remember my name I'd rather be called?"

"Oops, Gomen~~ I was so excited to see you I had forgot, Hikari Kuroi~!"

"You remembered!"

I decided to show Hikari-chan around Gravity falls and we had a fun time. We went to the arcade, we got some chinese, and then we saw the new Naruto movie at the theatre!

After the movie, I decided to introduce Hikaru-kun to Dipper and Mabel. We got to the mystery shack and knocked on the door and Mabel answered/

"Hey Kuda-chan! Who's this?

"Its my friend Hannah Karzen, but she rather be called Hikari Kuroi or Hikari-chan or kun for short, her name means Light of the people."

"Well come on in and lets get to know each other." Mabel-chan said to Hikari-chan.

We headed inside and Mabel-chan and Hikari-kun became instant friends. We all had so much in common, and it was so great that my best friends were best friends now.

I left really quick to go get some water and saw Grunkle-san looking in the distance.

"What's wrong?" I asked Grunkle Stan.

"Huh? Wha… Oh its just you Kuda-chan. What do you want?"

"You was looking off into the distance meku~~ and I was wondering if everything was alright."

"Hmm, oh I was just thinking of my past. There was someone I cared deeply for but….h-she...she went with someone else."

I couldn't believe Oji-san had to deal with netorare in the past, so I told him that he should try to make himself happy to forget for a while and he said he'd try.

I headed back and Mabel and Hikari-chan were talking.

Hikari then suggested we watch Junjou Romantica (her favorite show, I've been meaning to watch the 2nd season) so we did.

Dipper came in and I told Hikari-chan that he was cool. He said that Mabel and him had to get ready to meet Wendy's friends.

"Can we go with you?" I asked with neko eyes.

Dipper said sure so we got ready. Mabel told me that some weird kid named Gideon tried to go out with her an hurt Dipper and he was psychich but she destroyed the thing that made him psychic, but they had to watch out for him. I told Mabel that if I have anymore visions I would tell them.

Suddenly I saw a vision of two ghosts and Dipa-kun in a lamb costume singing.

"GUYS! I HAD A VISION!" I yelled to them and Hikari-kun was confused so I explained it to her everything that's happened.

"What was it?"

"I saw two old ghosts, a convience store. And Dipper in a lamb costume." I said causing Dipper to vlush.

"HEHEHE!" Hikari-chan laughed.

"We should be careful then" Mabel-chan said.

We heaed outside an the car was there, we got in and inside was…...Lee-kun!"

I started blusing when I saw Lee-kun, he said hi, and I said hi back. I had to sit next to him and I started a conversation with him.

We drove around for a while before noghtfall. We headed to a abandoded convenience store.

I kept a close eye put and also hung out with Lee-kun since Hikari-kun was trying something called Smile Dip.

"Hey Lee"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at the moment. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

I was trying my best not to squee inside meku~~! Maybe this was my chance to ask him out!

Just as I was about to say something, the others called us over.

"Kuso~!" I swore under my breath.

Their was a outline for a crime scene and Dipper was about to lay on it. I tried to stop him but it was too late. He did and it glowed, light came from it. Mabel and Hikari-chan rose into the air possesed and started teleporting everyone (including Lee-kun) to different places.

"No! Lee-kun" I cried, but he didn't hear me.

Me, Wendy-nee, and Dipa-kun go under a table. Dipper got up from the table and confronted the monster to save Hikari-kun and Mabel-chan. After telling them he was actually 12. an old couple appeared from it. They asked Dipper to do a dance, and it turns out my vision was right!

Diipper was in a lamb costume singing and dancing which was exqctly like in my vision. This pleased the ghost's who let everyone go and left. I ran and hugged Lee-kun who told me he was alright.

I made sure Mabel, Hikari-chan, and Dipper were alright and they were too. Hikari-kun had that 'I know who you like' look on her face.

"You saved us Dipper-kun! Thanks!" I said hugging him.

I could have sworn that Dipper was blushing, but I ignored it an got in the car sitting next to Hikaru-chan and Lee-kun.

It was sunrise and that means I was out all night! I paniced thinking my parents would be mad, but then I remembered that this was their break today so they slept in today. They dropped Sipper and Mabe off and I saw a TV fly thorugh the windows of the Mystery Shack, but the car drove off before I could check again.

They dropped me and Hikari-kun off at my parent's resturant and we waved goodbye before heading in.

"So, Lee-kun hah?" Hikari-chan said with a smirk on her face.

"Well...eto…." I said nervously…

Hikari-kun yawned, "I'm beat, I'm going to lay down, but don't think I'll just forget about this conversation, I want answers when I wake up." she said smirking.

We then went in my room and I layed out a blow up bed for Hikari-kun. We then layed down in our seperate beds and went to sleep.

We slept the whole day away, and when we woke up, it was near dinner time.

* * *

**Done meku~~ Well I hope you like Hikari-kun, she's based on my friend who helps me with some chapters. Hope you like it! Also, should I keep switching between chan and kun or should I just stick with one per chapter? Oh well. Well, so far Kuda-chan is experimenting with her new psychic powers, but don't worry. Next ch. We'll see a certain someone again, who you ask...you'll see ;) Well see you next time! \\(^0^)/ meku~~**


	6. Psychic Powers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan and Hikari-chun fond out somethin g new ad have to sae Dippy!

**I don't really have anything to say so here's ch.6 (on my phone)**   
**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

"A fair?" I asked Hikari-kun.

"Yeah. Dipper and Mabel-chan told me that there would be a fair to get the Mystery Shack some money."

"That sounds fun, you wanna go with me?"

"Why aren't you tking Lee?" Hikari-chan asked.

"Because he's out of town visiting family from what I heard. Ha~~" I sighed disappointedly. "Just when I was gonna ask him on a date."

It was the middle of thr afternoon, and me and Hikari-kun were just leaving the anime shop. There was this dance that had happened last week and I danced with Lee-kun and helped Dipper with some clone problem because he had a crush on Wendy and wanted to be in multipe places at the same time. I told Dipper to tell Wendy his feelings, but he said he would wait.

"Who were you gonna ask meku~?"

"I was gonna go by myself and meet some people, but I'll go with you."

We walked some more and got a pizza from a pizzareia and ate inside.

After that we headed back to the house and watched Fairy Tail. It was about a kid named Natsu and his friends lucy and Happy. I had just been meaning to watch it since Hikari-chan had been begging me to.  
We was on the 15th episode when the phone rang. I answered it and it was Mabel-chan.

"Hey Mabel-chan" I said happily.

"Hey Kuda-chan! Is Hikari-kun there?"

I passed the phone over to Hikari-chan. They talked for a while before saying goodbye.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, Mabel-chan just wanted to know if I was coming to the fair."

"Do you think she like likes you?"

"No, she's probably just asking. Though I wouldn't mind."

We then watched more Fairy Tail before going to dinner and watched some Southern Cross when we finished.

The next day, we headed to the Mystery Fair. We had a really good time and helped Dipper and Mabel with time travel, me, Hikari-kun, and Mabel-chan had made two dodos make out.

After that, we had a fun time at the carnival bu Wendy got NTR'D by Robbie (AN: NTR is an anime term meaning a lover is taken away, my friend told me after we played School Days HQ). Dipper was sad, but we cheered him up by 'accidentally' kicking Robbie in the nuts and having Waddles headbutt him, but it was an 'accident'.

We headed home after the fair and went to bed. I had a weird dream.

I was in a monochrome forest and there was a yellow light, so I followed it. At the end of the path was the source of the yellow light which was a pyramid. I headed towards it, but was frozen in place and fell into a black abyss. Before I woke up, I heard the words 'Soon'.

I woke up in a cold swaet, I woke Hikari-chun and told her my dream. "Sounds suspicious" she said, "We should head to Dipper and Mabel-chan's in the morning.

The morning came, and we headed over. We told Dipper and Mabel-chan the dream and they said they wasn't sure. We was about to leave when Dipper told us something.

"Look what I found." he said showing us a flashlight.

He told us its for shrinking and enlarging things, but when we were gonna use it outisde. Gideon came and took it and shrunk us. We were the size of ants and he picked us up.

He yelled that he had won and was going to take over the Mystery Shack. I panicked he was gona take ovr the mystery shack and I bit his hand cauzing him to drop me, Hikari-chan, and Mabel-chan. Dipper was still being held by Gideon who ran off.

I was panicking. How were we gonna save Dipper.

"First, we need to get the mystery book from me and Dipper's room, but how will we get there?"

All of a sudden we were there! Me and Mabel-chan were wondering bow we got there and Hikari-chun looked shocked.

"I think I did that?" she said shocked.

"YOUR PSYCHIC TOO!" I said in shock.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about the room and now we were here!"

We decided to check it out later and grabbed the book and headed to where it said.

We grabbed the crystal and put it on the flreshlight. We had Hikari-chun teleport us to Godeon's and confronted him!

I roundhouse kicked sending him across the room while Hikari-chun knocked him unconscious. Mabel-chan grew Dipper back to normal and we got outta there.

We got back to the M.S and talked about Hikari-chun's new power.

"Where do you think it cqme from" I asked.

"I'm not sure"

We decided to talk aboit it later and headed tpgether with Dip and Mab-chan. I noticed Mabel and Hikari-chun kept looking and talking at each other but I didn't investigate. Dip-kun was vlushing the whole time. We saw My Neighblr ToToro at the theatre. It was a great and amazing movie but I wont spoil it. We then headed our seperate ways and me and Hikari-chun headed back and watched Boku no Sexual Harassment. We were in the middle of the hotel scene when we were called down by my parents.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your friend is here." they said.

Me and Hikari-chun looked at each other curoisly and looked. It was a man who looked about 24 yrs old and was a total bishonen. I felt my heart heat fast, but ignored it.

We headed outside and he lead us to an alley and thats when time frozed and everthing turned grey. The man turned into a...the yellow pyramis in my dream.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"My nae is Bill and I'm the one who gave you two your powers and you two are now my apprentices."

"Why!" we both said.

"I'll tell you two later to hold the suspense."

That pissed me the fuck off so I tried to roundhouse kick him but he pused me psychically back with his psychich powers making me hit Hikari-chun.

"Don't think that will work Neko Light and Dark Shadow." he said cackling befpre snapping his fingers.

Me and Hikari-chun woke up laying on my bed and the tv was still playing Boku no Sexual Harrasment.

"That couldn't been a dre-EEE!"

I looked on my left shoulder and there was a x going down it. Hikari-chun had the same thing on her right shoulder.

We showed my parents and they said no boy ever came over and they would try to get the money to get tht tattos removed.

We headed back upstairs and decided to practice our psychic powers.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long~~meku... School was really busy because of finals and stuff. But now I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out in a few days. Its starting to get good now that they're in a forced apprenticeship and I wonder what's going on between Hikari-chun and Mabel-chan ;-) Anyways I cant wait to publish the next chap so you guys can see what happens. Jya nee~~**


	7. Bill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gies them there first tak

Me and Hikari-chun were walking down te street. We was wondering what we were gonna do about the pyramid guy.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Kuda-chan? Hikari-chun said.

Just then we bumped I bumped into someone.

"Itai..." i I looked up and saw...Lee-kun!

"Hey Kuda-chan, you been"

"...eto...i've been fine."

"That's good, why don't we meet up later this week at the arcade."

"Okay! See you then-meku~~"

I waved goodbye to lee-kun and looked at hiki-chan with a smile on her face.

"Don't" I said so she wouldnt tease me because I could tell she was about too.

We headed to the bookstore and bought Fairy Tail, Bleach, and Naruto omnibuses. We then headed back talking about our ships. I said that Lucy/Natsu/Gray would be the perfect OT3 and she said that Loki/Natsu/Gray would be a better pairing. We then dropped some of our books off and headed towards the Mytsery Shack.

Dipper and Mabel were outfront and we explained everything that happened and showed them the tattos.

"I'm really not sure what to Kuda-chan." Dipper said.

"I think I may know!" Mabel-chan said energetically and pulled us inside the house.

Mabel-chan put make up over our tattos to cover them until we got them removed, we thanked her and got Dip-kun's journal to find out about the pyramid guy but there wasnt anything in there.

"I'm not sure what to do now?" Dip-kun said.

"Wait, Mabel-chan said, "I think I saw a bok like this in Gideon's when we rescued Dipper.

"Then we have to get it!" I said.

"Good thinking Mabel-chan" Hikari-chun said causing Mabel to blush.

"Oh...thank you..."

We then teleporelted (thanks to Hikari-chun) to Gideon's and no one was home. We teleported in his room and took the book and teleported back to the M. shack.

We looked in and saw a creature known as Bill, but it didn't answer why he recruited us.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I'm not sure." Dip-kun

"Sorry" mabel-chan said.

We said ok and headed back to my house and Dip-kun and Mabel-chan came over too. After eating some pizza for dinner we headed upstairs and watched Fairy Tail. We then went to sleep.

I then was in the grey forest from my dream and Hikari-chun was there. We knew this must've been Bill so we headed towards the yellow light. He was there and in his triangle form. Before he could talk we both asked why he was doing this and he said...

"You two are my pawns."

He then transformed out clothes and I was wearing a green-purple battle top and blue jeans with red streaks. My hair was down and had golden yellow streaks in them and m hair was dark yellow now. Hikari-chun had Golden yellow hair with black streaks and a blue-yellow battle armor shirt with jeans with pink streaks.

" you will be my pawns and do my dity wirk."

"No!" I yelled, "There must be a way to show you that Earth is good."

"Then complete this mision and I'll consider listening to you two."

We then woke up and had a paper on top of us to exorcise a ghost in the woods. We woke Dip-kun and Mabel-chan up and told them and we headed into the mysterious forest...

* * *

**Sorry for taking long with this ch. Meku~~. I had alot of school and then I got distracted with. Hetalia fanfiction (By the way I'm writing a oneshot), so that's why this chapter iz short since I wrote it on my phone gomen ^^'. Well, know we know what Bill wants with them, so I wonder if they'll be able to do it and convince him to not hurt the Earth. You'll have to see next time! Dont Miss It! Until next time Jya nee~~**


	8. Bill's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, Mable, and Dippy go to do Bill's tak

**I got a thing in the reviews asking about Kuda-chan's race, she's not japanese, she's mixed because her dad is white and her mother is mixed with white and black She just likes the culture. Her real name is Kathie Halco, but she likes Kudaranai Ketsunoana short Kuda-chan better.**

**Other than that! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Me, Hikari-chun, Mabel-chan, and Dip-kun walked into the forest. All of sudden a giant vine kidnapped Dipper. Me and the others ran towards it and saw this jiant blue demonic beast. Me and Hikari-chun ran towards it while Mabel beat the vine holding Dipper who was crying for help.

I roundhouse kiccked the beast while Hikari-chun sliced its arm holding Dipper.

Dipper fell and ran towards Mabel crying and whimpering in fear. Mabel consoled him while we finished the demon off and banished it with a spell we found on the paper

"KARYU NO HOKO" We yelled and a dragon made of fire came and banished it. We noticed Bill had got this spell from Fairy Tale's.

"We did it!" Me, Mabel, and Hikari-chugirl and cheered.

Dipper ran towards us 'Thank you for saving me, I couldve died.'

We said no prolem and headed home and Bill was there and froze everyone but us.

"You have defeated the demon, so I'll let you go from my pawnship but Ill be back."

He left. Then me and Hikari-chun told Mabel-chan and Dip-kun. We headed inside and watched Southern Cross and Fairy Tale. Mabel-chan was asking Hikari-chun something.

"Hikari-chun? What's chun mean?

Its a combination of chan and kun because I'm non-binary, but I don't care if I'm called a boy or girl so i mix the two together. And before you ask my name is Hannah Karzen, but I'd rather be called Hikari Kuroi which means Light of the poeple."

Just like how Kuda-chan's real name is Kathie Halco but she'd rather be called Kudaranai Ketsunoana which she told me means Beautiful Shadow" Mabel chan said whilw I shook my head positively.

"I want a Japanese name!" Mabel-chan said.

"How about..." Me and Hikari-chun though..."Yoko Kabe" which I heard from my friend in North Dakota means 'Cheerful Spirit.'"

"That sounds amazing!" Mabel-now Yoko-chan said.

Yoko-chan, Hikari-chun And Me watched some of my dads Robotech DVD'S so we could see Southern Cross in English and how they combined it with Maross and some other show I forget the name of (A/N: Gomen ^^').

Just then Dip-kun came ogef from reading. Ook 2 and 3 and aksed.

"How di you guys get your powers."

"Bill vave it to us it turned out"

"Ok, i was wondering, but do you two still hqve them."

"Let me try" Hikari-chun said as she teleported right next to him causing Dipper to scream like a girl and almost cower in fear.

"It seems so"

"Mine's will take too long so let me see if I can get that magical girl style outfit again I said as I said the thing the paper said and transformed into tye outfit.

"Well that's coll!" I said, "and we don't even have the tattos anymore!"

We all went back to sleep because we were tired after that journey, I had a dream about Lee-kun and decided to ask Wendy-chan more about him in the morning.

* * *

**Some people were asking about stuff in the sory so this ch. was here to explain things. Other than that, next ch. is gonna be a break ch sice so much exciting things have been going on.**   
**Don't missu it~~~ Till next time, Jya Nee~~~\\(^0^)/**


	9. Taking a Rest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyoe taeks a break from after the exitcing things last chapter

**This is a breather ch. since everyone needs a break from exciting things meku~~~**

* * *

I wome up and the sun was in my eyes. Dip-kun was laying on the floor sprawled out on a sleeping bav while Yoko-chan and Hikari-chun seemed to have fell asleep on a blanket. I thought that was pretty funny so I took a picture and was saving it for later.

I walked downstairs and made a piece of toast with a side of rice since my parents had alot left over. My parents had went out of town for a few weeks for something related to their job so it was just me and Hikari-chun but we could handle it.

Hikari-chun came downstairs runbing her eyes.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" she said

"Ohaya Gozaimasu~" I saod. "You sleep well?"

"Yea...you?"

"Yea & by the way I have a pic I wanna show you."

Hikari-chun looked over and blused.

"Delete that!" she said embarassedly.

"Hmm...i wknder...

We then started lauging and had breakfast as Yoko-chan came down and I showed her the pic and she blushed.

Eventually, we were sitting down eating breakfast when Dip-kun came down.

"Good morning Kuda-chan and Hikari-chun"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" we both said.

"Good morning Mabel" Dipper said and we all glared at him.

"I dont like being called that anymore, I rather be called Yoko Kabe or Yoko-chan for short which means Cheerful Spirit. Got it!" she said

Dipper flinched and apologized before sitting down and eating with us.

* * *

We all headed into town and saw Spirited Away at the dollat theatre. After the movie, Yoko-chan and Dip-kun went back to thw Mytery Shack to work and Hikari-chun went to go help Yoko-chan. I was totally shipping Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan because I thought they would make a good couple. I even had a ship name HikaYoko because I thibk Hikari-chun would be on top.

I headed to the arcade and started playing Dance Dance Revolution. I was going to get more tokens when all of sudden I bumped unto someone. It was...Lee-kun and almost i squealed.

"Hey Kuda-chan." he said.

"Oh...hey Lee-kun..." i said vlusing looking down.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked nlushing.

OMG I Almost said before saying yes blushing.

We hung out the rest of the day. First we finished palaying at the arcade, theb we went to the diner, and then we went to the movie theatre and saw the Pokemon movoe (the guy at the theatre recognized me from earlyier.), and then he dropped me off at yhe mystery shak.

"I had a good day today." Lee-kun said.

"Yhanks, me too..." i saod blushing

He then reacher over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving waving. I stood there in shoch for a few seconds before running in the shack yellong happily causing Yoko-chan and Hikari-chun yo come down.

They seemed to be tryong dif. Clothes because Yoko-chan was wearing pink streaks in her haor, a swaeter that said Ouran on it, a light neon tye dye skirt woth neon aquamarine leggings. Pink and Urple socks woth neon red shoes. Hikari-chun had orange streaks in her hair now with a t-shirt tjhat said "YAOI 4EVER" in rainbow letters, neon tye dye jeans, bright hot blue socks, and neon vlue-green shoes.

I told them about my day and they squaled. Then dip-kun came downstairs panicked becaise he had a realistic bad dream about some video game incident we helped him with the other day. We calmed him down and then he started telling us abput Summerwen which he had heardfrom Gunle Stan abput.

"IN 4 DAYS!" All 3of us minus Dip-kun screamed as we had tp get our costumes fast!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I typed this on ny phone during school. I wonder how they're gonna deal with Summerween? Find out next ch.! Also, thanks Momoka-chun for helping me edit this ch. (Shes the inpiration for Hikari-chun). Your the best! And thanks Alex for helping me with the JP in this story.**

**Well till nect time, Jya Nee~~**

_**EDITOR NOTE: Hey Aoi-chan~~ no problem, it was my pleasure~~ Also, be faster next time, I like reading this and you procrastinate too much! Hehe** _


	10. Summerween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan get redy for Summerwen!

**I l've recently got a review flaming the story. I said before only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Also, thanks HowlingWolf15 for asking about Hikari-chun being non-binary but not caring to be called a boy or girl, that's just how she is. She is non-binary, its just not a big del to her.**   
**Also, Dipper just acts a little sad soketimes but I dont hafe him. And Yoko-chan is not a weeaboo, she just likes the cuture.**

**Anyway enjoy meku~~**

* * *

Me and Hikari-chun were walkig home with lur cotjmes for the summerween paty.

"So wup are you gonna be?" I asked Hikari-chun.

"I'm gonna be a yandere Kotonoha from School Days, by the way. I got the visual novel on my computer and we definetly gotta read it later.

"Okay, and I'm gonna be Jeanne from Southern Cross.

We walked insixe and layed down on the bed. We was watching Boku no Sexual Harrasment OVA 2, and it was exciding.

Suddenly, Hikari-chun's phoen rangband she answered. It was Yoko-chan.

Her and Yoko-chan talked for a while before hanging up. I oooked at Hikari-chun with a sly smile, and she vlushed.

"You like Yoko-chan!" I said tesingly.

"Wa-Watashi..." she said flustered trying to find the right words.

"I laughed "I tottaly ship you two, I egen cam up wih a ship name. HikaYoko.

She was so flusteted wnd I decided to stop before she ran oft embarrasedly.

Later that night me ad Hikari-chun walked to the Mytery Shak l. I was dressed as Jeanne Francaix from Super Dimension Calvary Southern Cross also known as Dana Sterling from Robotech. Hikari-chun was dressed as Kotonoha with a dozuki from School Dayz. We walke to the dor of te Nyter Shack and knocked.

Grunkle-san answered the door. Ye tried to scare us but itndidnt work.

We walked in and heard Yoko-chan yelled upstairs. Eventually they bth came down and we her and Dip-kun's coume.

They were dressed as Len ad Rin. Dip-kun looked enbarrased and Yoko-chan looked happy. I praised them and so did Hikari-chun. Yoko-chan blushed wen Hikari-chun praised her and I was silently laughing.

We was about to leaveto go tick or teating. But then we were intercepted by Wendy-chan and her boyfried Robbie. I scowled at Robbie.

They mentuoned a party and said that ebyone would be there. I gaped. That meant Lee-kun sould be there!

Robbie called us dorks while Wendy-chan scowled at him while they left. I picked up s rock and threw it ay the back of Robbie head. He fell straight on his hlface and helf his noes.

after that, me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, wnd Dip-kun were about to leave when we heard the door ring. I aslnswered it and someone wws dere. I gavd them cady and then they tuned in a monster. It turns out Dip-kun had threw out somd bad candy and it was mad andnsaid we ad toget 100 pidces of cwndy by tonight and then hr left. I scowled at Dip-kun.

"You Baka!" Me, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan screamed at him angrily. He looked like he could cry.

It was onyl sunset so I decieed to get this over with so I could see Lee-kun the patry. We made Dip-kun lulled the wagon and he looked realy sad. I almost fept bad but knew he had to be punished. Eventually, we got a hundred pjece as the sun set and we met the munster.

"Thank you, Bill will be so lroud.

We couldn't beleive it! Bill was behind this, but before we could dk anything the monster vanished laughing.

"Dip-kun, adter the party we need your jornal to deal with Bill" I said. Hebshook his aead ok.

We headed to the party and they were letting people play music. I didnt like that song on so I walked over and stop the song.

You guys need to hear some reao kusic!" i said as I searched for some scary vocaloid songs and put the foxs wedding series on. Everyone loved it except Robbie and started dancing to the music.

I saw Lee-kun and started danilcig with him. He then took me to the side.

"Kuda-chan, I want to tell you something." he said and I was blushing.

"I really lime like you." he said blusing.

"I really like like you too" i said blushing.

Tyen he bent down and kised me and I kissed him back happily.

OMG I was thinking. he likes me! He likes me!

We went back to dancing to the music and I saw Dip-kun looking sad at Wendy-chan and Robbie dancing. I told Lee-kun to wait a bit and eent towards Dip-kun.

"You wanna dance?" i said.

He agreed and we had one dance during The Spider and The Kitsune-like Lion.

Dip-kun looked hqppy and I was vlad. After thebdajce he tanked me.

"Thank you, Hikari-chun" he said blushing looking down.

"No problem, meku~~" i said.

I went back to dancing the night away with Lee-kun and I noticed that Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan were dancing. I thought they were Kawaii becuase I shipped them.

The rest of rhe night was amazinf and eventually we left and I gave Lee-kun a kiss on the cheek goodbight, and he blushed.

I headed back to the Mystery shack with Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Dip-kun. We decided to sleep oger and wr had some candy Grunkle-san had scwred dome kixs out of. Also Soos-kun was there, but I didn't know him well.

Eventually, we went upstairs and I had a pleasant drean about Lee-kun. I decided to deal with Bill in the morning. I couldve sworn I ueard somethinf, but I ignore it.

* * *

**Thanks for rrading the ch meku~~. Now Kuda-chan and Lee-kun are together, yay! Also, that HikaYoko ship tease, i wonder? Anyway, next xhapter will be exciting because Bill is uo to something again but you'll have to find out next ch.!**

**Untik next time, Jya nee~~**


	11. Bill's New Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes up with a new plan to try and defeat Kuda and Hikari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Alex-chan here or whatever, Alex is just fine. Basically, its late and Aoi wants me to upload the rest of the chapters. When she wrote this one, Momoka was sorta helping her by being her 'editor', but things happened here and then eventually she just stop giving a crap, and just changed a word here or two. Not that Aoi cares or anything, as she sees, her story is perfectly flawless.

**Hey guyz~~~Please make sure you R &R. It always makes me happy to know someode leave a review after reading my story (unless its a flame)**

**Enjoy, meku~~~**

* * *

I woke up and Hikari-chun was waking up too. She got her laptop out and we started reading School Days HQ. Its about a guy named Makoto Itou falling fer a girl named Katsura Kotonoha and tries a good luck charm where if you saved the picture of whoever you like as your phone wallparer for 2 weeks and no one saw it that you and that person would get toheher. But then Saionji Sekai sees it and helps him but then beflre his date she kisses him and depending on what choices you make it csn end a number of ways. We decided to play this before wstching the Anime.

We had just got to the first ending of Episode 2 of the visual no el when Yoko-chan woke up.

We then decidsd to prank Dip-kun so Yoko-chan got a bowl of wafer and put Dipa-kun's hand in the water. He then stsrted himself and we recorded it. We then eoke him up and told him to look at his pants.  
"AAAHHH!" He screamed running into the bathroom while all of us laughed. He thwn stayed in there and I could hear him crying, but I didn't investigate.

Anyway, me, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan were talking about how to deal with Bill?

"Maybe I can teleport us therr with my psychic powers."

"Lets try!" Me and Yoko-chan said.

Hikari-chun thought for a while, but nothing happened.

"That didn't work, Kuda-chan! Were gonna have to connect our dreams since that when you have your visions and see if you have a vision of Bill Lai

Ok

All of a sudden! Yoko-chan disappeared!

"NANI?!" ME And hikari-chun bpth said.

Pee-kun came out (LOL) of the Water Closet and asked where was Yoko-chan.

"She disappeared", I Said, "It must've been Bill!"

Dip-kun started sobbingg, "No...why did he have to kidnap her *hic* *sob*"

"Don't worry Dip-kun! Me and Hikari-chun will save her.

"Thank you" he said calming down

Hikari-chun looked pissed.

"He can maoes us pawns but wuen you mess with our friends, its time to kick your twinkie ass!" Hikari-chun said.

I agreed with her then we went to sleep to have the visions.

"I s aw Mabel in a cage in a lair and so did Hikari-chun.

"So that's where he has her!" Hikari-chun said

"Please save her, You two are my onoy hope" Dip-kun said **(A/N: I just watched Star Wars)**

Hikari-chun teleported us to the lair And we transformed into our .magical girl outfits. I had got an upgrade cause I wasnt Bill pawn anymore. Now I had neon rainbow hair and neon tangeringe breastplate armor with bright poopping hot pink sleeves and neon periwinkle legs and neon red shoes. Hikari-chun had neon blue, yellow, and pink hair **(A/N: get it ;)),** a silver breast plate on it with a black star, neon green sleeves, and neon purple leggings with a red skirt and black sneakers

We got to the center of the lair. He had Mabel-chan sitting next to him in a cage and her eyes looked weird.

"What did you do to her!" we both asked angrily

"Ive hypnotized her"

"WHY YOU FUCKER!" We both shouted angry because he hated Bill .

.

.

.  
"...To make her my bride"

* * *

**I wonder why Bill is doing this! I won't spoil ;) just find out next time hehe Anyway this should be the next to last confrontation with Bill hecause they're not gonna let their friend get turned into someones wife from hypnotising. Anyway, please leave a review, Ill be happy if you guys leave a review \\(^0^)/ (unless its a flame)**

**Until next time, Jya nee~~**

_**Editors Note: Me and Aoi-chan just finished watching the finale, OH MY GOD the FEELS! Other than the feels it was amazing, I just wish it wasn't ending** _


	12. Alex's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this cause I felt like like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with this chapter. Aoi and Momoka had a huge social studies project and that was due in a few days. Aoi wanted to write the next chapter, but Momoka told her they needed to get this done, so they asked me to do this. I wrote it crappily for fun and Aoi threw a fit when she read it. Now that I'm uploading the chapters, might as well just copy this one over. Don't worry, knowing Aoi, she won't even bother getting around to deleting it.

**Here's the exciting conc.**

* * *

Me n Hikari-chun was shoxked.

"You're bride!"

"Yes"

I couldn't beleive it, he was going to make Yoko-chan his bride!

Me and Hikari-chun were pissed about that so we used all our power and knocked Bill back

"TENRYU NO HOLO" WE both yelled knocking Bull into a wall.

He was out cold so we went over to Yoko-chan and tried to make her rebeerber. Then Hikari-chun mentioned her favorite show zo i said to yoko-cban your fav show is ouran and she snapped outta of it.

We then teleported back home and Dipper was happy to see us.

"Bill weakened for now. I said

We then went back tocplaying School Days HQ and then me and Hikari-chun headed home and took nals.

When we got up the next days Yoko-chan was in charge of the shaok.

It tuned out thT Grunkle-san had mab Yoko-chan in charge.

We decided to help her get the money, but once we walked outside time stopped and Bill appeared in front of us!

"Vill!" Me and Hikari-chun said angrylt.

He tried to attack us but I jumped out the aay and attempted to roundhouse kick him but missed. He then tried a magkc spell but we stopped him and got Dip-kun unfrozen and dipkin read something which weakened Bill.

"Why dont you be good?" I asked

Bill then teleported away before we couldnask, and I windered why couldnt he be good

* * *

**Hey I'm Aoi-chan's friend, her and Momoka-chan had a huge project they had to finish, so se aked me write the c.h. l hope i did well. Well, R &R :)**


	13. Saving Yoko-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda and Hikari try to save Yoko-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this kidnapped Yoko-chan 'plot'

**Hey guys, sorry about the last ch** **. My friend wrote it for me since me and Momoka-chan had a big project to finish, so she wrote that for me, but she didn't write it well for a joke. She apologized and now here's the real ch.12**

**Enjoy, meku~~**

* * *

"What do you mean! Ypur bride!" Me and Hikari-chun gasped.

"I'm bored sitting here all alone, so I decided I need a bride and I picked shooting star.

"Me and Hikari-chun glared at him ajd ran towards him but then he sent us back ino a potal.

When we fell out of the portal, we were where Dip-kun was sitting on his bed reading Book 2.

"Where is Yoko-chan?"

"Bill had her and now we have to save her!"

Dip-kun looked determined and started getting prepared. I followed after and called Yoko-chan's friends she told us she met when we helped Dip-kun with the clone probem the oder week.

Candy-chan and Gurenda-kun got over and me and Hikari-chun explained what happebed.

Dip-kun had gotten a bunch of supplies from the store like water and other neccesities. He also got BB guns and stuff lie that to del with Bill.

A few hours later we were all ready.

I saw Dip-kun shaking a bit but he looked brave othetwise.

We all held hands and Hikari-chun teleported us there. We ran straight towards the cell. We didnt sre Bill so we got Yoko-chan out and tried to unhypnotise her

BOOM

We all went flying amd Bill had Yoko-chan up in the dir. When we opened our eyes he had Yoko-chan in the air.

"I'll deal with the nuisance now!" he said and sent us all into a portal!

I went flying and I couldn't recognize anything. When I opened my eyes everyone was getting up too. We looked aroybd and couldnt recognize our suroundings. Then, all of a sudden a thing popped out of the grass.

It was a Pokenon!

* * *

**Ohh~~ I wonder whats gonna happen know that Bill sent them to an alternate universe :). Be sure to R &R, and again. Sorry about last ch. She apologized and won't do that again if I ever ask her. Also, Dusk-deerfluff, the Japanese is because she likes the culture, abd I'm NOT gonna trash the story. Also, some peole have said that my story is like another story called My Immortal. I read some of My Immortal, and my story is nothing like that. Kuda-chan is NOT a Mary Sue and I would like it if you guys wouldn't call her that. Also, thanks for the compliment about the magical designs Primrue-chan~~. Until next time, Jya nee~~**


	14. Bill's Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always laugh reading this one. I mean, I kept asking her why? Why were Pokemon needed? She said that she wanted Kuda to have a Clefairy because she liked them.

I couldn't believe it! A pokemon!

"Where are we?" Yoko-chan asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Hikari-chun can you teleport us back?" I aked.

"I tried but I cant"

We then decided to look a around and found more Pokemon.

All of a sudden we heard a voice!

"You are now in my litle game." The voice said and we could tell it was Bill"

"How do we get out!" Hikari-chun yelled.

Bill laughed ad disappeared. We looked around for a town and came across one. It was called Pellet town. We were walking around and since there were Pokemon we decised to try and catch one. We bought PokeBalls and walked around.

Suddenly something popped up! It was a Clefairy! I caught it! Hikari-chun eventually caught a Pikachu and Yoko-chan caught a Squirtle. Candy and Gurenda-kun caught a cyndaquil and Fennekin. Dip-kun got scammed and caught a Magicarp. He looked really sad but i cheered him up.

We stayed at the Pokemon hotel there (they had built one) and slept. I had a weord dream.

In mt dream I was with everone else and we saw...Bill!

"Bill!" we all yelled

He laughed, "You must get past the 7 levels **(A/N: I just started reading 7 deadly sins manga thats why I chose 7)** before you can face me."

He then showed Yoko-chan in a cage and laughed before we all woke up.

We all woke up and it was morning. We went to the Poke Center to think of a way to get out of here and then a mysterjous man came up to us.

I know how to leave this realm!" he said.

We asked how and he told us to follow him. Something told me tp trust him so I did.

He took us to the forest and drew a circle and told us all to stand in it. When ebeyone was in he got in and teleported us.

"Where are we gojng?" I asked.

The next level, this level was to do a teleportation spell, but Bill hidden it."

I asked if we coild see his face and he said not now, but je said that he's from our dimension!

I saw the end of the portal and braced for impqct. When I opened my eyes we were in...Glorie!

* * *

**That cliffhanger! I wonder what'll happen now! Sorry this ch. is short. I wanted to hurry and get it out, but next ch. will be longer since they'll get to 3rd, 4th, 5th next time. I got Pokemon Yellow on my 3DS and its fun so far! My favprite is Clefairy, but Momoka-chan likes Pikachu the best. Also, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I keep getting flames calling this story My Immortal and calling Kuda-chan a mary sue! Remember! Don't Like, Don't Read! For my fans though, you guys are the best meku~~ :D and STAY TUNED! For next ch.**

**Until next time, Jya Nee!**

**EDITORS NOTE: Aoi-chan! Great ch. As usual, also don't for giving Hikari-chun a Pikachu ~meru. Also, remember what you promised to do when they get back ;) Can't say much more pr I'll spoil** it.


	15. Defeating Bill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They save 'Yoko' and some 'foreshadowing happens'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this arc was pretty rushed to say the least

The mysterious man had led us over to a building, nkt giving us time to exploe unfortunately.

"We're in a blind spot from Bill, listen to me, I'm gonna do an incatation and it'll teleport us to his lair."

I wanted to quickly save Yoko-chan and I could see that Dippy was interested to.

The man drew a circle on a wall and had all of us put there hands on it, and then a bight light surrounded us and we were at the entrance of Bill's lair.

Hikari-chun put a spell on everyone so we could be a bit stronger and we ran in.

Bill looked shocked and I yelled a spell at him and threw him at the wall. We got Yoko-chan out and the man said a spell unhypnotising her. Dipper hugged her with tears glad the she was okay.

Bill looked at us angily.

"That's it"

He got up and zapped us which tok all our strenght

"I'm sick of dealing with you twerps. DIE!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, he was frozen. I looked and saw Yoko-chan had did it.

"Howd you do that!" All of us asked

"The man told me a spell so I said ut.

"He won't be frozen for long so we have to leave.

Hikari-chun ued the last of her strenght and teleported us out of there.

We landed in Dippy and Yoko-chan's room and were glad to be back. We were about to leave when Grunkle Stan came upstairs and the myaterious man jumped out the window. Gr. Stan looked shocked and I noticed now that the mysterious man had 6 fingers.

Gr. Stan left and the rest of us did. Me and Hikari-chun went home and decided to lay down after going through all of that.

* * *

**Hey guys! Momoka-chan is helping me write chapters so it'll probably be faster now. Sorry about the rushed resolution, but I couldn't really come up with anything gomen ^^;. Also, alot of people have been saying that I should lower the japanese words I use, so I decided to only use it when Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, or Yoko-chan are being addresed or when someones acting funny like a Tsundere or something, but other than that I'm trying to lower it. Also, I never PM'ed anyone. Anyways, see y'all next time when Pacifica appears**

**Till next time, Jya nee~**


	16. Pacifica the Tsundere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica appears anti-climatically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, after enough people told her, Aoi finally introduced Pacifica and she wants a piece of 'Yoko'

**Here's Pacifica!**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

I woke up and it was 6am in the morning. I decided to read some fluffy GerIta since I shipped them and also to pass the time. About a half an hour later, Hikari-chun got up and told me good morning.

We wenr downstairs and made some toast, and I called my parents to see when they'd be back and they said next week. Hikari-chun was gonna stay with us now because her parents were moving nearby.

We went upstairs and got dressed. I had purple, blue, red highlights in my hair, a cute pink neko collar, a t-shirt with Iggy acting lkke a tsundere while Alfy gave him a kiss, hot neon pink jeans with little skulls on them, neon fuschia socks, and neon green shoes.

Hikari-chun was wearing neon blue, aquamarine, and black streaks in here hair, a dog collar that matched my pink neko collar, a tshirt with Natsu and Lucy on it, hot neon blue jeans with stars on them, neon rainbow socks, and yellow shoes with brown streaks.

We headed to the mystery shack and saw Gr. Stan sitting on the poch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Kuda-chan...do you happen to know if that man yesterday said his name?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh" he said depressed "That's fine"

"You Ok?"

"Yeah...just thinking of something."

"..ok.""

Me and Hikari-chun went upstairs, Dippy and Yoko-chan were upstairs with Candy and Gurenda.

"Hi" they all said.

"Hi" we said back.

I noticed Dippy look at me and Hikari-chun and blushed, but I decided not to tease hik about it.

Yoko-chan was eating a Kit-Kat that was leftover from Summerween.

"You guys wanna go to the movies" Yoko-chan asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Candy said.

We all decided to go see Robotech: The Movie at the dollar theatre and after that we saw Zootopia.

After the movie we all decided to get pizza and headed there. The whole time I was shipping Candy and Gurenda. Gurenda seemed like he liked Candy, but I kept my shipping goggles low. We got there and I saw Yoko-chan stop and scowl at someone.

The girl she was scowling at had long blonde hair and purple eyeshadow.

"Hmf...Mabel Pines" the girl said meanly

"My name is Yoko Kabe now and WHAT are you doing here Pacifica!" she said angrily.

"I'm getting ready to go on my yacht and was just picking out a new swimsuit, not that it would fit you , you pig! Hahaha!"

I'm not one to curse, but this girl was a total bitch! I was about to gie her a piece of my mind when Hikari-chun stepped in.

"Why don't you go be a bitch somewhere else!" Hikari-chun said angrily.

Pacifica looked offended and was about to say something back but then Candy steped in and had us leave.

The way back to te shack, Hikari-chun calmed down but was a bot peved.

I decided to do a bit more investigating and looked in Dippys book for an invisibility spel.

I foint one and used it on myself and followed Pacifica. I went to the lake where I helped Yoko-chan and Dippy put the mermam back to sea and Dippy gave hik revrese CRP. It was so hot that I got a pic of it.

I saw Pacifica go into her yacht and I followed. I saw her write in her diary and put it on her dresser. She left to the dock and I opened it with the presidents key that Dippy gave me from something him and Yoko-chan did and read it.

**_Dear diary, I saw Mabel or whatever she's called now, Yoko-chan or somethin. She honestly looked cite in that dress, but I don't need her knowing that so I called her a pig. I think I was to mean caise her friend called me a bitch. I think thts bre girlfriend, but I hope not._ **

OMG PACIFICA WAS A TSUNDERE FOR YOKO-CHAN. I hurredly got out of there and couldnt beleive that Yoko-chan was i a love triangle without even knwing ut. I decided not to tell Hikari-chun because she might try to fught Pacifica.

Later that day, I saw Paxifica and I walled up yo her.

"Hi Pacifica"

"What do you want?"

"I'm just gonna say if you want Yoko-chan to like yoy I would be a bit nicer." I said while walking away leaving her in shoxk.

I headed back home and layed down. Candy surprisingly came over wnd we all watched Ouran and she also sped the night.

The next day, I decided to go see Lee-kun and surprise him. I was heading to his house when I noticed him walking out talking with...a girl!

I ran up and yelled, "YOU CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU" I yelled.

"Kuda-chan! Its not what it looks like!" he said, but I'd had seen enough.

"We're through!" I yelled and stormed away with tears in my eyes, ignoring his calls.

I ran to the mystery shack since I didn't want Hikari-chun to beat Lee up and get in trouble. I ran up to Yoko-chan and Dippys room hoping to see Yoko-chan, but only Dippy was there.

"What's wrong" he asked caringly

"Lee was cheating on me" I cried.

He comforted me and told me everything would be alright. Then he asked me something shocking!

"Kuda-chan, since your single, do you wanna date?"

I gasped.

* * *

**Oohh...I wonder what gonna happen now ;), everything will be exlained next ch. Also, the next 2 ch.'s will be written by Momoka-chan so expect it soon. Other than that, I've been a bit busy with midterms so thats why this ch. took so long. Well till next time ~meku, Jya Nee~~**


	17. Dippy Likes Kuda!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda goes out on one date with Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...with this chapter Aoi had Momoka write it for her, and Momoka tried to do some expansion (Especially with Hikari) to the best of her ability with this story and to make a long story short, Aoi didn't like the new additons and basically had Momoka write the next one the way she wanted it.

**Hey guys, Its Momoka-chan here, and Aoi-chan wanted me to get inolved with the writing, so the next two chapters are written by me, but Aoi-chan layed out how the story's gonna go, so don't worry its not gonna be like that time with Alex-chan and chapter 12.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You like me Dippy!?" I asked shocked.

"Yes."

I started to think wheter or not I should give Dippy a chance, and I was about to say no when I thought that this could help me move past Lee.

"Okay Dippy, I'll give you a chance."

Dippy cheered and hugged me. He told me he already had a date set up at the diner, so I decided to go home and freshen up.

On the way, I remembered about Pacifica and decided to tell Hikari about it.

"Hikari-chun!" I yelled as I walked upstairs.

"Hey Kuda-chan! Where've you been?"

"Well, I was going to surprise Lee-kun, but I found him leaving his house with another girl!"

"Seriously!? I'm gonna have to give him a piece of my mind." Hikari said while crcking her fingers.

"You don't have to do that!" I said quickly, "Besides, I've decided to move on from Lee-kun and give Dippy a chance."

"You sure you're not going to fast?" Hikari asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay, whatever you say." she said as she turned on the TV and cut on Steven Universe.

"Oh that reminds me! I gotta tell you something I fond out about Pacifica!"

"I don't care what that bitch does honestly." she said angrily.

"Okay...you'll just have to find out later when she confesses..."

This got her attention as she stopped me from getting off the bed.

"What do you mean by 'confess'?" she asked.

"I used an invisibility spell I found in Dippy's journal, and I read Pacifica's diary. It said that she actually found Yoko-chan cute, but didn't want her to know, so she's acting like a tsundere towards her."

Hikari had a shocked look on her face.

"..."

"Okay, well I'll let you determine what you're gonna do, but don't do anything stupid OK?" I said giggling as I walked out of the room.

I headed over to the diner, but on the way I saw Lee and he started walking towards me, so I walked faster.

"Please Kuda-chan, let me explain!" Lee begged as I finnaly snapped.

"NO! I'M DATING DIPPY NOW SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lee jumped from me screaming, then slowly walked away sad.

I headed inside the diner and saw Dippy sitting at the table, and I noticed there was a bit of grease in hi hair, and I found it a bit funny he tried to look cool. I was giggling from that as I sat down leaving him a bit confued.

* * *

**HIKARI P.O.V**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Pacifica liked Yoko too! I knew that this meant that we were love rivals now for Yoko's affection. I wondered just exactly how was I gonna get Yoko to take me, but not let HER know I'm gonna win.

I decided to head out and spend the day with Yoko. I put my white APH shirt on with blue jeans, and my favorite pair of cute hot pink sneakers. I was determined to get Yoko's affetions and nothing was gonna stop me!

* * *

**KUDA P.O.V**

* * *

Dippy and I ordered our drinks and made some sall talk.

"So how long have you like me?" I asked flirty.

"Since the Summerween party, when we danced to that Vocaloid song.

"You know this makes a lot of sense now."

"What does?"

"All the times you blushed when I came around."

Dippy blushed harder and I giggled.

Our drinks eventually came and we ran out of conversation topics. As we waited for our food, we awkwardly sat there in silence. When our food came we just ate…

"So Kuda-chan, did you see the new Pokemon trailers?"

"..Yeah.."

I was starting to think back to Lee and that I probably overreacted. How I didn't let him explain himself and how I just went to Dippy because he was asked. I was acting horrible! I was acting like...like...Pacifica!

"Dippy...I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out."

"Wha..." he said sad, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know, but I'm just thinking and I just think of you as friend."

Dippy rubbed his eyes, "Ok."

I smiled, "Thanks for understanding Dipper." I said as I walked out of the diner and towards Lee's house.

I knocked on the door and his mom answered and told me he was in his room and that she was heading out.

I went upstairs and opened the door as I knocked. Lee was sitting on his bed and when he saw me he turned his body around.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"Why, just go back to your new boyfriend."

"No, I was an overreacting idiot and I should've let you explain."

"How do I know you won't do this again."

"Because people learn from mistakes, and I learn from mine too."

Lee hugged me, "That was my cousin, she's visiting for the summer."

"I'm so sorry..." I said as I tried not to cry.

"Hey, hey don'y cry. You learned from yor mistake and rcognize it." he said as he kissed my forehead.

I hugged him tighter.

He then kissed me again, on the lips. I kissed him back as his tounge touched mine and we started frencing.

"Is it ok, Kuda?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said as we fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**(CENSORED DUE TO NAUGHTINESS ^-^ he he he)**

* * *

**HIKARI P.O.V**

* * *

I headed towards the Mystery Shack, but then...I stopped dead in my tracks. Yoko was embrcing Pacifica! I had failed! How! How did she get her so fast.

I didn't want to face them, so I ran back to the house, my tears going into the cool summer air behind me.

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Ooof!" we both went.

I looked up and saw it was Dipper."

"Hey Dipper."

"Hey Hikari-chun, what's wrong?"

"I really don't wanna talk about right now...how bout you?"

"I had a date with Kuda-chan, but she only thought of me as a friend." he said looking down sadly.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as we walked down the street.

* * *

**KUDA P.O.V**

* * *

Lee held me as we layed down after the excitement.

"You better hurry and get dressed." he said, "My mom and cousin will be back soon."

"Ok" I said, "...Lee..."

"Hm? Yea?"

"My breasts aren't bad to you are they." I said concered.

"Kuda-chan, I don't care what size you are. You're you and I wouldn't have it anyother way."

I blushed which he noticed and started laughing.

I got dressed and said my goodbye before heading out quickly before his Mom got back.

I headed back to my house and went up to my room, when I entered...I saw something shocking!

Hikari and Dippy were on the blowup bed making out!

* * *

**Was it good? I really want constructive criticism for when I write chapters for this. Aoi-chan will be back chapter 19, so until then I want to improve my writing just in case she asks me again. Also, Aoi-chan when you read this, it was okay I put those scenes from Hikari's point of view instead of going with the orignal plan on just having the cliffhanger, right? Otherwise, R &R and see you next chapter!**

_**P.S: You thought I was gonna write a lemon, didn't you...hehehe, this story's rated T guys! :)** _


	18. What's wrong with Hikari!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari acts hostile towards Kuda and she wants to figure out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...just read the Author's Note Momoka left

**Hey guys, its me Momoka. Sorry it took so long for me to get tbis chapter out. Aoi-chan had changed her password cause she forgot it and forgot to tell me. She then got grounded cause she had failed some tests because she was watching too much anime instead of studying, and she wouldn't tell me because she didn't trust me that I wouldn't pull what Alex-chan did Also, me and her had a short falling out, but its over now and I don't wanna talk about it. Now enough of the sad stuff! Lets get to the story.**

**Oh yeah! One more thing, I know alot of you guys say I should stop the chan and kun thing, but Aoi-chan threw a fit when I tried to do that so sorry ^^'**

* * *

"What the heck!" I yelled in complete shock!

Hikari and Dippy got off of each other quickly. I noticed some of Hikari's lipgloss on Dippy's lips.

"What's going on!"

Dippy was babbing, but then Hikari spoke up.

"Dipper told me how you left him to get back with your cheating boyfriend!" she yelled.

I looked at her shocked, why was she getting mad at me! "It was a misunderstanding! And while we're on the subject, why are you kising my ex!" I yelled back angrily.

"Because we love each other!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, what about Yoko-chan?"

"She's with Pacifica now! I saw them embracing!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Dippy yelled, coming in between us.

Hikari got mad and stomped out of the room with Dippy following.

After they left, I picked up my Clefairy and hugged it with tears in my eyes. Cleafy patted my back while I cried.

* * *

After I calmed myself down, I watched some Hetalia to cheer myself up a bit. It was the episode where Alfy thought Iggy had died and high fived the grim reaper. It was funny, but not enough to cheer me up.

I called Candy and Gurenda. They were on a date, but gave me a minute.

"That's horrible!" Gurenda said.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah..." I said with sadness in my voice

"Maybe you should talk to her when she calms down."

"I'll try..."

I said goodbye and then cut on School Days. I decided to marathon it so that by the time I'm done, Hikari-chun may of calmed down.

After finishing, I headed to the Mystery Shack and saw Hikari cuddling with Dippy.

"Hikari, I-"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my cheek hurt badly.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN ILL HURT YOU EVEN MORE!" she yelled with pure anger.

I ran off with tears in my eyes and bumped into someone. I looked and saw it was Yoko.

"Oh my god! Your cheek is bleeding Kuda! Are you okay?" she asked.

I sniffled, "Hikari got mad at me and when I tried to talk to her she punched me."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know...she just isn't acting like herself..."

"Come on," Yoko said, "We'll go talk to her."

"But aren't you hanging out with Pacifica?"

"Pacifica? Why would I hang out with her? I was at the movies seeing Zootopia since Dipper's been acting weird."

"Wha..." I stopped. If she neber was with Pacifica...then what did Hikari see...

"Yoko, we need to go see Hikari and Dippy right now."

* * *

We headed to Myster Shack and up to Dippy and Yoko's room where they were cuddling watching Sailor Moon.

When Hikark saw me, she jumped on me, but I had planned what to do in case. I grabbed her hands and tied her hands together and then her legs.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" she yelled, bit I knew what to do. Yoko was yelling at Dippy who was crying, so I knew now was the perfect time to say it.

"Hikari! This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

Hikari just kept screaming and I she had tears in her eyes. It was working!

"Hikari! Yoko was never with Pacifica! You saw an illusion!"

Hikari started calming, but still not quite. "You're lying!"

I hugged her and she started to calm down...eventually I felt her shake and looked at her. She was back.

"Kuda...I'm so sorry, I dont know what got into me..."

"Its okay...its not your fault...Its Dipper's" I said and glared at him while untying Hikari.

He was crying after Yoko scolded him and we started questioning him.

"Why did you watch us fight like that and not intervene! You had to see something was wrong with Hikari!"

Dippy was bawling so I decided to let him calm down a bit.

"So Hikari, you said you saw Pacifica embracing Yoko?"

"Yea, once I saw that I turned to head back and then I ran into Dippy and that's all I can remember till now."

"Dipper! Why would you do that!"

He calmed down enough to say...

"All I can remember is a voice telling me what to do and if I didn't listen my head would hurt really badly..."

...Illusions...voices...controlled...I looked at Hikari and we both nodded and said...

"Bill."

Suddenly, Dipper started screaming holding his head as a black flames came out of his mouth that slowly turned blue. As that happened, the roof broke and in reached a giant robotic hand that grabbed Yoko!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're mine know Yoko Kabe!" A voice from the robot. We immediatley recognized the voice as Gideon!

Bill appeared in front of him in his human like form.

"Hahaha! You figured out my tricks Neko Light and Dark Shadow! But you're too late! Now DIE!" he yelled zapping a laser at us but we dodged and headed downstairs.

We ran outside and saw a big x in the sky and demons were trying to escape!

Hikari and I transformed into our magical girl uniforms and headed to town with Dippy so he could tell us how the journal said to stop it.

Candy and Gurenda were running from a demon Bill created! Hikari and I ran up to the demon and yelled-

**"Tenryu no Yokugeki!"** we yelled and banished the demon.

"Candy! Gurenda! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we were seeing Deadpool and the theatre roof got ripped off!" Candy said.

"Debris was flying everywhere and I got a few cuts protecting Candy!" Gurenda said pointing to his cuts.

"Okay, you two get to saftey while we deal with this." Hikari said and they nodded and headed off.

Just as we were about to leave a cloaked man appeared in front of us! It was the man who helped us before!

"Stop! Before you go you need this he said handing us a journal that looked like Dippy's butwith the number 1 on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man took off his cloak and he looked like...Stan!

"Are you..."

"I'll answer your questions later! Hurry before its to late!"

We nodded and all 3 of us went towards the giant robot to save Yoko amd stop Bill!

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for taking so long again and sorry if this chapter is rushed. Aoi-chan kept telling me to hurry and then kept having me change stuff. In fact, this was supposed to be a two-parter, but Aoi said put it all in one chapter. A bunch of other stuff happened, but I really don't feel like remembering that since its over with and Aoi-chan and I are on good terms now. Also, thanks to Alex-chan for editing some parts for me. Well, Aoi-chan will be back next chapter so see you guys unless I come back to write another ch.**

**P.S: We're reading Euphoria with Alex-chan...its...unique...to say the least, but she says it gets better...I hope...we're on the girl named Rika's route and Alex says we have 4 more after this...**

_EDITORS NOTE: No prob Momoka! I'm glad to help! And beleive me...It gets better ;)_


	19. The Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda and Hikari go save Yoko with Dipper's help (He just kinda cries most of the time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I can't be the only one who notices that Dipper cries all the time. Other than that, I'm such a great editor aren't I?

**Hey guys~~ Did you miss ke? Anyway I'm glad to be back and thanks Momoka-chan for writing the last 2 chapters for me meku~~. Sorry for any errors I wrote this on my phone again. Anyways I'm pretty sure you guys want to see tye exiting conxlusion.**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

We ran to te giant robot and started yelling attacks at it but nothing was working.

"HEHEHEHE!" the robatic voiced laughed. You can't stop me.

Dippy neary started crying, "there has to be a way. he sad.

I looked and saw that ther wsa some poerlines. I have an idea.

"Guys I had a idea" i whispsed.

I told them to make the robot run knto the powerlines. Dippy volunteered so he ran in front of the rbot and called it a big baka!

The robot started casing him so he ran under the powerlines and it noticed too late and crashed into the powerlines shutting it off.

Me and Hikari-chun jumped up using our hooks Attack on Titan style and broke througb the glass eyes.

"This is the ejd of the line Gideon!" we both yelled.

He giggled evily and zapped lightning at us.

"Bill gave me powers in case something happened"

We jumped around the glass room shooting powers at each othr until me and Hikari-chun ducked for cover.

"What should we do!" I asked

Hikari-chun snapped her fingers, "Try makeing a duble image and Ill jump wit it so you can shoot him from behind.

I said ok and did ot. Hikari-chun jumped with the double image and he was so focused on them. He didn't notice me come from behind and I shot him with a fire ball. He fell over and we tied him up.

We freed Yoko-chan and got of there.

"Thank you guys!" she said happily.

"Dont forget Dippy, he helped." I said

"Thanks Diper"

"Diepper blushed. We then started heading to Bill's lair.

"You were really brave back there Dippy. I said.

"Thanms ans sry bout before. He said sadly.

"Its ok, Bill forced you to do tjat." i said wiping his tears, "by the way, why are you named Dipper?

"Its becquse of my birth mark, he said showing me. "I never liked that name though cause this bkrthmark is embarrassing."

"Hmm...why Dont I give you a new name? Like how me Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan have lne?"

"Really."

"Yeah! How about...Ah I know! Kuyashi Nakimushi! It means Brave spirit and matchrs how Yoko-chan's is Yoko Kabe and means Cheerful Spirit. Even if your not brabe right now I know youll become brave soon.

Dipper, now Kuya-kun blusehd with a smile.

We went into the lair ajd Bill confronted us. Me and Hikari-chun started saying spels while Yoko-chan read some magic spells from the journak the man who looked like Grn. Stan gave us. Kuya-kun looked scared and had tears in his eyes. Ib told him it would be ok and told him to hide.

"Why cant you become good! Being evil only leads to sadness." I yelled.

He ignore me but I could tell my words were getting to him.

We all started telling him to become good.

"Dont be bad!" Yoko-chan yelled

"Please listen to us and becoke good." Hikari-chun uelled.

"Being god is the answer!" I said.

Bill then stopped and came down toc the grund.

He asked why should he listen to us and be good and we said we would help him. With or help hr would become god in not time.

"Ok" he said.

I had a smile on my face. Bill got up (he's in his older bishonen form by the way) and decided to close the portal.

He floated up to the portal and me and Hikari-chun follwed using our powers. Yoko-chan also folowed usong a spell she fount in the jurnal.

"Bill!" one of thw semons said. "What are ypu doing!"

"Im sealing the portal, if ypu decide to become good then you can follow me."

"Being good is for the weak! The demon sakd.

"No! Its the way of the right!"

The demon tried to hit Bill but we said a spell and knocked it back.

He tried tp seal it but ws having troble.

"Help!"

Hikari and me yelled, **"Tenryu no Hoko!"** which shot fire which stared seasling the hole and Yoko-chan helped hy saying some spells.

I finished up the last bit of sealing as the demons cursed us, but to no avail.

"Thank you for showing me the path of good Kudaranai Ketsunoana and you Hikari Kuroi and Yoko Kabe.

"Its no big deal meku~~ and you just say Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan."

"Why arent you a triangle?" Yoko-chan asked.

"I personally like this particular human form better." he said

We headed back down and Kuya-kun had hapy tears in hks eyes.

"You did it guys!" he said hapily.

"Thanks, bjt I wonder what that guy could've wanted.' i wondered.

Then, someone appeared behind Kuya-kun and scared him. It was him!

"Come with me to the mystey shak and everything shall be expained

We all followed the man to the shack, hopin are questions would be answered..

* * *

**Hey guys~~ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again Momoka-chan for writing the last 2 ch.s Ooh~~ Bill is good now, I wonder how this will go :) Also, they finally are gonna get the answers to the journals! Thanks Alex-chan for looking ochapter chapter since Momoka couldnt cause she was busy and the help with Dippy's new name. Alex-chan is the one who tells me what word mean in Japanese since she's learning. Also, we've all just finished Rinne's route in Euphoria. Its...well Momoka-chan described it accuratley last chapter with unique. Well, the next chapter should be out soon.**

**Until next time, Jya nee~~**

**P.S: I've made an Ao3 account and I'm gonna publish this story over there with some art I made of Kuda and Hikari in Rinmaru. Also, I found thos cool site cald Tvtropes and its so addictin!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you guys enjoyed my personal Chapter Notes and don't worry, Aoi won't bother getting around to deleting them.


	20. Guiding Bill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Kuya-kun show Bill arond

**Hey guus, Alex-chan isnt goina help wiht the stori anymore because of what sje did when I asked hed to upload fhe ch.'s onto Ao3. Thag was relly mean so I'll do it myself.**

**Otherwose, thanks Momoka fpr editing!**

* * *

We folloed the man to the Mystry Shaek and ue knoked on the dor.

Gr. Stan opened it ad had a shoxked look on hjs face.

The Stan lookalike said hos mame was Sanford and that Sran name was Stanley. He explained tjat they were twns and he had six fingers. Basically one day Stan got jelous ajd messed up his science project for college. Stan said he didnt, jt was fine when he left it and that someoje mustve tampred with it. I noticed Bill tense up when he mentioned that but I dodnt investigate. He said that stan was licked out of the house and left town. Stan mentioned he became a failing salesman. Stanfrod mentioned he wwnt to a dif. College and met old mqn mcgucket before he went crqzy wnd they made a portal that Bill told them about but mcgucket said it was danferous and quit and then he shut it down. Bill apologized for that and they forgave him. Stanford mentioned he made the journals but then later wqnted tp get rid of them so he called Stan and had him come to vet rif of it, but they fought and it led to him aciddentlay going into the portal. When he saw us at the Poke center be knew we were from this dimension so that's why he helped us. He sakd that know that he was back he was gonna destroy the portal. He told Gr. Stan that he could stll stay in the mystery shack for a while. Stan said ok and I thought I saw them blush at each othwr a bit but I decided to investigate later because I had to make sure Lee was ok!

* * *

I ran over to Lee's house which had a few brokem windows but was otherwise fine.

"Lee! Lee!" I scremed. He walked out pf the front door.

"Oh good! Your Ok!" I said huging him and he huged me back.

I told him everythjng that had happened.

"Wow that mustve been quite the adventure" he said with aew. "We were fkne necause we were in the basement."

"That's good" I said giving him a kiss.

We set up a date for next week and I headed back to my house.

Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Kuya-kun were there with Bill.

"Ok Bill, Kuya-kun is gonna show you around town, so be on yor besg behvior." I said and he nodded.

They headed out while me, Yoko-chan, and Hikari-chun ordered movie tickets so we cold take Bill. We got tickets to go see the Osomatsu-san movie **(AN: I know their isnt one but jusr imagone if there was one. It would be amazig meku~~)** and decided to hed out manga shopping.

I wqs wearing blue, black and pink highlights in my haor, a cute light blue neko collor, blue red contaxts in my eyes so I loked like Ruko from UATU **(AN: I love Vocaroid and UTAU! meku~~ \\(^0^)/)** a neon blue hoodie like Karamatsu that has the green cest on it, black jeans lik Karamatsu, neon brown green purple shoes with yellow socks.

Hikari-chun was wearing blue, purple, green highlights in hair, a white short that said opai because we like One Ponck Man, neon yelloe gren jeans, neon purple socks and neon red blue shos. Yoko-chan was wearing yellow, orenge, white highlights in hde hair, a neon red shirt that said FUJOSHI 4 LIEF, neon purple jeans woth green stripes, aquamaien socks with red lines, and neon green shoes with blue swirls.

We wsnt to outside the house and I cheked the mail. It was from my brother and sister at sumer cam, they wer le gonna be back in a few weeks and i coildnt wait. We went oer to manga shop and bought the Sailor Mon colection along with Sailor V, Hikari-chun bought some naughty~~ yaoi doujinshi of Levi and Eren and we all giggled, Yoko-chan got th first five vol.s of Food Warz. We left the anime shop giggling the whole time talking abput whether Phan, Pewdiecry, Septiplier, oer Ianthony would make the beter cople **(I watch them sometimes with a Momoka aince her older sister watches them. I think Phan is the best meku~~ blush /^-^/ blush)**. We stopped back home for a bit and sat our stuf down. Clefy and Piki (That's Hikari-chun njckname for her Pikachu) were playing with my cat's Sebastian and Ciel (They're mates).

We procedded to watch some Osomatsu-san and got on episode 4 before Kuya-kun and Bill got back.

"Hey guys! How was te Tour!" I aked.

"It was fun." Bill said with a light smile, "Kuya-kun was a good tour guied. He said causing Kuya-kun to blush.

I saw that blush and giggled, I totally started shipping them and thought Bill we be the tough bishonen seme while Kuya-kun was the soft gentle uke. I shook my head getting those dirty thoughts out of my mind and blushed.

"Kuda-chan why are you blushing? Bill asked.

"Nothing Nothing" I said quickly but I saw Hikari-chun had a smug smile om her face and I mouthd 'dont you daer'.

* * *

We headed out towards the Osomatsu-san movie and sat down. Bill was sitting next to Kuya-kun and Hikari-chun was sitting between me and Yoko-chan. During thr peview Hikari-chun whispered to me and Yoko-chan.

"Dont you thnik that Bill amd Kuya-kun would make the cuttest couple." she whispered "I know tou think so Kuda-chan, I saw ypu blushing.

"..eto..." I blushed and Hikari-chun amd Yoko-chan gigled which got Bill's attention and we quieted. Yoko-chan did say that it would be cute.

After the movie we started back tk the shack and Bill asked us stuff.

Kuda-chan, what does you guys names mean?"

Well my name is Japanese for Beautiful Shadow and the japanese for it is 下らない whixh is Kudaranai which means Beautiful and けつの穴 which is Ketsunoana and means Shadow. Hikari-chuns name means Light of the people and the Japanese for it ひかり which iz Hikari and means Light and 黒い which is Kuroi and means of the people. Yoko-chan'd name means cheerful Spirit and the Japaneae for it is 横 Yoko and means Cherful and 壁 which is Kabe and means Spirit. Kuya-kun's name means Brave Spirit since him and yoko-chan are twins and 悔しい is Kuyashi and is Japanese fkr Brave amd 泣き虫 which is Nakimushi akd is Japanese for Spirit also we like using tjese namese becaise we like the culture." I said.

"Thats pretty cool" Bill said.

We headed back to the Mystry Shack tl sleepover.

We all watched more Osoamtsu-san before laying down and I headed downstairs to make some popcoen.

I saw Grm Stan and Stanfod talking, so I was curious and listened.

"Dont think were gonna be like how we was befpre" Stanford saod.

"If you wont beleive me then I dont care" Stan said Angily.

They walled away and I wondered what coupd that had meant as I made the podcorn. I headed back up and we watched the Osomatsu-san movie oj my laptop again. After that, we laid bpankets on the floor and I layed next to Hikari-chun letting her have room next to Yoko-chan I told her giggling and she blused. Bill and Kuya-kun layed on a seperate one cause I dared Kuya-kun too and he blushed the whole time.

As I went to sleep, I thought of how exciting this week was and couldnt wait for tommorow. But then I saw quick flashes in my dreams, one was two guys in suits, one looked liked the monter from Summerwen, one of a white room, and another of Pacifica and Hikari-chun. I knew this was gonna he one heck of a week.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait meku~~ Me and Momoka-chan finished Euphoria. The true end gave me the feels and I reccomend it thought its a bit** **fisturbing. Alex really pissed me off with thoae author note and I am gonna delete them soon. Also, Nightreader_07 on Ao3, ketsunoana means Shadow. That's what Alex told me when we were still friends amd she gave me the Japanese a long time agp so that's why I put it in the chapter so you could see. Thanks Momoka for editing and also KARAMATSU 4EVER MEKU~~ whoops gomen ^^'. Well, R &R and NO FLAMERS! Were passing the half-watly point and I cant wait for the new stuff I jave planned. Also, I got alot of kudos on Bipper so im gonna write another chapter and also expect another Northwest High chapter soon meku~~**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	21. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan and the gang get kidnappee by an old foe!

**Hey guys meku~~ I'm writing this on vacation so I have to send the files to Momoka-chan so it takes a bit longer. California is so amazing! Too bad I didnt get to go tp Anime Expo. Anway, heres the ch!**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

I woke up with the sub in my eyes. Mt clock said it was 7 am so I decided to go make something for breakfast.

As i was making shre not to wake anyone up I saw Bill and Kuya-kun cuddling unknowinly. I giggled at this and tried my best not to squee so I rook a picture.

I went down and warmed up some potstickers. I was wearig my hair in two moni twin tails like misa but I didnt put highlights in yet so ny black hair showed, my Osomatsu-san tshirt with all them on it, and tokyo ghoul pajama pants. i made sure I fed Sebasian and Ciel who were playing with Clefy and piki.

Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan came down gigling. I asked them if they saw Kuya-kun and Bill and they said yes.

Hikari-chun was wearing a junjou romantica tshirt with her hajr in a ponytail showing her lightbrown hair because she didnt put highlightw in yet and cute black rocl shooter pajama panta. Yoko-chan was wearung a tshirt that said OTAKU 4EVER with chibi Eren, Levi, Naruto, Karamatsu, and Grell under it. and pink pajamas that had clefairies on it.

I got my laptop out and we played Undertale. If you dont know what it's about its about a child named Friks who falls to the underground and has a excitig adventure, we was on the part where frisk runs from Undine when the door knokked. It was loud so Kuya-kun woke up and we told him to answer it. When he opened the door eberything went black.

* * *

When i opened my eyes I was in a white room with a colar on my nekc.

A voice came on telling me to go to the next room so I did.

When I entered tbe room I saw Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Candy, Gurenda-kun, Wendy-chan, and Kuya-kun had the xollars on there necks too!

"Suddenly a guys voice came on "The game has started. The five of you will fight to tje death agaisnt each otber and the final one will defeat Kuyashi Nakimushi the 'keyhole' in a fight to the death!

Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, & Kuya-kun all recongize the voiec. It was the summerween monster!

"You! What dl you want!" i yeeled.

"I want to end yoi unlike how Bill was too cowardly!"

I and Hikari tried tl use our psychic powers but the colars shocked us.

"If you try to use yoir powers then the colars will shoxk you!" he laughed evily.

We knew we had tl find another solution when anoter door opened.

"Go, or the colars will explose."

We all went in there and I looked around for what to help us with. I saw nothing but I remembered that Yoko-chan had ben **(get it like BEN ;))** memorizng magic speels from the journals. I went and whispered a idea i had to her.

"Yoko-chan, do you remember how to do the cold spel."

"Yes.

" i want you to battle me and Hikari-chun and use a cold spell to make our bodys feel cold so the collar think were dead and deactivade so i we can bust out."

Yoko-chan nodded amd I explaned the plan to Hikari-chun and she agred.

We went in and I teamed up with Hikari-chun. I started to notoce that he got alot of the designs from Euphoria. If you dont what it is its aboht 6 people who have to play this game or tye collars on their nexks will explode. The main chara **(get it like Chara** ) cer is Keisuke who is the 'key' and the others are Rika his kouhai, Natsuki his sensei, Miyako the class president, Rinne a felow classmate who's distant, Nemu the popular girl in his class and Kanae hos childhood friend. Thry're the keyholes. Me, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan read it before together before Bill became good. It was very disturbing but the true route had us like 'the FEELS' and was great.

We started once the timer stopped and jumped around the room Naruto style to look unsuspicious. Yoko-chan than used the cold spell and we fell and pretendwd to be dead. The voice announced Yoko-chan the winner and I could hear Kuya-kun starting to cry because we didnt tell him and he thought he were dead. Once Yoko-chan walked out the lights wet off and the floor opened. Hikari-chun and me flipped over on ouf feets and landed perfecty.

The collars had came off of our necks so we could use our powers. Hikari-chun teleported us to the main room and we grabbed the others quickly and I used my psychic powrrs to dosable the colars. Kuya-kun hugged us with tears of joy in his eyes. I wiped the tears away fr him and he looked brave just like his name meaning.

We heard the Summerwen momster scream seeing we eere gone and I used my powers along with Yoko-chan's magic to destoy them.

We started running toward the room where he remained when I started hering voices coming frok somewhere.

"Cone on guys. Follow me!" I yeoled.

We stsrted going to where the voices were and when we were close enough the wall blew up. When the dust settled we saw Bill and Ford with the jurnal.

"What are you guys doing here." Yoko-chan asked.

"When I sensed somethkng was wrong I noticed you wer all gone so I knew it was him to due to the scent so I gog ford for backup.

Ford then gave Mable one of the journals so she coukd use more magic spells.

"Good you all are ok, but where is Kuya-kun?" Bill asked.

Kuya-kun came out from behind us and Bill ran over and hugged him tightly causing Kuya-kun tp blush.

"Dont ever make me worry like tht again." he said like a cool Seme. I looked and Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan and we all silently giggled. So did Wendy-chan who joined with us.

We headed to where the Summerween monster was and confronted him. He stated shooting ice crystals at us and we jumped around the room. Wendy-chan helped Yoko-chan and Ford ny saying magic spells in the joirnals. Gurenda-kun and Candy-chan were shooting the guns Fors had brough. Kuya-kun was helping Bill who was fightinf and me and Hikari-chun were jumping around shooring spdlls.

Eventually we had him down and me and Hikari-chun helled-

**"Tenryu no Yokugeki!"** we yelled and banished him bit we knew he wouldnt.

We all startee cheering that we won when the ground shook and a demon that looked like Bill but had a blue tuxedo on and tie instead of bowtie.

"You! I thought you wer banished! Bill yelled.

The blie bill lajghed evily, "you seem shocked Bill or should I say my brother!"

We all gasped! Bill had a brotber!

"I was the one who summoned yojr Ex to kidnap these children but like always he was a failure. I'll take it in my own hands now and kill all of ylu and restart Weirdmeggedon **HAHAHA**!" he laughed evily before telelorting away leaving that ominois message.

"That's my brother Phil, he and i are twins but im oldest and he was always jealous of me but nkw that Im good he wants to restart weirdmegeddon. We have to stop him!"

We all agreed and headed homw to take a rest frkm the long dah. Kuya-kun was aking Bill something

"What was that about ex?" Kuya-kun asked.

"I ued to date the simmerween monster till he cheated on me woth Phil. I just used him as a minion when i originally fought yall."

Kuya-kun said ok but he looked a bit jelous.

It was already 6 pm so when I got back my parents were there and were glad I was safe. Also wendy's friends were there looking for her and...Lee-kun! He hugged me glad that I was safe and I gave him a kiss. My dad made a huge sushi buffet since they just got back and we all chowed down.

"Itadakimasu!" We all went, Wendy-chan was talking to Ford about practicing magic with him and Yoko-chan to which they agreed. I was sitting next to Lee-kun and telling him about what happened.

"Wow, that's awesome Kuda-chan." he sakd patting me on the head and I blished.

"Thank you meku~~" I said happily.

I noticed that Thompson looned different, he had a blie tshirt on with jeans and he was skinny and fit like a bishonen and I blushed looking at him.

"Hey Wnedy-chan, waht happened to Tjompson ai **(teehee)** thought he was fat but nkw he looks hot." I asked

"He recently went to a work out and got in shape, i cant beleove im saying thjs but hes a total bishonen." she sais

I also noticed Bill and Kuya-kun were talking alot and Kuya-kun was saying he wanted to show Bill the forest.

"Sure that sounds fun." Bill said and Kuya-kun blushed like an uke.

I giglled and so did Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan.

I noticed Nate kept looking at Lee before talking to Tambry. I decided to ask Lee about it later. Unfortunately, Robbie cake looking for Wendy who broke uo with him.  
"Wendy why havent ylu answered my texts!" he yelled and Wendy was abkut to yell when Bill stood up and did a spell. All of a suddenly Robbie started screaming in horrible pain and running around.

"What did you do?" I asksd.

"I made him think he's on fire, but its actually just an illusion. " i nkticed he got that Yu-Gi-Oh! Seaoson 0.

He then stopped it and Robbie ran off sobbing like a baby and fell on the ground and busted his teeth. We laughed st him because he was a dick and Im not kne to call people that unless i hate them for being jerks like robbie.

* * *

after dinner we all headed to the mystery shack to sleepover. We said goodbye to Wnedy's friends but Lee decoded to come with us which made me very happy.

Bht while we were walking there someone came to us. It was two guys in suits that sajd Cia. One had brown hakr and looked younger thqn the one whit black-grey hair ajd moustace.

"Hello are you Kathie Halco alias Kudaranai Ketsunoana?" I was sbout to answer when Ford spoke up.

"Im sorry I dont knkw who that is, Im just out with my grandchildren and there friends."

The older onle looked at Ford supicioisly for a whole hefore saying ok and leaving.

Ford told us he would explain it later and we got to the shack. Grunkle Stan said hi to us and looked at Ford before averting his eyes and so did Ford who went to the basement behind the machine. I started tk get suspicilus and decoded to investigate tkmmorow with Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan.

We set up my laptop and staeted watchijg MLP but the Japanese dub because we all thought it was better then the English Dub.

I snuggled next to Lee-kun, Bill was sitting with his arms over Kuya-kun who was in front of him, and Gurenda-kun had his head next to Candy. We then all fell asleep and K saw Thompson and Soos and a weird creature. I wokw up ajd decided to get some water. I took Lee-kun's arm off from adound and snapped a pic of Bill cudling with Kuya-kun. As I beaded downstairs I was on my phone when I heard talking. I saw it was Ford and Stan. I then listened in.

"I said that it wknt go back to the way it was before." Ford said sternly.

"I knlw, i didnt mean anything."

"Your eyes said diffently."

Stan then looked at him then away. Then he grabbed his shoulders...and kissed him! I took pic for evidence qyuickly.

He then pulled back and apologized looking away.

"Im sorry, it was spur kf the moment."

"It's fine just dont do it again." Ford said looking away blushin.

"I quickly ran up the stairs silently before they coild noyice me and layed back mext to Lee. They were lovers! Such a forbiddeb romamcr but what broke it? I decided to investigate tommorow with Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan. Just what was going in between them?

* * *

**Hey guys meku~~ Hope you enjoyed the xhapter, its one of the lknger ones. I wonder whays between Ford and Stan tehee~~ youll have to find out next chapter meku~~ Also please leae revjews and construcyive criticism I havent gotten a review in a while. Also, I love Tvtropes, I' think i should make a page for my fic or put in the reccomend fanfic sect. but Im still deciding. Well anyway see you next xhapter and thanks to the peolel on Ao3 who left kudos on Bipper, you guys are the best!**

 

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	22. Phil's Minion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan meet obe of Phil minions!

**Hey guys meku~~ i don't want to keep you guys waktkng to see the conclusion of the cliffhanger**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

When I woke up I saw a Lee-kun cuddling me and I cuddled him more. He woek up wheb he felt my head nuzzled his bishonen like chest.

"Ohayo Gozamasu Lee-kun meku~~" I said cutely.

"Ohayo Kuda-chan he said huggin me.

"You dont have to leave yet do you?"

"Yeah" he said sadly "I have to get ready for our date this aftdernoon."

"Oh yeah meku~~" I said happily.

He then hugged me before he headed out. I than rememberd what happened last night and made sure my phone still had the evidence. It did so I woke up Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan who were unknowingly cuddling and blushed when tbeh noticed. I giggled.

"What's wrong Kuda-chan?" Yoko-chan asked.

"I saw Ford and Stan kissing last night!" I squealed.

Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan looked shoxked. "Really! Are you sire you didnt see things."

I showed them the pic and there jaws dropped.

"So forbidden..." Hikari-chun said.

"Its like that America x Canada fanfic I read..." Yoko-chan said.

"But we all know UsUk is far superior." I said and we all nodded.

"I think we should investiaglate and find out why they broek uo." Hikari-chun said.

"Yea." Me and Yoko-chan sakd and nodded and we headed off.

We started looking around using an invisibilty spell in the journal. Yoko-chan went to look in Stan rokm while me and Hikari-chun looked in Ford's room. We found his personal journal so we read it. It was a bit old.

**_Dear joirnal,_ **

**_Stan kissed me last night. He probanly wants to go back to how it was before bjt I cant let that happen. After he ruined college for me their is no way I'll forgive him. Thats why mom and dad kicked him out when it turned out he ruined my chances at college. To this day I still wo der why he was jelous even though we were secret lovers._ **

Me and Hikari-chun OMG'd. They WERE sefret forbidden lovers. But why did Stan ruin his chances to college if they were happy?

We called Yoko-chan down and showed her. We then took a pic so we could confront Ford about it later.

We went back unoticed because of the invisibility spell. Kuya-kun was headed ojtside with Bill to show him the forest. Me and Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan looked at each othre. I grabbed my phone and we followed them because we shipped them and wanted to take pics for my yaoi collection.

They went into the wods and were looking at the scenery. We all tought it was so cute~~ then Kuya-kun loomed at Bill blushing and started to talk to him.

"Im having a really good time Bill." he blushed.

"Me too Kuya-kun." Bill said causing Kuya-kun to blush.

This was it! He was gonna confess to him! But then he looked off too the side.

"I just want you to know Kuya-kun is that we aer being followd." he said walkibg to the bush we were invisible in and saying a spell which lifted us in the air and took the invisiblitly spell off.

"How'd you know!" I asked.

"Im magic so I sensed you're prensence. He sakd.

He made us go home and as we walked back I noticed Kuya-kun face was red like a tomato. He was such a cute uke that I hoped Bill and him got together. I even thougb of a cute name for their child, 'Bipper'  **(get it ;))**.

As we headed back I waved goodbhe to Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan as I had to go home and get ready for mg date.

I had blue red orange hihlights in my hair. A HaruMako tshirt from Free that had them kissing suggestivley **(naught naughty~~ ;))**  A Dramatical Murder sweat pants that had Aoba and said #1 uke, neon magenta socks and neon green shoes with brown swirld.

I headed to the arcade where we planned to meet. Lee was standing by the Dance Dance Revolution macine looking like an hot bishonen like he is.

"Lee-kun!" I yelled running to him and glomping him.

"Kuda-chan there you are." he said smiling.

"Srry to keep you waiting. I apologized.

He said it was fine and we started the date. We played some DDR and some other games. I was so good at it that other people started challenging me. Lee-kun cheered me on as I beat a bunch a people. I made the high score so they put my picture up on the wall of achievements. After that, we went to the movies and saw the Osomatsu-san movie again because he didnt get to see it. Then we went to the anime store and bought some Tokyo Ghoul merchadise and manga. We then decided to get something to eat so we went to get Chinese. Aftre we leaft we heded back to my house.

"I had a vreat time Kuda-chan." he said to me

"Me too meku~~" I said cutley.

We were about to go in to my room sjnce no one was home because my parents went out of town for tbe day to get soem more suplies for the resturat. Lee-kun was blusing the whole time and I gigled. Bht when we got to my house we saw Wendy-chan sitting there crying with Yoko-chan and Hikari-chun who alwo had tears.

"Whats wrong?" lee-kun sakd.

"Did Robbie cause this, Im gonna give him q piece of my mind." i saod.

"No...Thompson and Soos were foind dead today in the forest." Hikari-chun sakd.

I felt time stop. I just saw Thompson yesterday and than I had that vision. How coud it be...

* * *

One week had passed and we had the funeral. Mel  **(Melody genderbent, I think Soos would be better with a boy so I genderbent her.)**  was crying and I comforted him. Thompson parents were there and his coach who had just helped him become fit like a bishonen. It was very cludy and gloomy.

"Soos! Wah!" Mel cried.

We all said our condolences as therr bodies were put down into the ground. Dirt started covring the caskets.

We headed back to Mytery Shack after saying goodbye to Thompskn's parents and Mel. Grn. Stan and Ford were sikent as we headed upstais.

I pulled Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Kuya-kun, Wendy-chan, Gurenda-kun, Candy, and Bill to te side to talk to thwm. I told them about the vision and also explained them to Wedy-chan and Gurenda-kun and candy.

"Did you see the monster who killed them." Bill askdd.

"No" i said but i coild tell its skin was pale.

Bill saod he would look into it and we decides to take a walk. I told Lee-kun I would be rifht bqck and would be ok.

We started walking towards town anr heard sounds. Then it started lightly drizling rain. We then saw a figure came towards us and it pushed Kuya-kun into a wall! He started crying and Yoko-chan checked him. We loomed at who attacked him. The creature had white pincer hand and feet and slug like body with pink eyes. It was the creature I saw in my dream that killed Thompson and Soos!

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU FUCKING JERK!" I yelled woth pure anger and hatred in my voice. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!"

The creature laughed. "Im a shapeshofter and Phil told me to do it and help him restart Weirdmegedon because Bill was to weak to do jt."

Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Wendy-chan who was starting to learn magkc rsn tkwards hin and attacked but nothing was working and he puzhed us to thenwall and kocked everyone but me out.

"Now Ill kill more!" he laughed evilly "Starting with the one you care the most for, Lee!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled with so much anger as my eyes started glowing and J started floating in the air and so did the others who started turning into magical girl jniforms.

Hikari-chun had red breastplate armor with neon blue yellow pink  **(get it :))**  leggings and a regular sword. Yoko-chan had pink breasyplate armoe with green leggings and a staff. Wendy-chan had orange **(like her hair get it ;))**  breastpalte arlegginfs aquamarine legginfs and a wand. Gurenda-kun had pink breastplate armor and yellow leggings. Candy had beige breastpalte armor and dark blue leggings with a cool gun like Mami from Madoka.

If you dont knwo what thats about, its about a girl named Madoka who gets asked to make a cotraxt to become a magical girl from a creature known as Kyubey and also her friend Sayaka after they meet Mami and there's this other girl who doesnt want her tk become a magical girl named Homura and also the hot headed Kyouko. I cant say anymore or I'll spoil it so definitley check it out.

I opened my eyes and looked at my self. I had white angel wings and a white beautiful long dress. My hair became long and silky white turning into a light-mid blue as you got to the bottom. My eyes became red from fhejr usual brown. I still had the glow around me and I oooked at the shapeshifter who stared at me in shock and said.

"Everyone with me."

We all pointed toeards the creature and all yelled.

 **"TENRYU NO YOKUGEKI!"**  we yelled spouting beams from our weapo s and my finger which hit him and he screamed as he was banjshed.

Bill ran up to us and saw me as I slowly begun to descend tkward the grund and go bak to normel.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You unleasehed your ultimate psychic and magic power. Usually that happens if someone you deeply love and care for is in danger." he said

"The monster said he was gonna kill Lee! And then I screames and that happened.

I looed at everyone ans we all smiled knowjng we put Thompson adn Soos's killer to banishement. I told Bill that Phil was behind all this and the mosnter and he said he knew of the shapeshifter who was supposed to have been frozen when he went underground with Ford and Phil mustve let him loose and that know we had to pay closer sttention and when I had my visions to tell then immediatley.

I said Ok and we all headed back home after that long and exhqusting and sad but now hopeful day.

* * *

**Hey guys meku~~ hope you enjoyed! Wow, Kuda-chan got a new power! Tjat was so exciting! And poor Soos and Thompson, why couldnt he gotte Robbie! Otherwise, next xhapter will be happier and have some HikaYoko ;) well remember to R &R and see you next tjme!**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	23. Pacifica VS Hikari-chun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari-chun and Pacifica start batling for Yoko-chan's affectins

**Here's the next chapter meku~~! Now we get to see some HikaYoko ;)**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

A week passed since Thonpson and Soos died. We were trying to find a way to bring them back with the help of Bill. Also, ever since my true power were unleased, and we all got magical girl costukes (me and Hikari got upgrades though cause we got them before) we all started practicing more. I hadn't turned into that angel form again but my suit got upgrader. When I transformed I had neon blue white breastplate armor like my hair when I turned into the angle form, red leggins and a sword like Hikari-chun's so were like Zolo from One Piece when we fought togethet.

If You dont know what One Piece is about. Its about a boy named Luffy trying to become the greatest pirate by getting the One Piece treasure. He makes a crew along the way and lot of other stuff happens, but itll take to long to explain.

Also, Wendy-chan got an upgrade in her weapon. She had a huge battle axe that was super effective  **(get it, like Pokemon ;))**.

We were prqcting our magic and fighting behind the Mystery Shack while Kuya-kun watched. It was time for a break so we headed towards him and drunk some water.

"You guys look great out there!" Kuya-kun said.

"Thanks meku~~" I said kawailly.

"But your still not good enough to defeat Phil. Right now if you fought him, he would pluck you to the side like a fly. So keep practing." Bill said coming outside.

"Got it!" we said and practiced some more.

We practiced all day and it was sunset by the time we finished. We said goodbye to Candy and Gurenda who went home. I, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Wendy-chan headed into town to buy something to eat.

Just as we were getting a pizza we saw Pacifica and glared at her as sbe walked towards Yoko-chan.

"Yoko-chan are you doing anything timmorow?"

No.

"Well meet me at the crnter tommorow at 9 am. She said and walked away.

"Your not going are you?" Wendy-chan asked.

"Im curoous so ill go." Yoko-chan said and I saw Hikari-chun tense up.

We headed to my house and they slept over. We spent the night watching Osomatsu-san and talking about who was hotter America or England.

"I think America is the hotest" I said and Yoko-chan agreed with me.

"Well I say England." Wendy-chan said and Hikari-chun agreed witj her.

We then talked more about stuff and read some naughty~~ USUK doujinshi and other stuff like LeviEren, IchiKara, and Pewdiecry.

* * *

The next morning I helped Yoko-chan prepare while Hikari-chun stood to the side oooking out the window.

Yoko-chan headed out and I and Wendy-chan checked on Hikari-chun.

"Whats wrong? We asked.

"I havr a bad feeling about Pacifica" she said.

"Do you want to follow them?" Wendy-chan said.

"They'll notice us"

"Dont wirry" I said "We have the invisibility spell and Yoko-chans magic isnt as good as Bill's so she wont nktice neither will Pacifica because she doesnt have magic."

"Ok" Hikari-chun said and I said the spell.

"Tetsuryukon!" we yelled and was invisible.

We followed Yoko-chan and shused Bill who was about to say aomething. He was habging out with Kuya-kun and I made a mental note to check later and take pictures for my yaoi collection.

Yoko-chan went to the town center. Yoko-chan was wearing a neon multicolor sweater, neon green, blue, abd pink jeans, rainbow socks and neon fuschia shoes with dark blue red green yellow  **(Pokemon get it ;))**  shoelaces.

Pacifica was standing there wearing her usual outfit, a tshirt and blue jeans.

"So bland! Wheres the color?" I said and Hikari-chun and Wendy-chan agreed.

"Hey Pacifica~~" Yoko-chan said kawailly.

"Hey" Pacifica said like a tsundere.

They started walking around and went to the movies and saw the Jeff the Killer movie **(Imagine if it was real! That wohld be cooru~~~)** , then Pacifica went shopping and I could tell Yoko-chan was bored their becuase their was no manga their.

They than went to a chinese take out and ate in.

After that theybyeaded back to square and Pacifica said goodbye to Yoko-chan.

"I had a good time Pacifica-chan~~~" Yoko-chan said.

"Yeah…me too…" Pacifca said like a tsundere blushjng.

"See ya! Yoko-chan said running off.

Pacifica waved and walked kff and Hikari-chun glared at her. We hurrjed back to the Mystery Shack thabks to Hikari-chun teleporting us and met Yoko-chan in her room.

"Hey Yoko-chan!" We said.

"I know you guys followed me, I was fine as you can see bakas~~" Yoko-chan sakd kawailly.

"How did you know?" Wendy-chan asked.

"Bill told me psychically. He can send us messages to our minds but didnt tell you yet and we may be able to do that soon!

"Like in Madoka!" I said and she shook her head yes.

We aplogized and she forgave us but than Hikari-chun said shed be back so I followed her to be safe.

She went tk Pacifca and confronted her.

"I know you like Yoko-chan." she said.

Pacifica glared at her. "And what about it, your not dating her so I have a chamce."

Hikari-chun glared back, "Well I'm gonna get her feelings before you! Hmph"

Paxifica hmphed back and they walked off. I couldn't beleive it! Yoko-chan wsa in a love triangle and she didnt even know it! I walked back with Hikari-chun and we talked

"Are you sure thks was a good idea? We're only 13 and your making a rival with a billionaire our aeg."

"Yes, niw I know I have to get Yoko-chan's affectiins before…her…" she said angrily.

We walked back to the Myter Shack and slept over with Wendy-chan.

* * *

The next day I woke up and Hikari-chun was heading out to hang out with Yoko-chan. She asked if I wanted to follow her and investigate Pacifica to see anything suspicious but I had a date with Lee-kun and I definitely can't reschedule something important like that so I told her sorry no and apologized but she said it was ok and she headed ouy. She was wearing a black tshirt that had Nemu and Kanae from Euphoria and neon hot pink shorts with strings coming from the belt part that were green-blue with bright orange yellow intertwined also her hair had bright blue streaks with some dark orange in them.

I was wearing a Elfen Lied tshirt, pink , apple red, and green streaks in my haie, sweatpants with Natsu on them and white shoes I painted orange, pyrple, green, and black neon. I then headed out.

I and Lee-kun went on a double date with Candy and Gurenda-kun. We went to the movies and saw Ponyo, then we webt to the arcade where I beat more people at Dance Dance Revolution because I was so good at it so we got free pizza for me winning, then we all browsed at the anime shop and I bought some strawberry pocky and blue struped pantsu which made Lee-kun blush and I giggldd cause he was so cute when he djd that meku~~.

After that we said goodbye ti Candy and Gurenda and I asksd Lee somethjng.

"Hey Lee, the other day I saw yoh looking at Nate-san alot, why?"

"Oh, he's my ex." Lee said.

"YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" I said shocekd

"Yeah, but ut didnt work out so we decuded to just stay friends.

I squealed inside as yaoi thoughts ran through my mind. I then got an yaoi idea.

I asked Lee if I could take pics of him and Nate-san making oht. He said ok and called Nate and he met us at my house. We went in my room and then theh started. Tbey were frenching each other and I cohld see there tounges touch and stuff. My body felt hot cause I was embarassed watchung my boyfriend make out wiht his ex boyfriend but I kept watching and snapped some hot pictures for my yaoi collection. After they finished Nate said bye and left and Lee-kun wiped any spit on his mouth. Since no one was home me and Lee-kun got a bit...steamy (hehe…you perverts, privacy ;)P).

Before ny parents got back we got dressed and we said goodby and he headed back hone.

I saw Hikari-chun so I greeted her

"Konnichiwa Hikari-chun!" I sajd

"Konnichiwa…" she sajd miffed.

I asked her what was wrong and she told me how today her, Yoko-chan, and Pacifica had hung out cause of Yoko-chan. The day went nornal but Yoko-chan said she thinks kf both of them as friends so now she and Pacifica kbow they have to get serous to get Yoko-chan to like one of them.

"Wow! Sorry I couldn't help, but I had a date with Lee-kun. Also, I got sone hot yaoi pics of Nate and Lee making out and fencing ill show you later.

Hikari-chun decided to look at the pics to calm down and we squeed at how hot they were. We both agreeed that Lee-kun was a total uke  **(Uke means bottom)**  and Nate kun was a toltal seme (Seme means top).

We then watched some Dramatical Murder before going to sleep.

* * *

I had a weird vision in my sleep of a guy witb grey googles, bombs, my friends, family in trouble, and a weird yellow square thing but I couldnt see what it was.

When I woke up I told Hikari-chun about my vision and then we called Bill so he coukd tekl everyone else.

My parebts came in my room after I finished talking to Bill and told me they had a surprise outside. I webt outside and saw…...an RV!

"Were gonna pick your little sister and brother up from summer caml and were gonna take an rv to sightsee to and back so can bring your friends if you want.

Me and Hikari-chun squealed and called everyone. Later we were all ready and packed.

I was wearing a hat that looked like Noiz's from Dramatical Murder cause he was my favorite character, died my hair like Noiz's and put red orange and darm blue streaks in them, a leather jacket like Karamatsu with a neon watercolor shirt underneath, pink, orange, and purple leggings, and neon blue shoes with brown streaks.

Hikari-chun was wearing a pink, yellow blue shirt **(get it ;))** , orange, purple and green streaks in her hair that she died black like Koujaku, a red jacket over it like Koujaku from Dramatical Murder (We were about to read it soon), neon red with dark tangerine-blue perwinkle jeans and pink shoes with neon lights when you stepped.

Yoko-chan had her hair like Clear fro Dramatical Murder but with pink streaks. Also she was wearing a red Osomatsu hoodie, green, purple and aquamarine streaks in her hajr, dark green jesns with bright yellow neob streaks, abd bright blue shoes with dark red in them.

Kuya-kun was wearing his hat but his hair was dyed blue and he was cosplaying as Aoba from Dramatical Murder. We had him cosplay as it cause he lost a bet earlier and also Kuya-kun was totally a uke (Aobooty, more like **DIP** booty am I right ;)P) Bill complemented him and Kuya-kun blushed which cause me to squeal inside since I ship them SO HARD MEKU~~~ I made sure I snapped a quick pic for my yaoi collection.

Lee-kun was there dressed gothically and died hus hair balck and gothic because we were making fun of Robbie and dared him to act all emo like him in front of his face before he left. Robbie cried emoly and we laughed cause he deserved it.

Wendy-chan had her hair like Mink from Dramatical Murder and died her hair brown with pink red streaks, a Ichimatsu hoodie since he was her favorite character  **(IchiKara 4 EVAR!)** , neon pine tree green, and red shoes with black streaks

Candy died her hair pink like Sonico from Super Sonico, and was wearing the costine xause she lost the bet with Dipper except she liked the cosplay.

Gurenda-kun had her hair like Ren's from Dramatical Murder except shebdidnt dye it yet. She was wearing a neon pink red purple shirt with Vocaloids on it, neon pink jeans wirh neon darj green streaks, and orange shoes with purple-fruit punch color.

Bill was dressed normally but said he could do a double image so he was gonna dres as BOTH Virus and Trip fron Dramatical Murder later.

Pacifca was there too because Yoko-chan asked. She was wearing a plain white tshirt whit jeans which was so bland! There was no color too it! But i didnr say anything but we all knew and nodded accordingly.

We were dressjng like Dramatical Murder characters because we were gonna stop at a convention on the way back for a few days and wanted to go as a group. We had the full cosplays in our suitcase but only Kuya-kun amd Candy-chan were wearing theirs. Also since we ran out of characters Candy dressed as Sonico.

We got in tje RV, and waved goodbue to Grunkle Stan and Ford and I made a mental note to investigate their relationship when we got back and find out more.

We started heading off, but I had a feelinf something was gonna happen when we got to the Summer Camp, but I ignored it and talked with everyone.

Eben though, I still windered aboutbmy vison earlier.

* * *

**Whew! That chapter was long meku~~ I wonder what that vision was about, youll jave to find out next chapter! Also all thar HikaYoko ;) Also I just finished Dramatical Murder anime and i HAVE to read the VN. I cqnt beleIve they cut the yaoi out! Anyway please review and leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND NO FLAMING. I havent gotten a review in a while so please review meku~~**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~~**


	24. The Guy From The Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan ad eberyone go to pick up her brother and sister from sumer camp amd face a foe along the way

**Hey guys meku~~ Hoep you lik this chapter. Momoka-chan didn't get to edit hecause shes not tlking to me becase she didnt Lke the Dipcifca oneshot I wrote for her. Hmph! I tought it was gret! And I dont even like Dipcica. Well anway hoep you ghys liek it**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

We wer all siting in the RV. My parents were talking and drivig, Kuya-kun and Bill were talking wile Kuya-kun blushef. It was kawaii so I tok pics for my Yaoi collection.

Yoko-chan was watching Steven Univrse in Japanese with Hikari-chun and Pacifica. Pacifica was complaining about it not being the English Dub evwn thouh we all knew rhat the Japanese dub was way better then the english dub. I didnt say anything but Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Wendy-neechan, Kuya-kun, Candy, and Gurenda looked at ech other and nodded accordingily.

Candy-chan was showing mee and Wendy-neechan a VN valled KBTBB or Kissed by te Badest Biddr.

If you dont know what thats about. Its about a girl who works in a rch hotel and acidentally gets put in a balck markwt auctiom. To sabe her from getting bouht by someone bad, these 5 hot bidders buy her instead and you get to choose from Eisuke, the cold owner of tje hotel, Soryu, a mafia leader, Ota, A painter who likes dogs and treats ypu like one, Baba, a thuef, and Mamoru, a lazy cop. Alot of other stuff happebs so you should read it. In my opion, Baba and Eisuke were the bedt. Eisuke was such a cool kuudere amd Baba was funny and he was hot and remided me of Lee-kun with his hair.

I was totally ahipping Eisuke x Soryu, Baba x Ota, and Mamoru x Mei Ling (we didnt get to jer yet, Candy-chan showed me clips.)

We finished reading the prologe when I sighed.

"I wish we had money to buy all the routes meku~~." I said sadly.

"I could help you wiht that." Bill said suddenly.

Really! I said exicedely.

"Yes. Just let me see what the app is and I should have something by tkmmorow.

"Thank you meku~~!" I said.

We then started reading something else caled Mystic Messenger.

If you dont know what thats about, its about this girl who finds an app calld Mystic Mesenger and downloads it and it has her text with someone called unknown who leds fer to a apartment. Then she starts talking to these hot guys and joins a corporation called RFA. Alot of other stuff happens so sou shoudl read it. I was shipping 707 x Yoosung, Jumin x Zen, and Jaehee x the MC.

We were plauing and wanted to get moer hourglassses but again we didnt have the monye. Bill said he look at tht toband we sai thank you and started reading Dramatical Murder kn my laptop.

* * *

It was starting to get dark by the time we finished Koujaku's route. It was kawaii~~ with the chilldhood friend stuff and blushng meku~~. But we started to lay down as my parents drove. I snuggled next to Lee-kun and we watched Tom and Jerry. I started shipping Tom x Jerry because I think it wold be sweeto :)

Hikari-chun was laying next to Yoko-chan and so was Pacifica. Kuya-kun was next to Bill blushinv but i coulsnt takw a pic or they would see me and probaly blush.

We all went to sleep and I had thay weird dream again but this time I saw a yellow thing with an hoirglass symbol.

* * *

When I woke up the next dya my parets told me we wold be there in half a hour and to get dressed.

I had my Noiz hat on from yeatwrday but I had ny hair died peach like Noiz but with yellow-green, pink, and dark black highlights in, neon pink sky blue, lemonade yellow shirt with orange polka dots on it that had 707 and Jumin on it, neon white jeans with red and brown spots, one neon pink red green legging and the other neon orange, periwinkle and blue, and neon orange shoes with blue green purple shoelaces.

Hikari-chun still had her hair died black like Koujaku but with bark ocean blue streaks in it now, a neon blue pink shirt that saix OTAKU 4 LAIFU~~ in neon orange letters, black shorts that had aquamarine streaks with pink neon, rainbow soxks, and dark blie shoes with bright orange and yellow neon with rainbow lights as you stepped .

Yoko-chan had her hair died white like Clear still but wjth dark brown red orange strwaks, apple red contacts in her eyes, a tshirt that said 'Pasta Doitsu!' with Italy-kun givung Pasta to Germany-kun because she shipped it **(Gerita 4 EVER! \\(^0^)/)** , neon autumn orange jeans with dark grey swirls, blue-grren socks, and bright poppong pink shoes that made a blink sound when you steped.

Wendy-neechan had her hair out but died it neon raonbow colors, a green and purple tanktop with bright yellow lines, neom green shorts, and Mystic Messenger flip flops om with Jaehee on one and the other with Yoosung and Zen.

Gurenda-kun had her hair all spiky like Goku and had a neon tangerine Drqgon Ball GT shirtd since that was her favoite season **( I havent watched Z yet but when I used to talk to Alex-chan, she told me that everyone liked GT so Im hyped meku~~)** , fuschia shorts with Yokai Eatch on it, a black sock and a green sock, and a shoe that was neon yellow with dark blue shoelaces and a pink flip flop on the other foot sonce she was mixing it up and it looked cool.

Candy and Kuya-kun was wearing ech others cosplat outfis. Kuya-kun was blushing dressing as Sonico and Candy thoufbt it was col dressing as Aoba. I saw Bill tell Kuya-kun he looked cute causing him to blush. I wanted to take a pic for my yaoi collection but couldnt because we were about to leave.

Pacfica was dressed in a boring purple tshirt with blue jeans. She said that we looked stupid and had no fashon sense but we knew we looked cool and were beijg creative but we didnt say anything and jist nodded acordingily.

Lee-kun was wearing his normal clothes because he didnt bring much. I made an mental note to buy him some clothes at the convention on the wya vack.

The rv stopped and we got off to head toward the entrace of the building. Everyone looked at us wen we walked in. Pacifica said we loooked stupid and wsa complaing but then a girl counseler caem up to her.

"They dont look stupid! Its creatiev and expressive, much better then your're drab cloths." A counselor said.

Everyone started clapping and cheering when she finised and we thanked her and glaerd at Pacifcs. She blushed being embrassed and she probably knew rhat she hurt Yoko-chan's feelings and to maedk sure she maed up for it nefore Hikari-chun did something to get Yoko-chan.

My younger brother Micheal and sister Michelle ran to me. I called thm Sora and Belarus because Michel had brown hair like Sora from Kingfom Herts and Michelle gets jelous sometimes.

"Kuda-chan!" theybsaid running to me and i huged them.

They told me theyve been having so much fun and that a obstacle cours for the families to wach is starting aoon.

As they said that I looked oit the coner of ny eye and saw Lee-kun glance at this bishonen male counselor who looled 19. relly quickly. I statwd getting Yaoi thoughts and my nose felt like it wouod bled like in anime when somefhung hot hapends.

I told them I would be right back and told Lee to comehere. I told him I saw him glance relly wuickly at the bishonen counselor and asked if he could make out witu him whle I tok pictures. He said yea so I asked the bishie counselor who said yea to and we all went ober to the broom closet and when no one was loking closed thw dor.

They tok of eatch others shirts and looked like bishies and started frenchijg and making out sexy like. It was so hot that my body felt hot and I fet like I could get a noes bledd. I took a lot of pictures and then I made out with then becuase they let me (We didnt do the nasty, you perverts ;)P).

After that they put their shirts baxk on and we all walked out. I had so many hot yaoi pics that I was gonna put in my collection.

We headed to where they were and the kbstacle course was starting. We cheered Sora and Belarus on but then Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Wendy-neechan, Candy, and Gurenda felt time stop. We looked ariund and saw this guy with a grey jupmsuit and greay googles. It was the man from my vision!

"Who are you!" Hikari-chun uelleed.

"I am Blendin Blandin! Ive come to get revenge on all of you for makijg me lose my job! Phil has granted me the power to stop time with this!" he held up….an yellow measuring tape with as hourglass lik in my drem!

We all transformed into our agical girl unifoms and jumped towards him in the air. But then he was behind us and blasted Candy and Yoko-chan and knocked yhem out!

"Yoko-chan!" Hikari-chun yelled and was about to run towards hum but he was enxf to her and about to blast her but Wendy-neechan pushed her out the way and he kncoked her out the air and she landed on the ground past out.

Grencda got a hold of him but tine stopeed and then she was holding flames thst distracted her and he blasted her and knocked her out.

Hikari-chun looked at me and noded and we dkd our doublr image attack but it didnt disftact him and he knocked us ti the ground.

He then said a magic spell and lifted everyone but me out the air and unfroze Pacfica, my parets, Sora and Belarus, Kuya-kun, and….Lee!

"What are you doing with Lee!" I yellwd.

"Im gonna destroy everyone you love! HaHaHa!" he laughed evily.

He put bombs on everyone and….Lee!

"No! Lee! Dont hurt him!

"Top late" he said and oushed the bitton.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " I yelled and then everything went white.

When my vison cleared I saw I was in the angle form again and….I was controlling time.

"What!" he said but I kgnored him and freed everyone from tje bombs. I then raosed Hikari-chun, Wendy-neechan, Yoko-chan, Grenda, and Candy.

"Together everyone" I said in a deep mature voice.

We all pointed our weapons and yelled

" **KARYU NO HOKO!** " we yelled at him as he screamed and banished him.

I then turned back into my normal self and ran towads Lee-kun as time went back to normal.

"Lee-kun are you alright!" I asked hugging him and he hugged meback.

"Dont worry Im fine." he said and kissed the top of my head.

I checked om everyone else and they were fine.

Bill than pulled me to the side to tell me something.

"I watched everyting that happened. I didnt help because I knew you could do it."

He topd me my angle form comes when people I really care about are in trouble. He said how i was so scared Lee was gonna die gave me the form and when Im in that form I jave the power to stop whatever the villian js doing. I was about to say than we can drfeat Phil that way but he saod that Phil knows how to fifht that so we had to keep training to defeat Phil sonce this pawn gave us so much trouble and I said ok.

He went to tell everyone else and theb we finsihed watchibg Sora and Belarus in rhe obstacle course. They won and we congratulated them and stppped for Ice Cream.

We then started heading off to the convention that was the startin tje next mkrning. We headed to the hotel and I looked at Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan and we couldnt wait.

* * *

**Thanks for resding meku~~ Sorry if its rushed or has erros but Momoka-chan wont apologize for getting mad about the Dipcifica on shot I wrote her. She said it was crappy and I wasnt listening to her. Then she even sajd my stoey was badically My Immortal. I reas My Immrotal caise people kept saying thst and my stoey is NOTHING like that. Ebony is mean while Kuda-chan is nice and Ebony just lies gothic stuff while Kuda-chan like Japanese stuf bexuse of the culturre. My immotal changes everyone to be gothic for no reason while here uts tk reapect Japanese culture. Also Enony alsways fights with Draco while** **Kuda-chan lobes Lee and apollgises for kverreaticting that oen time. So yeah, Momoka, my story is NOT My Immrotal. To everyone else, dont worry Hiakri-chun wont go away because of Momoka being a grump :P. Well anyway, Ill be writing the next Northwest High soon so be excited fro it ;) Also kust wait for the convention next chapter, ylu may see a Billdip surprise ;)**

**Well till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	25. The Convention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has such an amazing!! time at the ANIME convention~~!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its me Alex, remember me? Well, Aoi-CHAN forgave me for what I did because that was VERY stupid of me and asked me to upload this. Her story is amazing and in my honest opinion should be canon! Kuda-chan is such a well developed character! My favorite part of her is her love of anime and yaoi and Lee. Well hope you enjoy this chapter I 'edited' :).

**Hey guys meku~~ Hoep you like this xhapyer! Momoka-chan is stil ignorig me but Alex-chan apologyzed for what seh did and I could tel she was serious. So she bak and helping me edit the stori! Yay :)! Also my friebd at school told me of Togainu No Chi and its nade by the people wgo made Dramatical Murder! I watched some of the amine and it was so good! Im almost finishes it and its so good but they cut the yaoi out! :( I gon a read the vidual novel soon anx i also finised Dramatical Murder and it. Was. So. Great meku~~~! Especially Noiz! Well anyway I dont want ti kepp you waiting, especially for the Billdip ;).**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

We got up erly to get redy fkr the convention and to put our cosplay on.

We were dressing as Dramatical Murder charactws for the 1st day.

If you dont know what that's about, its aboit a guy named Aoba who works at a plaec caled Junk Shop Heibon and lives woth his Grandma Tae. People seem to rrally like his voice and he uses it for saels. He has an allmate called Ren whos hes like very close too wnd he gets headaches but takes medicine for them. He lieves outside of a place caled Platnium Jail and the villian is called Toue and theres this popular fgame callef Rhyme that his frend Mizuki plays. One day Aoba get a email that downloads an game called captove Princess and then Mizuki kidnaps hos Grandma because of Toue evil ppam beainwasing him and Aoba has to ues his thing called Scrap ahaisnt him and it puts him in a coma and this star the plot.

Theirs 5 guys to chose frim, Noiz **(AN: Noiz is the best meku~~!)** , a guy whos addicted tk Rhyme, antisocial, cant fel pain, and a tktal bishonen~~! Hes definiteley my fave outta all of them. He mets Aoba when he chalenges him to a forced Rhyme fight and wants to know Aoba's power and how did Aoba beat him. His good ending is si sweeto meku~~ but his bad end had me like "the **FEELS**!". In it Aoba messes Scrap up and they get stuck in Noiz's mind ehere they fel endless pain for etermtity. Eberytime they touch eah other it caues woubds ad studf to open and bleed out and evrythng they do hurts and stuff. I was so feelsy by the end of it that I asked Lee-kun if thqt ever happened to us wold he stay with me and hesaid that no mater howmuch pain it was he would stay and I huged him :)

Koujaku, Aoba's childhood friend. His rote was good and Hikari-chun lived it but you should read it and not be spoiled ;) Also we were saying 'Iiyo" alot bexauae of the ending. Clear, a guy who calls Aoba master and Yoko-chan's fav route. Mink, a gang leader. I thought he was ok and the rote was ok, but he did some bad things to Aoba fhat I wont spoil but didnt find kawaii, but the good end was sweeto~~ Wendy-neechan really liked this route. And finally the secret route Ren, his allmate, I wont spoil it but it was sweeto. Also there was Virus and Trip but thy only had bade ends but I liked them alot tooo.

I was dressed as Noiz with my hair died pewch and the hat an eberything, Hikari-chun was cosplayrd just like Koujaku, Yoko-chan was dressed just like Clear with the white hair and evrything, Wendy-neechan was dressed just like Mink, Candy-chan was gonna dress as Sonico until she fond out about Mizuki so she dress as him, Gurenda-kun was dressed as Ren, Kuya-kun was dressed as Aoba (Thst **DIP** booty am i right ;)), Bill-kun was dressed as Virus AND Trip because he was dong a double image, and Pacifica was dressed as Sei, I was ginna have her be Tae but Yoko-chan had came ip with thw idea. We all had our hair died and stuf even though Pacifica complained till Yoko-chan convinced her. Unfortunately Lee-kun got sick so I told him I wold get him lots of stuf since he was sick so he stayed behind because he was sick and watcjed Sora a d Belarus while my parents went out.

The convenyion started in half a hour so we ate some brekfast at a diner and Pacifica and Kuya-kun were blushing from embarasment. We told thek its fine and Kuya-kun felt better but Pacifica complained why cojldnt we go soemwhere eith more convention people and we lok like freaks here. We didnt say anyding about her complaints because we new we loked exotic and cool and just nodded accordingily to each other.

* * *

After brekfast we walked to the conbention. It was huge inside! We decided to wall around the deler room for a while looking for some naughty~~ yaoi doujinshi and oter Yaoi stuff. Kuya-kun was vlushing loking at kt and Bill-kun teased him cuteley and then they headed off to a panel about AMV's. We looked at some naughty yaoi doujinshi for anout a hour before Pacifica srated complaining she was tired at lokijg at yaoi and wanted to do someting elee. We decidedto let Pacifica decide next but we all knew we wanted to look at more yaoi, but didnt say andything and just nodded accordingily.

"Sk were ard we gong" Gurenda-kun asked.

"You wll see" Pacifica said

We walekd too a panel she said semed interedting. It was abot fashuion stuf. It was relly cool seeing allthe styles and some of them reminded me of Stocking drom Panty and Stocking.

If you dont know what that's about, its about these two angels named Panty amd Stocking who get sent to this city caled Daten city and have to get haven coins to get back to heven. It was a relly funny show and I deifnitely tecomend it.

We then went to other panels each us chose in turn before linch. We all got got aome Pizza and some chocolate and stawberry pocky. Aftre lunch we split up and wet to deffent panrls, Me and Hikari-chun went to the deler room and bougt soke cosplay stuff since we relly liked rhe panel. We then went to the Hatsune Miku concet.

"I heard they're having UTAU's in dis concert." Hikari-chun squeed exitedly. "I hoep they have Aiko-chan!" Hikari said necause her Fav UTAU was Aiko Kikyuune.

'I hope tey haev Ruko-chan meku~~" I said kawailly becayse Yokune Ruko was my fav.

We ran into the concert room and waited for Miku to com up. Suddenlt he rom darkened and then Miku appeared and started singing…..…World is Mine!

" _Sekai de ichiban o hime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete_

_Yo ne?_ " Miku-chan sang.

Me and Hikari-chun started squeeing and sugooing so much meku~~ It was amazijg! Len and Rin came on, then Kaito and Gakupo and Len sung a romantic song (My OT3 meku~~), then Luka and Teto sung Osomatsu-san's OPs, and then Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Akio Kikyuune (Aiko's genderbend), and WALTT all sung…THE DRAMATICAL MURDER OP MEKU~~!

They had Kaito dressed as Clear, Gakupo as Koujaku (I saw an video where they had Gakupo and Kaito dressed lik thay), Kiyoteru as Mink (Kiyoteru is SO HOT when he dresses like a rebel like in his boxart meku~~), WALTT as Noiz (WALTT is such a kawaii neko otoko **(otoko means guy)** meku~~ Kuya-kun said he was his favorite) and Len as Aoba (Dat **LEN** Booty ;)). They also sung the JP ver. from REcode (I wish there was an english ver. i want the Mizuki route meku~~)

Agter thay, Miku sung the Euphoria and School Days Ops, The disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Love is war, and Two faced livers, and Rolling gurl.

If you dont know those sogs are abot. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku is abot Miku beng uninstalled by hre master anf siging goodbye relly fast. Im relly good at singing and could sing ut near perfect. Love is War is about A girl wgos fighting to get her cruses love becuse he likes soneone else. It reminds of Hikari-chun and her love war with Pacifica to gain Yoko-chan's affectiins.

"Hey Hikari-chun, this reminds me if you And Pacifca fightinh for Yoko's affectiond." i told her.

"Yeah me too, but we know that I'M gonna win teehee~~" she giggled and we both laughed.

Two Faced Lovers is abot someone who was in love with skmeone till she got pregant and he left her and den she thins people eho slepe with her is loev wifj her. We think that the guy was Robbie because hes probably horeible enoght to do that and that whye everyone hates him! Wendy-neechan also broek up with him after Summerween because he was emo and no one liked hin and wished he would get out of town.

Rolling Girl is aboit a girl who sad because shes bullied and in the end stops breathinf. It haf me and Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Candy, Gurenda-kun, Kuya-kun, and Wendy-neechan like 'the **FEELS** '

Ater that, we tought it was oevr and was sad we didnt see Ruko or Aiko until suddenly evryting darkwned. Then music started and 2 voices stated…it was….RUKO AND AIKO!

They stated singing Breaking Point, Marukaite Chikyuu from Hetalia and Ruko was dressed as Italy and Aiko was dressed as Doitsu and it was a bit shippy meku~~ **(Gerita 4 Life!)** , Pet Me, and Melt.

If you dont know what those songs are aboot. Breaking Point is about depression I think and its rellycatchy. Pet Me is a cute yet a bit naughty~~ song about someone wanting to be petted and its a bit…lewd~~. Melt is an sweet song about a girl who wants to confess to tis guy she liks. I considered it one of me and Lee-kun's sogs because the girl reminded me of me wen I was syhy to tel Lee-kun i likd him

Agter they finised the conceit was kver and we headed to meet with eberyone else.

We met it the main haill, Kuya-kun and Bill went to AMV panels and alot kf peple took pics of them becuaese they likd Kuya-kun's Aoba cosplay and Bill's Virus ans Trip. They had pics so I got copies to pit in my Yaoi Collection sice some pics were shippy. Yoko-chan and Pacifica went to a showng of Hetalia Paint it White and the Osomatsu-san movie **(I wish that existes meku~~)**. Gurenda-kun ans Candy-chan wen to butler cafe (They said we all definitiley have to go togeter before the convention wsa ovr.) and then met up wjth Yoko-chan and Pacifcs ti watch the movies. Wendy-neechan had bkught a bunch of studd from the delears room and got lots of naugjty yaoi doujinshi or LeviEren, IchiKara, USUK, Noiz x Aoba, GerIta, OsoChoro, SasuNaru, and Kaito x Len, Gakupo x Len and Gakupo x Kaito stuff with qlso some OT3 things ;).

We wer abot to hed to the hotel wen we saw a sign for…A Cosplay cotest!

We all ran in exitedly to enter the content. We signed up anf got placed on the stage with oters.

We saw people dressed as Hetalia, Southern Cross, Pokemon, Togainu no Chi, and Sword Art Online.

When we went up people lkved our cosplay and asked us to pose. me and Hikari-chun did some Noiz x Koujaku poses for tje shippers (We didnt kiss you perverts ;)P jist posed), Kuya-kun posed with alk of us and alot of peple like Pacidca's Sei cosplay.

It was voting timw now and we were nervus that we wouldnt get past but we did and had to ckme baxk tommorow with new cosllay.

"We dd it guys!" Yoko-chan yelled happily

"Yea I was nervus for a secod there meku~~" I said.

"But niw we need to prepare for tonmowrow right?" Hikari-chun said.

"Of course silly" said Yoko-chan causing Hikari-chun to blush and Pacifca to scowl at Hikari-chun. Hikari-chun saw tis and gave Pacifica a smug smile.

We headed back to the hotel and watched Togainu no Chi. I snuggled next to Lee-kun on our bed since the hotel room was big and my parets and siblings were in anoter rom. Hikari-chub slept on a bed with Yoko-chan and Pacifca, Candy and Gurenda had there own, and Bill and Kuya-kun had there own and I though t was cute and tok pics for my Yaoi collection, and Wendy-neechan hqd her own bed which she was happy abot.

I tolf Lee-kun all abot ny day and te cosplay contest berofe failing to sleep in his arns.

* * *

The next day we went to the convention for then 2nd day.

We was dressed as Osomatsu-san for tje 2nd day

If you dont know what that's about, its abkut these sextuplets who are NEET's ajd their day to day lives.

The Oldest sextuplet is Osomatsu-san, he's sorta like the leader but he can make fun of his broters sometims. He wears ab red sewatshirt and has a cowtic.

The 2nd oldest is Karamatsu-san, he's a wannabe cool guy and wears a blue swetshirt And the BEST matsu. He always gets beated up vy eberyone els and abused and xaleed Shittymatsu by Ichimatsu **(IchiKara 4 EVER)** and its so sad :(, I still remember when they completely forgot about him when Chibita kidbapped him. Im definitley a Karamatsu girl since he's just so cool even if he's being silly :).

The third one is Choromatsu-san who wears a grewn swetshirt (Fappymatsu lol) whks smart but a hypocite ans luves Nyaa-chan.

The fkurh one is Ichimatsu-san and he's my othwr fav other than Karamatsu-san. He emo antisocial but he actually wants to be spcial and is to shy. ESP Kitty had me so feelsy and stuff wen watching it. I think Ichimatsu's love for neko's is so kawaii. I ship him as a top to Karamatsu-san and think they are so cute meku~~ Especially the one when Ichimatsu dressed as Karamatsu while he was sleep.

The fith one is Jyushimatsu-san whos happy all the time and the 3drd bets to me! I love his epsodes bot him. He sumties sens like hes on drugys cause he always hapy and wers a yellow sewatshirt which ks a bjt to big for him and its so kawaii meku~~ I love his kawaik neko eyes he dos.

the sixth is Todomatsu who wears a pink sweatshjrt and always try to be kawaii to get girls, he's reallt funny especially witj the one at tje cofee shop especialy tre faec he maed.

We all had the hoodies and Wendy-neechan was dressed as Osomatsu-san, I was dressed as Karamatsu-san with the jaket and eberythjng since Bill showed me how to change clothes with a magic spell so I cold swith beteeen tha and te hoodie, Candy was Choromatsu-san, Hikari-chun was Ichimatsu-san, Yoko-chan was Jyushimatsu-san, and Gurenda-kun qas Todomatsu-san. Kuya-kun was Chibita since he was ahort and a total uke like Chibita (That **CHIBI** booty ;)), Bill was Iyami-san and Pacifica was Totoko. I really dont loke Totoko because she gets in the way of the yaoi and sometims mean. If she wasnt their im pretty sure Karamatsu and Ichimatsu wold get togeder. Since we had ni one els for Pacifca we made her Totoko

We heded in an went tob the delers rom to buy some Hetalia nerch. I got a sweatshirt that had all the charactwrs chibified and a poster with America and England on it. Hikari-chun git an collectioj of the manga, Yoko-chan got the boxset for seasons 1-6, Wendy-nee got an China cosplay while Candy and Gurenda git an Germany and Prussia cosplay. Bill and Kuya-kyn got soem signed fanart stuf, and Wendy-neechan got sime naughty~~ doujinshi of RoChu and USUK ;).

We waked ariund and people lobed or cosplay and tok pics of us. We went to a panel for VN's and dehy talk abkut Togainu no Chi, Schpl Dqys HQ, Euphoria, Dramatical Murder (They showed Noiz first meku~~~!), some stuff by the Peple who maed Clannad (I havent watched it yrt) and otome Vn's like this Alice one that I planned on reding when the Eng ver. came out **(Boris and Julius are so Kawaii~~ I'm elreding thr manga rigth noe.)** and Mystic Messenger and other ones I didnt teally know of like Lamento and Nekopara (Ive seen Noble mention it) which I had to start loking in to sook.

They were seling VN merch so I bought a Togainu no Chi dakimakura with Shiki and Mystic Messenger plushies that I made kiss each other teeehee~~~.

We ate lunch and walked atound before I found this Karaoke thing so we went in. Alot of people were there so Kuya-kun and Bill sat in the audence while me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Wendy-neechan, Gurenda, and Candy.

We all sing sungs. Hikari-chun sang the Dramatical Murder op, Yoko-chan sung Breaking Point, Candy sung the Mystic messenger op in Korea super good, Gurenda-kun sung Daiben, Wendy-neechan sung Spice and Gigantic O.T.N (so naughty~~;)), and then it was ky turn to sing.

I got up on stage and started singing the Osomatsu-san op and Euphoria Op and Togainu no Chi op. I was so perfect at singing that people kept saying sing more so I sung the Higurashi Op, Elfen Lied op, and Marukaite Chikyuu and then I ended with a cover or Rolling Girl. Everyone in the audience gaev me stading applause and I won a free coupon for the butler cafe.

We then went to some more panels before heding to the cosplay cotest. We got up on stage and we saw something shocking…..tjere was anoter group dressled like the Sextaplets!

We wer being judged for the finale. And us and the other sextaplet gtoup was there. we were group 1 and they were grop 2

They asked us to pose and act like the characaters so we did some of thoae amd then we did shily poses that got the IchiKara fans and OsoChoro ones happy. Now the round was ovr and the winer was beinf decided.

"We choose…Group 2!" they said and we all fept sad and started leving the stage.

Kuya-kun started sobbing really hard and crying sensitivley (such an kawaii uke meku~~). "* **hic** * I t-t-th-th-thoygh we wre going to w-w-w-w-win * **sob** * we tried so hard to* **hic** *oo wahhh!" he sobbed so hard anf Bill-san comforted him like an strong seme (Kawaii~~) and me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Candy, Gurenda, and Wendy-neechan squeed because we all shippwd them. The judges though it was cute to and they chaged their vote since Kuya-kun was such a kawaii uke.

"The new winner is Group 1!" they said and we all cheered. Kuya-kun sniled and huged Bill and blused bexause he let his emotions get to him and cryed in front of everyone.

"Its ok, Kuya-kun, sometimes our emotions get the best of us, you were distraght because it seemed we were gona lose but now we won" Bill said, wipijg Kuya-kun's tears.

Kuya-kun sniffed and said thank you.

We all heded back to the hotel to eat slme Sushi and Pocky and Rice we had got from a Japanese store nearby the conetiont hall. We watched more Togainu no Chi and red Dramatical Murder RE:CONNECT

If you dont what thats about, it a fandisc with after stories for all the routes and something for Mizuki, also there's extras lik Aoba's parentd and Dramatical MOTHER and Chiral Night! Noiz's good afterstory was so Kawaii~~ I dont want to apoil it so go and read it so you can squee like i did meku~~.

After finishing I told Lee-kun about my day and we feel asleep in eack otters arms.

* * *

We got upand started geting redy for dhe 3rd day of the convenion, we dresing as Vocaloids and Utau's. I couldnt find Lee-kun anywhere ad was a bit sad tht I didnt wake up in hsi arms.

If you dont what that is, Vocaliid and UTAH are programs that let you make music. Miku is the main vocaloid and mascot of them. For Utau the mascot is Teto and Defoko but I think Ruko should be it.

I was dressing as Ruko Yokune and had my eyes a different colord witht thr contactd and stuf and my hair like hers, Hikari-chun was dressing as Aiko Kikyuune and died her hair blue and stuf, Yoko-chan was drssing as Neko Kanochi and put her hair out and died it yellow lik Neko (I totally ship Neko x Aiko and thougt it was so kawaii that Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan wer dresing like them and I could totally se Pacifida geting jelous and Hikari-chun givig a sly smile), Wendy-neechan was dressed as Miku-chan and had her long hair in twin tails, Candy-chan was dressed as SeeU because she lieked how SeeU song in Korean and Gurenda-kun waa dressed as Teto-chan and had her haor like drills and red lik Teto.

Kuya-kun was gonna dress as WALTT but we told him he's not a seme so he couldnt cosplat as him and had to drss as sonething else whic made him a bit sad but he understanded, so I said that he could mayby be DENGEN and he said iiyo **(Get it, Koujaku's route ;))**. He had the clithes and stuf and the weird cat ears lik DENGEN (He such a kawaii neko like WALTT-kun), Bill was doing a duble inage again and was dressed as Kaito because he matched it and WALTT since Kuya-kun was dressed as DENGEN, i thought it was so kawaii that I took a pic of them flr my yaoi collection, Pqcifca was dressed as Neru since she had perfect hair for ger, Pacifica complained saying she was being Neko, but Yoko-chab was already dressing as that so we said she had to be Neru, she started complaining there could be two Nekos even after whta we said so ewe didnt say anythung and just nodded accordingily. Yoko-chan convinved her and caused her to blush so she then dressed as her.

Ruko is a deredere and loves sleeping and has a boy amd girl voice, Aiko is a tomboy ans southern, Neko is a kuudere and q bit short (Aiko is tall so that makes them so kawaii together meku~~), Miku is the maacot of Vocaloid ajd ia popular and loves her family and freinds and Leeks!, SeeU likes cats and has cat erphones and can sing in korea too!, Teto is a chimera and LOOVEESS French bead and had twintails lik Drills, WALTT is a neko and a pervert and so KAWAII~~, DENGEN is a neko too and acst toughy but it relly kawaii and sweet and a total uke, Neru was a huge tsundere that just acts lik fhat so the ret pf the Vocaloixs cant guess she liks them but tbey know.

We went inti the cknventiin hall and split up, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Pacifca, and I went to the deler hall to buy some UTAU and Togainu no Chi merch. Hikari-chun had me come along to keep a eye on Pacifca and I said hai. We bought aome before heding to a panel about hot bishonen guys like Noiz, Makoto and Haruka from Free, Shiki from Togainu no Chi, Sasuke, Aoba, and Kaito.

We (except Pacidica) squeed so much seeing all the hot bishonen guys and could have gotten nose bleds. Aftre tey finised they advetised the butler cafe abojt to open so we all hurred over their, Pacifica wated to lok at mor panels abot fashon but we said were all going to important stuf firts. Shr xomplained and me and Hikari-chun sad nothing and nodded aaccordingily while Yokk-chan convinced hre and than she cinally cam alog.

We walked in and got satf at an tae by a really hot bishonen guy dressed like Makoto from Free. There sas so many hot bishonen guys that I fetl my body geting hot.

"Excuse me, may I take you order ojou-sama" said a voice, I turned to order and it was….Lee-kun!

He loked suer hot like a bishonen with a butler suit on and hjs hare in a ponitail.

"Wat r yiu doig heer! i yelled in surlbrise.

"Since I was sik and havent ben able to go wit you I xid tgis to surprise you, sorry I easnt their when you woke up this mornig but i had tk that to surperise you."

I squeed and almost huged hum before he sakd that he wasbt alwoed to dew to the lther custkmers and i sajd ok and orderd.

As he walked away he accidentaly bumped into one of the workes and aplogize and talk to another one. Yaoi thoughts ran thru my mind as I told Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan my idea and we all gigled

When Lee-kun caem back over I told him amd he said 'iiyo' and smiled with a vlush. He got the ither two and they agreed and I pulled my phone out and they startwd.

They made out with each other and grabed eahc otters butts and french each other too. Me, Hikari-chun, and Yoko-chan squeed and tok pics while Pacifica looked away but I could se her blusing. Eberyone els their thought it was hot and was loking. Wen they finised I had like so mamy picz flr my yaoi collection. We then aet and left amd I told Lee-kun thay if angyone els asked him to do that to take hot pics and send them to me and he said hai and I gave him a quick kiss when no one was loking and waved goodbye to him kawailly.

* * *

We went to a few more panells before meetinf back up wit everykne else. Wendy-neechan had went to Hetalia VA panel and told us she wold show us the recodidg tnat America a d England's voice actors did xause someone requeste them to do a love confrssion.

Bill and Kuya-kun **(Bill's name is first, top one lol ;))** had went to panels and the delers roim and eberyone loved there rcosplay of WALTT and DENGEN and had them do shippy poses and stuf and shiwed us pics. Kuya-kun was such an uke and fit coslayig as DENGEN perfectly since he was totally an uke too (That **DEN** booty ;)). Bill also had shippy pixs as hks Kaito cosplay with a Len-kun cosplayer and ylu could tell Bill was definitelg a seme. I could see Kuya-kun getting a bit jelouz from the pics Bill tok wkth the Len coslalyer and thought it was kawaii.

We fhen went to the cosplay ckntest and vot on stage. Oir cosplay was great and aot of pseple claped for us. We got tocthe finals and the conetest was….A DANCE DAMCE REVOLUOTION MATCJ~~~~!

They sent me up and I srated. I beated the competition becuase I was so good at DDR. Evwntualy no one was left and I was still going and breaking records! Eventually I beat the convetion record and got a coupon for free manga at bookstore for 3 years!

"Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!" I said happiy waving to the claping crowdn.

We wom the rojn and evetyone congratulares me, I told Lee-kun and he gave me a kiss and said he wished he didnt miss it but he did get some more hot yaoi pics of him and the oter butlers frenching and kissing for my yaoi collection amd I told him thank you.

We went to slept exited for the next ad final day

* * *

The next day was the final and we gpt up early to get dressedy.

We wer dresing as Mystic Messenger for the finale day.

I was dresing as Zen and had my hakr died white, Hikari-chun was dressed as Jumin and had the suhit and stuff, Wendy-neechan was dressed as Jaehee and Yoko-chan was dressed as The MC and me and Hikari-chun took pocs while Pacifcs lookdd jelous unlike Hikari-chun who new ir was just fosplay and nothjng romandic.

Candy-chan waa V anf died her blue and had the glassesd and stjff while Gurenda-kun was Rika and died her hair bponde, Kuya-kun waa dressed as Yoosung becuse Yoosung cries alot and is a total uke ljke Kuya-kun (Dat **YOO** booty ;)), Bill was doig a duble imaeg and was 707 and Unknown and i took shipy pics of him and Kuya-kun for my yaoi collection, Pacifca was Echo Girl becuse there was no otber roles not taken.

We ran in to the main hall and splut up. Me and Hikari-chun went to a Osomatsu-san cosplay skit panel, Yoko-chan and Wendy-neechan went to a showing of the Hetalia movie, Pacifica wenr to a fashion panel, Gurenda-kun and Candy went to a karaoke thing and Bill and Kuya-kun went to the Vocaloid concert thst me and Hikari-chun saw already.

The Osomatsu-san skit was akazong and funny and so much IchiKara ;) after it we wnlet to the delear room and boughts loads of doujinshi and merch. We had so many naughty~~ yaoi doujinshi and we giglsd ;).

We then later met up aith eberyone els to go to the final day pf the cosplay contest. We ran on to the stage kawaiily and was judged. We wer nervus becuse there was other Mystic Messenger cosplayers but ours was the best and we got to the finals agaisnt this other groip who was dressing as Togainu no Chi. We had to compete in a singong cotest and they went up forst amd sumg the Togainu no Chi op relly well.

It was our turn akd we were singing Mystic Messengers OP in Japanese and then Naruto, Caramelldansen, Dramatical Murder, Osomatsu, Rolling Girl and World is Mine. I saw Lee-kun in the audience and got excidedto~~.

We went up and got on stage but then a suddenly I felt frozen. I had never sung in public before and was so…..scared! i had stage fright!

"Kuda-chan, are you alrigut?" i heard a voice say and plooked. It was Wendy-neechan. I felt like crying ajd she tok me backstage ajd tolf the judgez to hold on.

I told them I was scared and had stage fright because I had never sung before people in public in my hole life!

Candy said she wold sing for me before Pacifica steped in and said she wold do it since I was scared even if she didnt like those songs she blushed like an tsundere saying. I told her thank you amd her and Candy dueted and they were relly god singers and all. We all danced in tje baxkgrounf to the songs relly well and when it was over they claped

After kt ended thw judges wer deciding and Lee-kun came to chexk on me.

"Kuda-chan are you ok?" he said huging me concernly like a bishonen

I sniffwd kawailly, "Yeah, Im fine I said huging him back. "I just had relly bad stage fright, I've bever sung in public before in front of people."

"Its ok, we all get stage fright soketimes" he saod and kissed me.

The judges then said they had a winer and we listemed intentely.

"The winner is….GROUP 1!"

We all stated cheerong! We won! We won! We got a trophy and free merch stuff!

We left all hapy and stuf, they invited us next yer to judge and we of couse saod yes. We then all went to the butler cafe one mor time togeter and got more hot yaoi pics of Lee-kun and te oter guys ;) before jeding back to te hotel.

We packed our bags and tok our cosplay off and headed back to te RV where my parents and Sora ad Belarus were waiting ajd got on.

"That was so fun!" Candy said

"Yea I cant wat for nex yer meku~~!" I said.

"Especally since we get to judeg!" Wendy-neechan said exitedly.

We than layed down and watched Togainu no Chi. Bill came up to me and said he had a gift.

"The other day you wer trying to get stuf in your VN's but didnt have money so I made this and kt works witj eberything anime relatted." he said hanfing me…..a credit carde!

It had Noiz on it (Bill sakd it could change to any anime characyer I wanted) and said on it ' **OTAKU LOIYALTY CARD** ".

I huged him and said thanm you kawailly before laying back next to Lee-kun snuggled next to him and Kuya-kun was next to Bill which i thiught was kawaii, Candy and Gurenda-kun shardd one, ans Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Pacifca alsl shaed one while Wendy was alone because she like to strech and have space.

We all fell asleep on the ride back home.

* * *

I had a weied dream, I saw crowds of sad peple, a mic, and then….ROBBIE!

I woke up from that horrible nightmare seeing Robbie abd saw it was norning and everyone was already waking up.

"MINNA-SAN! WATASHI MAJIROGU WAZU YUME!" **(AN: that means Everyone I had a bad dream in Japanese Alex-chan said, heres it in japanese '皆-さん! 私瞬ぐワズ夢!' Thank you Alex-chan for telling me and giving me the japanese letters meku~~)**

They asked what it was abour and I told them and they agreed it was horrible, especially seeing Robbie. We knew he had to behind me seeing him and we wer gonna give him a piece o our midn wen we got bak.

Suddenly Kuya-kun loked shocked and showed us his phone whihc had an news artivle.

It said a music festivad was gong on and on the lkst of peeple was…ROBBIE! He wasnt famlus and everyone in town thrwe bricks at him last time he tryed to sing and thats wen Bill noted something next to Robbies pic. A blue triangle on his eye, Bill saod that was the mark of….PHIL!

* * *

**Wow meku~~ That chapter is my longet but I lovd writing it meku~~ :). Robbie has Phil's mark! I wonder what Phil's plan is this time! Find out next chap! I know that if Robbie could he woildve teamed with Bill im the finale because hes mean and evil lik that. He should have been destroyed and Bill should been reformed in the show in my opinion :( Por Bill. Also, the nxt chap will be out quicker since it wot ve as long as dis one. Also Im abot to start reding Togainu no Chi soon and from the anime it looks gret meku~~. Also thanks Alex-chan for helping eme with stuf ans editing, Momoka-chan is still actig all mad and calling my fanfics bad but at lest you know my fanficsz is great :). Also, Im gonna make UTAU videos son so Ill tell you guuyz wgen. Well, just wait for nxt time, itll be eciting!**

**Till next time, Jya nee~~**

_"EDITOR" NOTE: Dont worry Aoi, you're story is just **soooo** perfect. No flaws I can see here, just perfect. I think it should be canon and Alex Hirsch should read it :) :) ;) ;) :D :D. You're the best writer I've ever seen and Kuda-chan is just so developed as a character. Yup._


	26. The Concert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan and te gang hav to deal with Phil's new plan involvng...Robbie!

**Heu guys meku~~ Hope ypu lik this chapter! Also, I gotten a flame >:( recetely ad haev to adress it. HowlingWolf15, your flame saod my stoey was horreble! Ther is a plot! They hav to stop Phil from stating Weirdmegadon! My grammer is fine and I jave an editor to go over mt mitakes Alex-chan! And Momoka-chan quit becuse she got mad for no reson becuse she didnt lik the Dipcifoca oneshot I wrot!**

**Kuda is a graet charecter andis NOT osbsses with Lee and yaoi! She loves Lee because hes her blyfriend and yaoi and anime are her interets. She sad Lee name when the bombs happened becuse he was the oen in mot danger! Hikari isnt lik Kuda, they jjst haev simalar interetd becuse they are friends! And 'Pacifica VS Hikari-chun!' IS aboutt Hikari and Lee isnt the main focus! Did yu red the chapeter**

**Yoko-chan IS herself. She just likes thigs Kuda-chan likes and all of them have Japanese names because they lik the culture and want to rescpect it. Kuya-kun in my opinion is better heer then he is in canon. Hes a bit sensiteve but is brave like his name Kuyashi Nakimushi which Alex-chan tod me nens Brave Spirit. Hes an uke and they dont say it eberytim! they ony say it soemtime and the booty jokes arent all the tim!. Bill and him are cute but still have pesonalitoes! Also he COULDN'T dress as WALTT becuse WALTT is definitiley an Seme and Kuya-kun is like totaly So-uke (So-uke mens Total Botom in japanese). DENGEN is alsa a uke so Kuya-kun is te perfect one to cospulay as him and they said he cudnt not just Kuda! Also, havent you watched the show! Anuone who watches the show can tell that Kuya-kun is a botom! Its canon! Also I saw a pic of DENGEN and hes a neko, I dont know wjat a Lombax is but yoir just beng a troll**

**Candy and Gurenda-kun just lik things Kuda-chan liks and still are liek themselves. Bill is himself but good now and I think hes way better here then canon! I think i write all thes characters on level wit relly good fanfics and canon! And there is notjng wrong wit Phil! Yoi havent seen his ture power yet. Lee has a pesonality and he loves Kuda-chan and she lobes him! He maeks out woth other boys becauee he's by and Kuda-chan lieks it too and onyl does it when she sasy it okey. Also, if you don'r like Stancest then DONY LIK DONT READ. ANd Kuda-chan's parets ar just busy and Hikari-chun's just truist her!**

**So thats all Im gona say So STOP FLAMIG >:( I still remember all yor earlier flames! It was alwas you and theusernameofalex and som oters flamig me!**

**Oter then tbat! I hop you guys engoy this chaper.**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

We got into ton arund 9am. Since we slept most od the ried before I had my vison we wer gettinf ready to having to face Robbie.

Bill had told us thst Robbie mustve maed a deal with Phil and will probably use this concert to do somethig to the listeners since I saw saed peple in my vision.

He todl us to disguise ourselves sinc Robbie wpuld recogize us so we dressed like Kissed by the Badest Biddder.

I was dresed as Eisuke, Hikari-chun was dressed as Soryu, Yoko-chan waa dresses as Ota, Gurenda-kun was dresaed as Mamorug, Candy was dressed as Luke, Wendy-neechan was dresssed as Baba sinc she wa the oldrest, Kuya-kun was dressed as Ryousuke since he cries alot (That **RYOU** booty am i right ;) **(AN: Im nit doing booty jokes all te tome see!)** , and Pacfica was dresed as Mei Ling. Lee-kun was gona pretend to be Robbies friend to get clsoer to jim so he didt need a discuise and Bill didnt ned a disguise.

Beforr the concet we went to Hikari's house where her parents were **(AN: See!)** and they made us some bento boxes to eat while we were at the festival.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" we said thanking them.

Hav a god day, and don't forget youre summer reading report!" Hikari's mom said.

"Dont worry, Im dongo the repot on Dramatical Murder and Kuda-chan is doing it off of Euphoria." Hikari-chun said.

We waved godbye amd headed off to te festival. Hikari's house was in the main center of town by minee and was an dry cleaners with their rooms on top of the business. Her parents wer setling in well and limed the tkwn which made Hikari-chun happh because now she culd stay.

We headed off to te festival. Lots of people we're there and we decided to splut up. Yoko-chan, Hikari-chun, and Pacifica went together, Bill and Kuya-kun went toger (Bill name first ;)) which I thought was Kawaii~~ meku~~, Candy, Gurenda-kun, and Wendy-neechan wemt togeder, and I wentd off with Lee-kun as he was gonna spy on Robbie.

We walked around before he had to go to spy on Robbie so we wnt to varous thigs. We went by a kissing booth this guy had and I got yaoi thoughts so I had Lee-kun make out with the guy and tok picks for my Yaoi collection, we listened to some people covering Vocalood songs ehich most people were doing and we danced to them kawailly and everyoje clapped cause we were good and kawaii together, Some people were listening to borin songs like Taylor Swift on a radio and I thought that was boring and walked over and open the cd part.

"Heres some real music and not Taylor Borong Swift!" **(AN: Momoka once troed to say a Taylor Swift song was better then Vocaloid after we foght. Take that Momoka >:)P)** I said and put in my cd called Vocaloid Mix and pused play. Rolling Girl stated and everyone llved it. Tjey thanked me for putting this veter music on than Taylor Swuft and I said no problem.

* * *

We wakled a bit more before he had to head off and I waved godbye seeing him off. As I headed off I felt a cold chill down my back and smoke surrounded me and I herd and ebil laugh anf then something exploeded and an pink eplosion smoke surondend me, when the pink explosion smoke cleared I coughed from the pink explosion smoke and loked around.

I saw........…LEE-KUN KISSING TAYLOR SWIFT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH!

"I leve you, Taylir Swyft" Lee-kun said kissing her and tuchung her boobes.

" _ **Ahn~~**_ Loev you tooo Lee-kun" she said looking at me an frenching Lee-kun and tryjng to make me mad by moning.

I couldnt beleve it! I was being NTR'd in dront of me. I pushed through the crowed ceying as my tears flowed in the wind behind me like tey do in anime when peeple cry.

I ran to a corner where I broke down sobbih an ters wained down mi face. I just wanted to die right their and than. Whay was the ponit of anyting if Lee-kun didnt lik me!

I saw Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Pacifica coming my ray and and I ran to them sobbing.

"Whats wrong Kuda-chan!" Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan said.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i s-saw L-l-l-l-l-lee-kun frenching TAYLR SWEFT!" I brike down sobbing.

They all loked shoxked and we decided to get to the bottom of it and got the others except Bill and Kuya-kun who were still investigating, to help me with Lee-kun, Robbie had tl wait because this issue was more important then crappy emo Robboe.

I took them to where I saw the pink wxplosiosn and where the pink explosion smoke surrounded me.

"Wait a second." Candy said loking at the guide. "Taylor Swift isnt perfoming herer!"

I lokd shocked at her before thunkmg, "I've been so stupod! Wjy would Taylor Swift be here making out woth Lee!…it was….

"A hallucinadion!" we all saod and tirned around as pink explosion smoke surrounded us but we were ready and more mature now and ready to fight and tranformed to our msgical girl unifoms!

We saw the pink explosion smoke clear and saw diffent thins of Taylir Swift making out witj the person true to us but we knew it was a scam wnd slice the hallucinationes.

Taylor Swift (not halucination one) walked towards us and we got ready. She was wearing a white dress with a slit in the right leg showing her thih, black eyeliner, and a little bit of white makup with red vlush

"Why are you with Phil!" I yelled but then I looked into her eyed and they had swkrls….she was hypnotized!

I nodded to everyone els and they nodeed and we jumped and surronded us. She started dojg martial arts kicks and punches and we avoided ber. Gurenda-kun grabbed her and Hikari-chun teleportd next tp her and tied her up. I used my hypnosis cure power Bill taught me and took away the hypnosis.

"Are ypu oky?" I asked concernedely.

"Yea, Im fine. I was coming here to see the music and help people listen to Vocaloid." sye said

"YOU LIK VOCALOID!" we said shoked.

"Yea, Its way bettrt then my music amd I wish I coild be as good as Hatsune Miku. **(AN: That thayt Momoka! >:))**

We all sugoiied~~ A famus perwon liked Vocaloix too! We all started exchanging phone number and I got her phoe number.

She than told us how she was hypnotised, " i was showing people Vocaloid when someone threw something at me and aquamarine explosion snoke surrounded me, a voice told me to listen nd I had to them and then I cant rember till now. I know they were a fat guu with yelow haor and wings."

Gurenda-kun than looked shoxked, "That sounds like! The Love God!"

"I thouht he was a signer!" Wendy-neechan said.

Then suddenly, more aquamarine explosion smoke surroinded us. I told Candy, Wendy-neechan and Yoko-chan to take care of Tayllr Swift and we got redy to foght.

The guy whp threw the aquamarine explosion smoke at us had blond hair, small white wings which probaly barely cauld carriey him becsuse he was fat, potions around his waits, an tanktop, shorts, and tattos….one wjich was….....….PHIL'S MARK!

"Why did u hypnotise Taylor Swoft! I yelled.

He giggled evilly, " I needed a minion to help Master Robbie and Phil and afterwards…..A BRIDE!"

Wd looked at him discusted, Whybwould you pqrtner with Phil and even worse Robbie!" Hikari-chun said.

"Becase Phil will unlesh Weirdmegeddon and no one will sto him **HAHAHA!** " he laghed evilly.

We glared at him and started to foght! I jumpef up amd me and Hikari-chun sliced at him wit our swordes, Gurenda-kun punhced at hom and kickedy him. He threw potions at Hikari-chun and me and they exoded into green explosion smokeand we fell to the grund and then he knocked Gurenda-kun to the ground. He flew up and was gomna throw a blak potion which was...…......A DEATH POTION! It was gonna kill everyone around us!

"Now all of you will die!" he laughed evily.

We were traped and had to think of a idea before oir families and eberomr els was killed. Then all of a sudden, an fire hit him and he felled to te ground.

We looked to see of fhat was frok Bill, Yoko-chan, Candy, or Wendy-neechan. It was....…

PACIDICA!

"How did yu do that!" I asked shocksd.

"I was sneaking looks at that magic jourmal Yoko-chan had and lerned firr spells! I disnt think it was real!"

Love God then shot at her and she dodged and kep shooting fire spells till he was on the ground. I got up and me, Hikari-chun, an Gurenda-kun pointed at him.

"With me everyone!" I yelled.

" **TENRYU NO YOKUGEKI!** " we yelled amd banished him.

We came down to the gerund and thanked Pacifica. Suddenly! A bright light liftes me and her anto the air and my eyes glowered white and I tuned into my angle form. Then I pointed at her and she started glowing and then a light surrounded her as she gpt an…..MAGICAL GIRL UNIFORM!

She had hot orenge breastplate armor, neon white and green green lehgings, and her nails wer oranhe sinhe her power was fire and she used her hands tp shoit fire.

"Whoa" Hikari-chun sakx.

"Sugoi ne~!" Gurenda-kun said in sugoiment.

She landed on te grund and I floated bak down before tining bak to normal. She looked at herself and we decied to tell Bill about it lager as we had to del with Robbie nkw.

* * *

We got back into or KbtbB cosllay and hud in the croed and got bac with Candy, Yoko-chan, nd Wendy-neechan Taylor Swuft was fin and heded back to her tour bus to relaxe and get mor Vocalid atuff to shoe people and spread the Vocaloid love.

Robbie came on stage and Lee was by the vurtain and snuck a wave to ne and blew me a kiss (How kawaii~~ meku~~ :)) when Robbie wasnt lookjng. I was glad Lee was safe from dealing with Robbie as being around him makes me want to throw upt like in that Hatsune Miku song Oeoeo.

If you dont know what thats about, its about someoje who gets drubk (oeoeo), throws up in the park and pasts out, and when they wake up theyrd ashaned of themselfs and thinl theyrw a dosgrace and tjrow up again (oeoeo) Me and Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan and Kuya-kun and Candy and Gurenda-kun wer feelsy by the end of it so we read slome fluffy UsUk fanfics to make up for it :).

Robbie taped the mic and then he started singinng. His singing was emo, and gothic, and depressing and I dobt like emo or gothic or depressing stuf **(AN: See Momoka and flamers! Hkw could thus be like My Immotal at all!)**. He had black eyeliner on ugily and didnt look like a cute goth bishonen, his crappy hoodie with a stitched heart which looked ugly like he made it, ugly tight jeans which he could not present well at all and just made me want to vomit, ugly shoes which should be burned in a funace, and his hair was just revoting.

Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Candy, Wnedy-neechan, and Gurenda-kun pixked up bricks ready to throw at hik like everyone does wjen he sings like kast time when the town threwed bricks at him. Pacifica thought that was very mean to trow bricks at Robbie and scalded us, but she never met him before so we just looked at eaxh ofther and nodded accordingiliy.

Robbie sang and we groaned amd readied the bricks. I hadf 2 bricks and was gonna throw it at his face and jump really high and throw it down on his long ugly acne infested nose and make it bend downward staight to te grounf.

His lyrics were boring and we grianed.

 _"Sadnesz, Pain and depression,_  
 _Everyting hurts, kill me inside,_  
 _I wanna dye, darkness and depression,_  
 _Black skies and glooomy rain."_ he sang emoly and gothically.

We readied our beicks and lookd to see if eveyone els gad there bricks redy and they wer al swawing side to skdr criyng! I looked at there eyes amd they wer like in anime when someome is hypnotised and have no pupils and dull eye colord. They wer hypnotized! Robie was using the poewr Phil gaev him to hypnosize eberyone!

We got into pur magical unifoms (we werent hypnotied becuse Phil cant hypnotose us, just trik us with hallucinationes) and jumped really high Naruto style onto the stage.

Robbie looked at us and his eys wer black with red pupils because of Phil.

"Why are you hypbobising everyone!" I yelled, glaling at him

He giggled evily, "I made a deal with Phil to stop yall ad help resyat Weirdmegeddon! He even made my eyes reflect my personality mlre beter. My eyez represent the dakness insied my sol"

We wer sick of him and emo goth shit (Gomen for cursig meku~ ) and it was time to fight. I jumped up and me and Hikari-chun sliced at him with out swords (Dey wer katanas) and he blocked us, Candy and Yoko-chan knocked him down with magic spells and Pacifca shot firrballs at him gibing him 6th degree burns on his hand and it turned red from the burn. Gurenda-kub puncked him in te face and bashed his teeht in and i stomped on his noes and made ut bend dpwnward but then it turned oit it was a illusion and we were hitting a log like in Naruto and Robbie was on top of te stage.

"My minions! Hold them down!"

All tge people in te crowd got on staeg and we cupdnt fight them becuze thet wer hypnitezed and doig this agaisnt theor will. They grabes us and held us down with our jands behknd our baks.

Robboe gigglesd evilly. I saw Lee-kun and sent him a telepathetic message (Bill jad taught all of us after teching Yoko-chan so we could be carful) sayng to run away and je started leving before Robbie grabbed him >:( and loked at us and started siging again.

 _'Life is pain, I hate everything,_  
 _Lets dye, Let all just die,_  
 _Lets kill ourself, Lets all die,_  
 _Lets all dier right now."_ he sang emo and gothically horible cause hes emo.

He was gonna make everyone kill themselves! I struggled to get free and had to quikly think of what to do meku~~! I was powerless and theor was notjing I could do to stop him from maling eberyone kill themselfs!

Then he giggled and put Lee's hand abode his head and pushed hem into a wall. The way Robbie held Lee's hands over hes head looked lik out of a yaoi manga and then he looked at ne and grinned evily and.......…HE STARTED FRENCHING LEE-KUN!

They looked like that cg of Rai and Konoe from Lamento **(AN: I haven't read it yet, but I saw that cg and it was so hot meku~~)** that wpuldve been hot if it wasnt Robbie frenching him so I didnt find it hot at all.

Robbie and Lee-kun frenched and Lee-kun was defenseless like an uke and had to sit their and take it because he was an uke. Robbie tounged swireleed in Lee-kun's mouth and Robbie stopped and loked at me and had a trail of spit cknecting their mouths and grined before frenching Lee again. I was revolted and I could tell Lee-kun thofht so too, if it was someone other then Robbie it couldve been hot and im pretty sure Lee-kun wouldve liked that to but it wasbt caues it was Robbie

"Kill all of then before yu kill yurselves, except her." Robbie sang pointing to me. They walled off with everyone else and put guns to Yoko-chan, Hikari-chun, Candy, Gurenda-kun, Wnedy-neechan, and Lacifica's heads. Theybwer gonna shoot them in the head one by one lik on Higurashi and I couldnt do anythig!

He turned Lee-kun around and bent him down and pulled Lee-kuns pants down and smacked Lee-kun's kawaii butt, then ge made an illusion him like in Naruto. Then he got a snake and illsuion him got a lion that were illusions and than i noticed something poking in their pants. It was…theit rotten celery sticks! **(AN: I cant say penis, this fic is rated T guys ;)P meku~~)**. They wer gonna raep **(AN: T rated guys meku~~ ^^)** Lee-kun like Virus and Trip did in Dramatical Murder and Lee-kun was powerless because he was an uke!

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!** " I yelled with so much anger and furiosity because this was the worst thing hr coupdve ever done to me that he already did and my eyes growed white and my body floated in the air and glowed white. When it finosed I opened my eyes ajd saw I was the angle form again and everyone else floated up and we all got upgraded unifoms and stronger weapons and stuf. I looked at eberyone and we noded and headed towads Robbie and I roundhoused kicked him in the face and knocked hum down and we beated him up.

I punched him in te face amd ripped his ugly emo nose off and he was crying begging me to stop and I bashed his foreheqd in, Yoko-chan frose his fingers and feet and stomped on them which brked then intk tiny pieces and he cried and she punched him in te stomah, Gurenda-kun used her stong arms to poung his teeeth in untel they wer a blody mess and he gurgled blood and stuf, Hikari-chun used me and hers sword and kept sliced into his legs and he cried ans she told him and Im sorry for cursing here but sje saod 'Shut the fuck up you emo goth frek' because shd hated him so she got mad and cursed, Candy was using her Mami gun and shoting him wit bullets that exploded in his skin and nade his ears blow up and hands blow up then recreate and explod again ovr and ovre, Pacifica was giving him 6th degree burns all over his body and he was crying like the crybaby he is but not kawaii like Kuya-kun at all, Wendy-neechan was slicing at him with her axe on hus gums ans bashed his stomach in, then we all stepped on his rotten cucumber **(AN: T rated guys!)** as he cried like Aoba in Noiz's bad end in Reconnect.

We looked at him and he was a blpody emo goth mess and we spit on him and threw bricks at his head over and over till he was barely awake and bout to past ot but we wouldnt ley him and said spells to kept him awake. We threw bricks at his head and hos rotten zucchini **(AN: T Rated meku~~)** and stabed him in his throat repetwdly nd je cryed an we laughed causw he deservede it, then we looked at each other and I flew into the air with my angel wings and lofted everyone up and we all pointed at him and yelled!

" **TETSURYŪKON!!!!!!** " we yelled and banished him. I then golowed and turned baxk into my normal form and saw Bill and Kuya-kun coming towards us.

"What happened! Their was a force field ad we culdnt get through, I was so scared!" Kuya-kun cried and Bill hugged him to cam him dowm whixh was kawaii so I snappef a quick pic for my yaoi collecton.

We tols him everything that happebed and he was impressed.

"What was that spell" he asked and i told him it came to us.

"That spell comes out when you fight the worst of the wost, Robbie was even worse then anyone you fought so that spell banished him to a place where he'll be alone for eternity and exerience pain every second and never get used to it because every sencond the pain gets infinity times worst. The others u banished only gets banished but never in pain amd aloneness like Robboes getting, but he deserves it and everyone hates him."

"I think he deserves it!" Gurenda-kun said and we all nodded and cheered that Robboe was gone 4ever (4ever looks cool roght!) and wanted to tell eberyome but they wer still hypmotised!

"What do w do!" Candy said

"I know, Kuda-chan you have to sing to break the hypnosesis."

I went cold, how could I sing when last time I was in front of peopel i froze in srage fright! I was so scared till Lee-kun came ober and hugged me ans thank me for savng him and he beleived in me and that gave me the courage I needed.

I went on stage and everyone wastalking ablut killing themselves because of Robbie so O knew the perfect Vocaloid aong to sing to first get their attention

I sung Jisatsu Bushi whicj meant Suicide Song. If you dont know what thats about its about a girl who wants to die but each attempt doesnt work and in the end she wishes to live longer and socialize again whicj iswhat the subs said.

I tapped the mic and started songing

_'Tōtotsu desu ga watashi wa Ima kara kubi o tsurō to omoi masu Kon'na nimo yaruse nai sekai kara Tottoto osaraba shitai o omoi masu_

_Demo ne arere Kubi tsuru himo ga ari masen deshita_

_Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Kubi tsuru himo ga nakatta okage de Watashi wa mada iki te iru'_

This was geting thwir attention so I continued.

_'Tsugi koso wa desu ne watashi wa Rentan jisatsu o hakarō to omoi masu Issanka tanso chūdoku ni nari nagara Sōmatō o nagame tai to omoi masu_

_Demo ne arere Raitā no oiru ga kire te mashita_

_Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Raitā no oiru ga kire teta okage de Watashi wa mada iki te iru'_

They wer listening now but not allk of tgem so i contnued.

_'Sando me no shōjiki ni watashi wa Kusuri o nonde sayonara shiyō to omoi masu Tairyō no jōzai o mizu de nagashi komi Futon de sono toki o matō to omoi masu_

_Demo ne arere Suidō ga tome rare te ori mashita_

_Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Nante subarashī jinsei deshō Suidō dai harai wasure teta okage de Watashi wa mada iki te iki nobi te'_

They all wer listening so I finished the song greatly.

_'Kono jinsei wa marude kimagure ni Riyū o tsuke tewa tsuzuku no deshū O migurushī kato wa omoi masu ga O tsukiai negai masu_

_Appara pāra pappa'_

I had everyone but they werent qhife their so I sung one more song tp snap them oit. I started sibging Shinitagari ehich was anoter Vocaloid song. If you dont know what its about ots about a girl who tells people who tells people whp say their gonna kill themselves for attention to do it because they do ot all the time fpr attentoon and to stop it and live life to the fullest. This was the perfect song to fully destroy Robbies curse

I tok a breath and sung again.

_'Kumo hitotsu no nai nichiyoubi Jidaraku hitatte yuuetsukan Taishite kimochikunai kuse ni Yorokobu sugata wa raripappa Wazawaza neta atsume ni hisshi Itsubyou kidori no ippanjin Ii hito butte hagemasu mono Mou me-n-do-i wa_

_Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Daremo kamaccha kure yashinai yo Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Mou kikiakita shinde mo ii yo'_

I could see the hypnozis was fading so I kept going.

_'Omae ni nani ga wakarun da to Boku wo wakaranai kimi ga iu Nara katte ni shinasete kure to Hitori ni narenai kimi ga iu Donna ni fukou wo nageitemo Kekkyokuno tokoro tanin goto Naite wameite tekubi kiredo Wazato rashii wa_

_Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Daremo kizuicha kure yashinai yo Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Douse mijime da shinde mo ii yo_

_Shinitagari mada ikiten no Shinitai kuse ni naze ikiten no Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Shinitain daro shindara ii yo'_

There eyes wer going back to normal so I decided to go off with a big finale and Bill and Kuya-kun did stage affects and the otyers danced behind me in rhtym, even Pacifica!

_'Ikitakunai shinitakumonai Nani ga shitai no ka wakaranai Boku ni kikaretemo komaru no sa_

_Tsubekobe iwazuni Ikiru ka shinu no ka Icchatteee_

_Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Daremo kamaccha kure yashinai yo Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Katteni shiro yo shindara ii yo_

_Shinitagari mada ikiten no Ikiru ka shinu ka tottoto shiro yo Shinitagari shinde mo ii yo Shinitakunai nara seezee iki nobiro_

_Shitta koccha nee yo_

_Shinitagari shinitagari Shinitagari nee shinitagari Tsubekobe iwazu ni seezee iki nobiro'_

I finoshed and ebryone claped and was unhypbotised. They all loved my amazig voice and said I was amazing and the best they eber heard. Taylor Swift asked of meamd her could sin some Vocalokd songs so i said yeah and we sung an bunch of sings on stage together and everyone loved itand claped fkr encores. Everyone else also got clapped for their dancing and stuff.

* * *

It was night time ater the encore and eveyone was prasing me for saving them all anf the awesome music.

"Arigato guys meku~~ but I couldnt have done it without yall and yals dancing was super sugoi~~ meku~~"

"Arigato Gozaimasu~~" They except Pacifica said.

"I wish I was as brave as you, I wold be so scared to do that" Kuya-kun said shyly then Bill pated his shplder which was kawaii cause I shipped them.

"Its okay, we all have our own fears to get over." He sakd

"Are yiu scared of anything?" Gurenda-kun asked.

"There's one thing, thats Phil winning, which we can nit let happen" he said and we all agreed.

We headed to my and was gona watch soem UTAU videos and the Togainu no Chi anime, but qhen we got to my hose their was 2 guys in suits and Grunkle Ford nd Stan wer their. I walkev over kawailly and asked what wsa gking on.

"Are you Kathie Halco" the onr with an mistace sad to me.

"Yes, but I rather be called Kudaranai Ketsunoana or Kuda-chan fkr short which mesns Beautiful Shad-"

"Enough" he said and I thought rhat was mean to ibterrupt me >:(

"Whats going on" Bill said wakling over.

"We're hav to quiesion all of you fpr the mysteripis stuff goig on. Especialy you and that man named Ford over ther.

I was abot to say sometin byt then I saw Grunkle Ford-san shake his head telling me not to interfere and I knew that this was gona be big.

* * *

**Thanks for reading meku~~ I hope yall likd the ch. and leave lots of reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NKT FLAMES. Ive ben reading Togainu no Chi and Shiki is SO HOT meku~~ Im starting his rote and I finised Keisuke's and Rin's. Rin was so kawaii andi think it wold be col if he cosplayed as Rin Kagamine. Sorry dor taking so lobg to updat, my parents told me I culdnt get on the compyter till my English grades got up to a C and its a 80 now :). Well kust wait for nxt chapter and it gpma be exiciting! Also my UTAU channel is stating soon so ill tell yall next tine and thanks Alex for edting.**

**Till next time, Jya nee~~**

_'EDITORS' NOTE: Grrrrreatttt!!!! This chapter was sooooo great Aoi-CHAN! Cant wait for the next one and you're right, this is NOTHING like My Immortal. This story is just SOOO great :) :) :)_


	27. Alex's Thanksgiving Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY special Thansgiving Special by Alex :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its me Alex. I gave Aoi-CHAN the GREAT IDEA of a non-canon Thanksgiving special. She loved the idea and let me write it. So here's the BEST THANKSGIVING SPECIAL EVARU DESUUGUU~~~~ I hope you enjoy my contribution to this…'masterpiece' of a fanfic that my 'best friend' wrote

"Its so kawaii Lee-kun meku~~~" I said sugoing at how sugoi the town looked.

Me and Lee-kun were were walking down the street looking at the falling leaves that reminded me of the Sakura trees in Japan. It was so kawaii and I was embracing Lee-kun's arm as we walked down the street.

I was wearing neon red, green, blue streaks **(AUTHORS NOTE: GET IT RGB ;) ;))** in my hair, a black tshirt with Ciel and Sebastian frenching suggestively naked but above the waist because I wanted everyone to know I shipped them, bright neon purple jeans, and bright orange shoes with aquamarine socks.

"It is, I love you Kuda-chan." he said kawailly.

"Suki da yo Lee-kun meku~~" I said kawailly.

We walked more and then we walked past this shirtless bishonen guy modeling outside this clothes store. Yaoi thoughts filled my head and my body felt hot and I squeed. I asked Lee-kun is he could make out with him and he agreed because he likes making out with guys every day ;). We asked the guy and he said yeah.

Lee-kun took his shirt off and him and the guy began frenching. I could tell Lee-kun was a uke meku~~ and they frenched ;). I took _**SO MANY PICS** _ for my yaoi collection that I was gonna treasure because Yaoi is precious ;).

After that, we thanked him and headed to my house. My parents were out shopping so me and Lee went in my room and did it ;) ;) ;).

We then left my room and headed to the Mystery Shack. I hugged Lee-kun while we walked.

"I love how the sky looks Lee-kun meku~~" I said kissing him.

"Yea, I love you Kuda-chan." he said.

"Daisuki Lee-kun meku~~" I said kawailly.

We walked into the shack and everyone said konnichiwa and we said konnichiwa back and bowed Japanese like to respect the culture.

We were having Thanksgiving dinner here and I gave everyone the idea to respect Japanese culture and have a Japanese style Thanksgiving and they all agreed and said that was such a great idea and I was the best for thinking of it.

We were having Sukiyaki, Chocolate and Strawberry Pocky, White rice, Bento boxes, Natto, Sushi, Ramen, and Yakisoba because this is a Japanese style Thanksgiving and this is what they eat and also to respect the culture.

Bill and Kuya-kun were talking to each other and I thought that was kawaii because I shipped them so I took pics for my yaoi collection ;).

Hikari-chun walked over and she was wearing apricot orange, sunshine yellow and hot pink neon in her hair, a neon water colorshirt with Aoba and Noiz frenching suggestivley because we both shipped it, and sweatpants that had Naruto's symbol on it because we liked Naruto.

"Konnichiwa Hikari-chun meku~~" I said.

"Konnichiwa Kuda-chan." she said.

We talked about how kawaii Noiz is before I showed her the hot yaoi pics I got of Lee-kun and that other guy. We both thought it was hot and squeed at them.

Yoko-chan came over and sat next to Hikari-chun who saw Pacifica glaring because her and Hikari-chun were fighting for Yoko-chan's affections and Hikari-chun gave her a sly smile.

We all decided to head to the anime shop because I came up with the idea and buy yaoi. We told Grunkle Ford-san and Stan-san goodbye and I shipped them cause I saw them kiss even though they're brothers and wanted to investigate.

We walked there and on the way we beat Robbie up cause he needs to die and is **_OBVIOUSLY_** the worst person in the whole world that he makes Phil a saint. We bashed his teeth and stomped his forehead in cause kuso him (Gomen for cursing meku~~). Pacifica thought that was mean and just plain horrible and refused to participate, but she just didn't know how bad Robbie was so we didn't say anything and just nodded accordingly to each other.

We walked into the store and bought naughty ~~ Kaito x Len, WALTT X DENGEN, LeviEren, IchiKara, Victuuri, USUK MEKU~~, GerIta, Tom x Jerry, 707 x Yoosung, Jumin x Zen, 707 x V, 707 x Unknown, Kaito x Kiyoteru, Gakupo x Len, Gakupo x Kaito, and SasuNaru doujinshi ;) ;).

We walked back to the Mystery Shack and my parents and Hikari's were there cooking and my little brother and sister were playing with Piki and Clefy. Bill and Kuya-kun were standing within a foot of each other which was kawaii~~ so I took a pic for my yaoi collection ;) (THAT **_DIP_** BOOTY AMIRITE ;) ;)).

We then watched Pokemon. If you don't what THAT'S about, then I'll tell you now because you need to know immediately as its EXTREMELY important you know what Pokemon is about. Its about this guy named Ash Ketchum and his adventures with his kawaii Pikachu. They battle and stuff and win competitions. We were watching and hoping that Ash and Brock got together. I like, totally thought Brock was a seme and Ash-kun was an uke ;).

We then heard a explosion and went outside and saw that it was from….Jeff!!! He had partnered with Phil and was blowing stuff up with gnomes. We got into our completely necessary magical girl uniforms and started fighting.

We got knocked to the ground and he lifted everyone up except me and then lifted Grunkle Stan-san and Ford-san, Hikari's parents and my parents, and…………………. _ **LEE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"I'm gonna kill everyone you love Beatiful Shadow" he said because that's what my name Kudaranai Ketsunoana meant.

"No! Please don't kill Lee-kun!!!!!" I cried! He was gonna kill Lee-kun!!

"I'm gonna kill your family and friends!!! _**Hahaha!!!**_ " he giggled evilly.

"No! Don't kill Lee-kun!! Please dont kill _**HIM**_!!!" I cried because Lee-kun was gonna be killed!!!

"I'm killing them now and Phil will restart Weirdmeggedon!!" he said evilly.

" _ **LEE-KUN!!!!! NOOOO!!**_ " I cried because I was helpless and there was nothing I could do at all to save Lee-kun from dying.

"They die now!" he said and snapped his fingers which would kill them instantly.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** " I yelled with anger and stuff as my eyes turned white.

I then glowed and when I opened my eyes I was my angel form and had froze time. I looked at him and took the others from him and landed them safely because they didnt have magic. Then I picked up the rest of the gang and we all pointed and yelled.

" **TENRYU NO YOKUGEKI!!!** " we yelled and banished him. I then went back to my normal form and immediatley checked on Lee-kun to make sure HE was fine.

I hugged him because I was scared for _**HIM**_.

"I'm so glad you're okay Lee-kun." I said embracing him.

"Thanks, I love you Kuda-chan" he said kawailly and embraced me.

"Aishiteru Lee-kun meku~~" I said kawailly.  
  
Everyone else was fine and we headed back in and was ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu~~" we all said and began to eat.

The food was great and my parents and Hikari-chun's went home and we slept over and went upstairs to watch the Japanese Dub of Regular Show. Pacifica complained about it not being in English even though the Japanese dub is far superior **_OBVIOUSLY_** so we didnt say anything and just nodded accordingly.

I snuggled next to Lee-kun and fell asleep peacefully in his embrace.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my Thanksgiving special. Aoi-CHAN will be back next chapter. Also, all you reviewers are OBVIOUSLY WRONG. This fic is OBVIOSULY better than canon. For example, Canon Dipper loved investigating and always finding answers, but HERE he's 'emotional' and loves Bill which is OBVIOUSLY way better than silly canon. Bill obviously needed to be reformed and become a bishonen, its what Alex Hirsch would've wanted. Also, Mabel is at her best here, she was boring in the show as a girl who loved being everyones friend while still being her creative self, here she's loves Japan and is Kuda's best friend. Also, its obvious that yaoi should be mentioned every chapter because Yaoi is relevant to Gravity Falls and should've been mentioned every chance they got. So yeah, my 'friend' Aoi-CHAN is a great 'writer' and you guys are OBVIOUSLY flamers who are just jealous of her superior 'talent'. Well, I'll see you guys later with a surprise I have planned :).
> 
> Laterz,  
> -Alex


	28. Keep the Secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuda-chan he gang has to avod letjng the govrment guys from fiding out abot their poers and Phil!!

**Hey guys meku~~ Sorry for taiking si long meku~~ i had finalz and i had to study caude i had an c in math and stuff and an 74 in English so my parejts took my computer again but i pased wiyh a 78 in English :). Then this semeter my parets wouldt let me on the computer becuase I had forgot to do my homework for te first threr weeks so I had to raize my grade up to a C, so I didnt get to write or read more Togainu no Chi :(. I red Alex ch. And I tougjt it was fine but culd be a bit beter. I showed my English teacher Mr. Jonson this fic and he was very mean >:(. He said my stoyr was bad and had no plot abd stuff like that and I started getting really mad that he was saying bad things about my story but I told him thats his opinion and my story is fine. Momoka was in class then and heard and she said that he wws right and I told her that she was mean and to leve me alone and she tred saying thaylt Alex-chan is only my frend ( she sad this while doing quotaion fingers) because she fidns it 'humurus' and I told jer to 'fuck off (I cursed because I wsa relly mad and i dint usually cusre.)' and that my atory was fien and me and Alex-chan r bets friends and she was jelous and than she laghed! Momoka is an horrible person adn im glad im nut her friend anymoer!**

**Also! I haev to adress the flaems and revew Ive goten lately.**

**The Anime Goddess 223, Arigato Gozaimasu for liking my story meku~~ :) But tose revews are flaems adn Ive red them for myself and there mean :( U seem nice tough so tank you for liking :)**

**Primrue, NY STORY IS NOT MY IMMORTAL IM AM SICK OF PEEPLE CALLING NY STORY MY IMMORTAL ITS NOT ITA NKT ITS NOT MY IMMORTAL!!!!! IVE REad my IMOORAL and my stori is noting liek that! Ebony is mean and gothic and chages the chatacters naems for no reson while here they like anime and are nice and change names to respect the culture! Kuda-chan is NOT A MARY SUE OR EBONY!!!! The story isnt jut abut Anime!!! Its about stoping Phil from stating Weirdmeggedon!! My grammdr and spelong is fine! Alex-chan alwys says how my grammar is pefect and how everyone is just jelous of my talent and she was laughinh while teling ne this probly becuse she fond it funy that people alwys sya tat when its wong. Everyine is In characyer and now their better! Kuya-kun is mor emotional and with Bill while he was bland in te show! Bill is good now and reformed unliek the show and Pacidica like Yoko-chan and she has mor pesonality!! Lee-kun loves Kuda-chan and is pat of te plot unlik the show. Also, Lee-kun is fien with making out wit boys becuse hes by and Kuda-chan liks yaoi and is fine wit it to!! ITS NUT HOMOPHOBIC ND HES NOT CHETING BEAUSE THEir boTH FIN WIT IT. LEe-kun and Kuda-chan 'do it' but not alls tje time like Ebony and Draco!!! The naems are diffefebt and better now in mi opinion becuse their respecting the culture!!!!!!!!!! Its fien to descrive clothes its being descriptive!!! Momoka is juts mean thats why we stopped beng friemds it has noting to do witj My Immoral!!!**

**So stop flamong my story!!!!!!!!!! I wil not litens to flames!!! I said CONTSTUCTIVE CRITISICM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  
**Fantasy Female Freak, my grammur is FINE and those reviews and yurs are FLAMES NOT CONSTRICTIVE CRITICISM!!!! Yoko-chan lieks Japanese cuture because Kuda-chan introduced it to her and their respeting the culture!!!!! How mayn tiems do I haev to tel u peeple its TO RESPECT THE CULTURE thars why they have japanese names!!!!!! Bill is beter here becuse now hes reformed unlik what alex Hirchs did and got red of him which I cried at that scene cyse Bill just nedes to be refomed!!! And MY GRAMMER IS FIEN AND THE PLOT IS STOPPING PHIL FROM STARTING WEIRDMEGEDON!!!!! Lee dues hang ouf with Nate he just have been busy lately becuse of Phil, the convenion, and Robbie horrible self who tried to RAEP HIM!!!!!! Lee is not OOC hes pefecly in charecter and evn beter!!! Also its just 2 years Kuda's tuning 14 soon anyway!!! Also Wendip was a badship and im glad it wus sunk becuse Dipper shouldve lieked Bill!!! I did not screw up te characters and MY GRAMNAR AND SPELING IS FINE!!!! AND U ARE A FLAMER!!!!!!!!!!!! My attitude does not suck!!! Go be mean somewhere else!!!!! My story foes not suck cow utters if you DANT LIKE DONT READ!!! I WILL NUT DELET NY SToRY!!!!!! Alsi i saw u flamed Alex-chans chapter so Im gonna let her type how she thought of it under my reponse to tis oter flame!!!**

**Jane spenny, MY WRITING IS NOT SHITTY AND I DONT HAET GRAVUTY FALLS!!!!! IM NOT A TROLL IM SICK OF PEOPLE CALLIG ME THAT!!!!!!!!!**

**Now heres what Alex thoufht of ur reviee Fantasy Female Freak!**

**Hey Alex here, yea I was just so…triggered that…I cried myself to sleep and broke my computer and felt like breaking my windows and setting my house and city ablaze with the fury of my anger while screaming so loud that I could go Super Saiyan and destroy the Earth while crossing to the 9th dimension and defeating Sportacus from LazyTown with my internal fury while crying as 'Crawling' and 'Bring Me To Life' played in the background as my black sorrowful tears of internal agony flowed behind me. #Triggered. By the way, I cant beleive that you and another reviewer on Ao3 didnt get my sarcasm last chapter and every other time. Guess I gotta be more obvious ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**

**SEE SHE WUS MAD AND I DINT KNOW ABOUT SARCASNTIC BUT SHE PROBLY NEANS SHE GOINA BE SARCASTIC TO U!!!!!!!! She FEELZ MY MAD AT SEEING U FLAMERS!!!!**

**STOP FLAMING FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!! CONTSTUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, sorry for taking so long meku~~ I hoep you guys liek this and have a happy new year!! Im going to High School dis year and I cant wait!!!**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

 

We heded insied where theyre were all these men in black suits loking aronf on stuf. Their was these machiens that loked hitech and scaners and stuf.

"Whats going on?" I asked curiosly.

"Weve detecded supernatural forces within this town and are here to invetsigate." The man with the mustaceh said.

"And we need to quesion all of yall about it" The brown hared one said.

I was about to say somdthing when Bill sent all of us a telepathic mesage saying we musnt tell or theyll try to get involved and hurt themselves because of Phil. We all noddedd afterwaeds.

They maed us wait bejind a cutain and took Lee-kun in first. He caem back out and told us they wold ask about any recent evbts theyve been investigaing liek Weirdmeggedon or Phil's attacks. He said ours may be a bit different because of our magic powers. Ford gaev him the journals and said to kep it and hied it becuse he didnt want them finding the magic spells and usinh them wrong and Lee-kun said hai. He said he wsa gona drop them off home and then hang out with Nate-kun because theyre freidns and havent hung out in a wihle **(AN: SEE!!! They do still hang out)**. I told him to make sure to take any pics or vidros for my yaoi collection judt in case and he winked and said hai before heading out kawailly.

They called us in one by one and asked us about evejts but we just said we didnt know anything. I noticed the brown hared one look at te mutasched one and yaoi thoughs ran thrugh my mind and decidd to investiagaet latre.

They let us go home except Kuya-kun and Bill and I tole te oters abot how I saw how the brown hared one look at te mustahec one and how my yaoi senses were tingling. We decided to hed to my house first and chagne first.

I was wearing neon blue orange red highlights in my hair and dyed the remainin part of my hair pink, earrings with a chibi America on one and a chibi England on the other, a black shirt that had Sebastian and Claude fighting, neon lime green apple sweatpants that said Aobooty on the butt, neon aquamarine socks, and a pair os shoes that looked liked Noiz's shoes.

Hikari-chun was wearing neon peach orange, lemon yellow highlights in her hair, a neon brown t shirt, neon black sweatpants that aaid Akirass on the butt becuse of Togainu no Chi, neon red and pink socks, and brown yellow mixed with purple and light green colored shoes.

Yoko-chan had died her hair bubblecum pink, a neon red whitr orange sweatshirt, neon red jeans, and one neon red shoe and one neon brown shoe.

Candy and Gurenda-kun were dressing lik twibs and died there hair neob christmas rainbow, had a tank top that sadi 'My #1' with arrrows pobting ti ech other, and a neon black skirt with leggings that were neon pink with flip flops that had Shiki and Akira.

Wendy-neechan had her long hair in twintails with one neon red orange vlack and the ogher neon green pink white, a neon red sweatshirt that said 'Fujoshi is a Lifestyle' on it, neon watercolor jeans, and neon sun yellow sandals.

Pacifica had a plain tshirt that loked lik it was frum WalMart and some blue jeans and white shoes. We thoughr it was bland but didnt say anything and just nodded accordngily.

We said an invaibility spell from the jornal and snuck in te mystery ahack. we also said a spell that didnt let the scaners know we wer there. I saw the bronw haierd gyy taking ab rest and loked in his bag and fond his personal jornal and quikly ran out into te forest and red it.

_**Dear jounal,** _  
_**Me and Agetnt Powres are imvestiganing this toen caled Gravity Fals for supernatural stuf. I relly like Agent Powers but Im to scared to tell him my feelings. Maybe Ill be able too one day.** _

I knew it!! He did lik him. Hikari-chun telepoted te jurnalk bak and then we all came up with a plan to get them to leave.

* * *

 

We walked in kawailly and sent our plan telepathically to Bill and Kuya-kun and they noded.

They wer questioning Stan and Ford so we said we saw a monster in te foerst and they ran out into te foerst and we followed behind usig an invisibility spell from the jornal. When tey got far enofh I sent a telepatchi mesage to te brown haired guy

"You need to tel Powers ur feelongs." I telepathetically said.

The bronw hared guy blushed and loked at te grund.

I then stated telepathycly talkng to Powres.

"If you like Trigers you need to tel him your feelings!!!!" I said telepatically.

I saw Powers blush and kbew he had a crush on him!! My yaoi senses were right!!

"Dont be scared and tell Powers!" I telepatetically told Triger.

I saw him blhsh and pushed for him to confess and then he looked at Powers!  
  
1] I... I... | Power... | I can't... | I can't take this anymore! | Not like this!! | Like, Powerds! I like... | I like, LIKE you| The way you are... The way you talk... | I love doing tihngs with you. | I love standing here with you ... | powers... I, like, want to stay like this forever...

I saw that they wer silent and then trigger said

] Uh... | I mean, uh...Psyche! Got yuu!!! Haha! [If the protagonist didn't call Undyne befor

Powers looked shocked and they were silent. And then…..Powers kissed Trigged!!!!

Trigger loomed shocked but then kissed Powers back. Powers lookid unto Trogerrs eyed.

"I lobe you too" he said

Thdy contuned kissing and frenching each other and I took pics for my yaoi collection.

"Now you shuld go to a safer location to invedtigate. Yall dont want each other to get hutr do you?" I saod telepatatically to them.

They looked and nodded to each other meaning my plan worked!

We snuk bak to te Mystery Shaxk and told Bill, Kuya-kun, Ford, and Stan what we did and they congatulated us.

Agentt Powers and Ttigger came back a minute after and powers loked lime hre had to say something.

"Attention everywone, due to circimstaces we are movig our investidation to anoter safet locaduon.

Tye peeple looked confused but eventually nodded and heded out.

We all sighed amd then Bill told us he had to tell us something

"I see that you used your invsiblity powers well" he said aprovingly.

"Thank you meku~~~" I said kawailly.

He told us that sience we did well that we deserved an prize. He then said a magic sepll and then….

WE WERE AT A JAPANESE HOT SPRING RESORT!!!!!

It was relaly betufil and tere was snow and lots of hot spring watrr and a nice resort tat had snow on the roof and it was snowing too!!!!! The rooms were Japanese style and had futons and sliding doors and a windkw. The qidow sbower outside and had frost on it. There were Tanuki statuses and rocks in the hotspring and lots of fog.

"OMG!!! THIS LOOKS AMAZING" me and Hikari-chun yelled looking at the amzing eesort.

"Yes, its a private resort that I used my powers to get us all rooms for the rest of the week. I was waiting for when to tel you and I think this nakes a good present for you amazign plan" Bill said

Me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Candy-chan, Gurenda-kun, and Wendy-neechan squeeled and ran inside to the rokms while Pacifica hust walked wuth her arms crossed but I could tell she liked it cause she gad a small smile on hre face

We ran i side and there was 5 rooms for all of us. Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, and Pacifica took one, Candy and Gurenda-kun took one, and Bill and Kuya-kun took one and Wendy got a single rokm and she was happy aboht that.

I was sad because i thoyght ut wouldve been romantic if Lee-kun was there wit me but then I heard footsteps. I turned arojnd and it was……….Lee-kun!!!!!!

"Lee-kun!!!" I ran and huged him and gave him a hyge kiss.

He rubbed my head and we stated catching up and he told me he got me some yaoi pucs of him and Nate-kun since I asked and I told him arigato.

"Arigato Lee-kun meku~~~" I said as I put the puctures in my yaoi collectuon

We all went to the rokms to lay fown and sleep. I snugvled next to Lee-kun and was falling asleep in his arms whe. i hear an knock.

I vot up and saw it was Kuya-kun. I asked what was wring and he vlushed and said

"Im going to tell Bill my fellings!!!!!" he told me.

I gasped.

* * *

 

**Oooh a cliffhanger!! I wonder how Kuya-kun will confess to Bill, maybe itll be a bit naughty ;). Anyways if you dint lik this stkry then DONT READ STOP FLAMING ME I SAID COSTRUCTIVE CRITISIXM ONLY!!!! I dont want to keep being negative so Ill end it here.**

**Till next time, Jya nee~~**

_"Editor's" note: Masterpiece of fanfictiona usual Aoi-chan! I just can't believe how thought provoking this chapter was! Masterpiece!_


	29. Kuya-kun's Confession!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuya-kun finaly confesses his feeling for Bill!!!!

**Hey guys meku~~ Sory for keeping you giys waiting! I was procrastinating gomen ^^', and I finised Shiki ad Motomi's rotes! Shiki was so HOTTO meku~~ and Motomi was ok but too old xp. Now i also haev to adress some flames Ive gotten :(**

**ImALazyProcrastinator, Momoka and mr. Jonson are mean and arnt trying to help me by sayig bad tings abut my stiry! Momoka was espcially mean ad thats why i dony talk to her anymore! Ad i knuw my story esnt te best, but its good and Alex-chan tells me its up there wit people lik Alesi Thorndike ad den she starts lauging alot probaly becuz of haterz.**

**Blind-Eyephone, I AM NIT A TROOLLL IM AM NOT A TROLL! ALso I lik to see PROOF! Where Alex Hircsh sad tht he haeys BillDip! Kuya-kun ks not terrible! I maed him beter than canon Dipper becaus nkw he's mkre emotionsal! He is not a coward he juts getz scared soemtimes but hes lerns to be brave thata whys his name Kuyashi Nakimushi mens Brave Spirit! Alsi hes not a stereotype hes just emotional! Evryone can be emotional! Also wy eould you want a vine monster to kill him! Thays horreble! Yoko-chan es still hersef she just an Otaku NUT A WEEABOO! Also she doe care about Kuya-kun! KUDA-CHAN OS NOR A MARY SUE SHE IS NOT A MARY SUEEE STOP CALNG HER AN MAY SUE AD I WL NOT HAV VINES EAT HER STOP BEING MEANNNNN! Alsi Bill isnt an Jerk hes lik an responsible leader! Tats why he teches tem stuf! My wrotig is not bad ad te Japanese is cause they repect the culture ad are spreding awaeness of it! And agen IM NOT AN TROLL!**

**Pugfur123, fits of all Alex-chan sed my wroting is so good that it remonds her of Atlanta Nights ad im not sire what thatds abut but she sed that its as good as J.K Rowling! Alsi i only maed the charectwrs beter AND MY GRAMER IS NIT BAD! Im prety suer if alex hichrs red this he would love it! Also what does the Koran ha e to do with this stori? They arent islam? THIS STORY HAZ A PLOT! THEY HavE tO STOP PHIL FRIM STATING WEIRDMEGGADEON! STOP FLMIG! Also yu ship Kuda-chan with Jeff? Jeff the Killer? Thts fine becuaae she could probly help Jeff het better! Im gona habe Lee-kun coplay as tat now. Also DONT REPOT MY STORY!**

**HowlingWolf15, i was doig a refrence but o guess Alex-chan forget to edit it rifght.**

**Usernameofalex, I remember your old mean revkez AND IM NOT A TROLLLLLLL!**

**Red rage, BILLDIP IS NOT SHIT IF U DONT LOK BILLDIP THEN DONT LIK DONT RESD! STOP SAYIG ALEX HICHRS HATE BILLDIP! HE NEBER SAED TBAT! MY STORI IS NOT HORRIBLY WRITEN STOP FLAMING I AM SICK OF FLAMERS STOP STOP STOP!**

**Sarcasm Queen, thank yu for liking ad makig fun kf thoes haters that get mad becus of Stancest evn thiug i say dont liko dont read! Why are yku vomiting though meku~?**

**PippyTheBest, they use Japanese to respect the culture ad i just maed the charavts better! I tel people constrictor criticmsm but thy just flame! Alsi sory for te errors, Alex-chan may haev mised an few while editing**

**SnarkyIndividual, ill tell Alex-chan you likd her part also what do yu mean sarcastic meku~?**

**Hello (gest revewer), IM NOT A WEEABOO IM AN OTAKU OTAKU O-TA-KU! ALSO ALEX-CHAN LIKS MY STORY CAISE SHE ALLWAYS SAYS HOW TE STORY IS AMAZIG AND THE BEST TING SHE EVER READ AD IT REMIBDS HER OF TWILA THE GIRL WHO WAS IB LOVE WITH A VAMPIR BRT I TINK SHE MEANS TWILIGHT!**

**Guest, Mr. Jonson is mean! Also Momoka os geting immatire thats why sehs beig mean! ALSO MY DIPCIFICA ONESHOT ISNT BAD! ARE YU JUST MOMOKA TRYIG TO UES FAEK ACCOINTS AD FLAME ME!**

**MelodyText44, thank yu i wil ignore the trols alsi I dont need an beta becuse I haev Alex-chan x3**

**MotivationIsDying, I tel Alex-chan that ylu lik her parts amd I'll try te stori better so yu dont juts think its ok, byt Momoka is not matuer and very meam and rude :( alsi ther was only a few errrors in the dipcifica fic becas i wrote it on mi phone, also Alex lobes my stori si why would she not praeis it? Also i haev comon sense! Also they takl abiut ani r that much its just an interest of theres.**

**So as I srid before, NO FLAMERZ!**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy thks chaprer! ALSO THIS CHAPTWR HAS LEMINS! I PUT WARNENGS BEFORE THEM AND AFTER SO YU CAM SKIP IF YIU WANT AND I CEBSORED IT A BIT SO IT CAN STAY A T RAETD STORY!**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

I was shovked! Kuya-kun was gonna confess his fellings to Bill! I squeed so loud I almost woek evryone up and Kuya-kun told me to b a little queter.

"Oops! Gomenasai meku~~~" i sed kawailly.

"Its ok, my problem is I dont kniw how tu tell him!" he said and started snifling saddly.

I pated his bak, "itz ok! Ill help you in the mornong with the oters!"

Kuya-kun smiled ad said Arigato gozaimasu~ befor heading back to hes room and I wet back and snuggled nxt to Lee-kun who was sotfly snoering so kawailly meku~~

* * *

When i woke up the nect mornung, Lee-kun was stil sleeping piecefully, so I gave him a soft kisu~ on te lips. When I did that he opend his beutiful eyed that wer lik the sea themselves ad mt. fuji!

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Lee-kun!" I said.

"Ohayou Kuda-chan, you look betiful this morneng."

I giggled kawailly and then…..he kisu me agen! But dis tiem he usd hos tounge and we stated frenching ech other sexy.

* * *

**(WANING R18 LEMON!)**

* * *

I and he moeved our tonges arond in or mouthd as if oir tunges wer fihting ad he touched my boobies softly and I mourned lodly! It felt so god that I kept moarning as he groped me.

He then lefted my shirt up ad looked at my bra whihc had ichigos **(AN: strawberry in japanese! Also like Bleach!)** on itad he tok it off and toched my boobd again and i moana more.

He pushd my pantsu down and stated to touch my thingy thing **(AN: T rated guys, cant say vagina ;)P)** and i moned. He ten lickd my you know you know amd I felt like Id cold explode in organic blisd. He then started bitten on it **(the circle c**ty part meku~)** ad bitten it more lik he was chewinh bubblegum and I moned loudlu and stuff and i was so wet lik water ad I saw his celery stik poking throgh his pants!

He then took his pants off ad stuck his pemcil into my pencil sharperner **(AN: I tried using euphednidsms to cemsor it meku~)** and we started havig Sex! It felt so god and my body got hot and my boobies felt good amd my mind wet blank.

"Nya~! Lee-kun Kimochi~~ Ahn!" I mourned kawailly.

"Ah Kuda-chan ah." he moad.

"Ah I'm gona Iku! _**IKU!**_ " I sugoily moaned lodly ad then we finised.

* * *

**(LENON END!)**

* * *

We laid there for a whiel amd kissed some more befor geting dressed amd meeting wit the othrs for breakfast. Hikari-chun ad Pacidica wer still sleep and Wendy-neechan was geting dressd and gigling becaues she said seh herd _'ooh ooh ;)'_ noises from Candy and Gurenda-kun's room and me and Lee-kun's ad I blushd becuase I didn't thikn I was that loiud. Kuya-kun came down but Bill wasnt there.

"Kuya-kun, whrer's Bill?" I asked curoiusly.

"He had to talk to Grunkel Stan and Ford abut soemthing impotent he said." he groaned

"That's good!" I exlcaimed!, "Now we can statr te plan to help yiu confess your fellings!"

"Owo?" Kuya-kun owo'd, "whats the plan?"

I told Kuya-kun how we wer gonna make Bill chocalate like a japanese love confesuon. Kuya-kun agreeed adn we began cookng wiht help from soem of the resotrt chefs. One of the chefs was a total bishonen and remided me of a mix of Kouya, Tamaki, and Mori frum Ouran.

If you don't know what that's about, its abut a girl named Haruhi who stats going to this rich school ad coems across thee school's host club. Wehn tyring to leave she acidentaly knocks ovre an $¥80 million yen vase and hos to becoem a host to repay the fee so she starfs crossdressing but then they find out shes a girl (Well Tamaki found iut last cause he dumb sometimes x3) and haev to keep it a secret.

The main characer Haruhi is relly smart and sarcastix, she's alwys points out when people aremt making sense.

Tamaki is the creator of te host club and he's SO HOTTO~~~~~ he funny but his backstory ad why he made the club is so sad and it had me, Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Kuya-kun, and Wendy-neechan feel feelsy so we red soem USUK fluff and watched Southern Cross to feel bettur :).

Kouy. is the vp of the host club and he id really hot and smart and funny and mysterious. His family is rich and stuff but his backstoru is sad too.

Hikaru and Kaoru are te twins and THEY ARE MY FAVS MEKU~~ Theyre so cute adn i loive shipping them together and think they would maek a perfect couple. My favorite of te bunch is Hikaru, he's so hot (´∀｀；) wahh~~

Honey is the cuetest of them. He so presious and he is my sweat lil sinnamon roll. He alsi knows how to fihgt ad is relly good at it but he perfers being cuet amd eating snacks and sweets x3.

Mori ia the silent strung one adn he alwasy protectz Honey-senpai. I wish he got mor scenes, but i loive shipping him with Honey. In my opinioln Honey would be the uke and Mori wold be te seme ;).

Its relly good but yu gota read the magna to finihs the story. I hoep they get a season 2 soon! ^^

Anyways, we wre makong the choclate ad Lee-kun was havibg an friendly conversion with the bishonen chef. Yaoi thoughts ran througy my mond adn I pulld Lee-kun to te side and todl him, so he blused ad viggled.

We went ovr to the bishonen chef ad askd him if he ad Lee-kun coud make out ad he agreed ad they started kissig ech other. They tgen startd frenchig ad took there shits off ad made out in only there underwear. It was so hot and my nose felt like it was bleeding like in anime. I took loasdz of picd for my yaoi collection.

Afte dey wer done me and Hikari-chun ans Yoko-chan had them pose and we tooj pics of them in there underwear ad makig out and stuff. Then i got Lee-kun ad the bishonen chef to get naked and wear aprons ad we took mor pics for my yaoi collection. Lee-kun was so hotto~~ he was lik a perfect bishonen in evry way ad his hair looked so sotf anf beautiful ad watashi waz glad he was my kareshi :)

We took soom more pics ad Kuya-kun had an noseblood i haf noticed, so i giggled.

Eventually Pacifica stated complaning we wer takign to long and neded to keep cooking and stop takng yaoi and modle pics. We al knew we wandted to kep taking pisc but she kept compraining so we stated cookng again and just looked at ech oter and nodded accordingly.

* * *

Aftre we finised we wated for it to coook ad i and Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan and Wendy-neechan ans Pacifica takled to Kuya-kun on hwo he was gonna confess.

"Ok so forts you shoud wait for the pefect momemt when yu two are alone ad well maek suer we dont cokblock ypu." Hikari-chun said and we nodded.

"Thank you minna for helping me." Kuya-kun had an happy tear fallig from eyez.

"Dont worry Kuya-kun!" i sed happy

He sniffled an bit but i coud tell he had hiz trust in us.

We finised te chocolote ad put it in a heart shaped contaner with somn chocolate pocky. We has a lot left over so I gaev one that was shaped lik a heart to Lee-kun because I aishiteru him very much x3 **(AN: Im adding abut more japanese to be more repectful to the culture :) )**

Candy and Gurenda-kun gaev each other chocolote and kissed and it was really kawaii meku~~

Wendy-neechan ate some by herself because the chocolate was goood.

Hikari-chun and Pacifica had gaev Yoko-chan some because they were fighting for her affection. Hikari-chun then caem ovre and wispered to me.

"Kuya-kun covinced me to finally tel Yoko-chan my feelings, and get her affections.!" she topd me and I gasped.

"Gambare!" I told her and gaev her a tumbs up and she did so too.

As I wathced her walk off I gotted a bit worry, so I did an inbisibility spell and followed her , but she just went to te water closet to pee :p, so i went bak to ny room to rite some Bill x Kuya-kun lemons ;)

* * *

A few hourd later Bill got back and saif we was talking to Grunkel Stand amd Ford about Phil and to make mafic weapons for us and to procect themselvs. I rembered that Stan and Ford had an forbodden relationship that I had to investigete when we gpt back.

I saw Kuya-kun tell Bill he wanted to tel him somethin and he secretly did an insivible spell behind his bqk to hide the chocolaet.

I started squeeing super lpudly! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! THEY WERE GOIG TO BE CANON! EEEEE! I quickly got Hikari-chun, Yoko-chan, Wendy-neechan, Candy-chan, Gurenada-kun, ad Pacifica and we dud. invisble spels ad followe them from a distacne so Bill coldnt detect us.

* * *

Kuya-kun took Bill to this gazeebo the resort had and the sun was setting so betufily and ut reminded me of the time I and Lee-kun watched the sunset ad kissed wen the moon rised. It was a really kawaii moment and it was te nomemt i was sure that i wanted Lee-kun yo be my husband when were older :).

"Bill…ano…I wanted to tell you something..." Kuya-kun blushed like an uke

We watched from behid some palm trees and was squeeing at ech oter. Pacifica was saying she didnt care but i could see a faint smiel on her faec.

"What is it Kuya-kun?" Bill said as hes soft blonde black hair blew in te gentle sunset wind and I saw Kuya-kun bluhs at tat.

"Eto…ah…s…su…SUKI DA YO!" Kuya-kun finally said ad passed Bill te chocolite embarasedly.

Bill loked a bit surprise.

"Ive daisuki you for a long time…" Kuya-kun said embarasedly as tears ran down his eyes, "I was scared to tell you jn case you didnt like me adn I ruined our friendship."

Bill then put his hand on Kuya-kun's head and gave him a kiss on te forehead!

"I love you too Kuya-kun." he said.

All of us was squeeing form within! Finaly te ship was canon!

Kuya-kun had happy tears comin frim his eyes and then he kissed Bill on te lips! Him and Bill stated frenching and it was getjng hot and hevy.

* * *

**(WARNIMG R18 LENON!)**

* * *

Bill and Kuya-kun contind to french and stated undresing!

"Are yoiu sure its ok Kuya-kun?" he asked as he lookd indo Kuya-kun's eyed.

"H-hai…" be blushed.

They frecnhed an bit more and Kuya kun traced his fingur down Kuya-kun's shitr and he moned a little bit kawailly. He pulled down Kuya-kun's pantd and groppd his booty (That **DIP** booty ;)).

"Are yiu ready." he asked Kuya-kun.

"H-hai Bill…" he blushed.

Bill noded and pulld his pants down and them it was an thrust lik lightnin…He put his boom stick into Kuya-kun's boom hole!

Kuya-kun was moanig and so was Bill and our noeses were nosebleeding and I culd tell Pacifca had a little one. I and Hikari-chun and Yoko-chan took so many pics of them for my yaoi collection and we squeed at how hotto it was meku~

"Ahn! ahn! Im-Im almost!" Kuya-kun kawailly groaned and den Bill kisu him and they finised.

* * *

**(LREMON END!)**

* * *

After tey finised we quikly ran back to te resort and was squeeing and sugoing at teh nee couple!

I then got an text and Kuya-kun said that thy wer going on an date to Tokyo Tower ad stuff so i told him good lock.

We all then went to bed exhausged and I snuggled nxt to Lee-kun who was alredy sleeping sundly meku~~

* * *

That night i had an vision. In it i saw Grvity falls on fire!, Grunkel stan and ford in an jail cell, and a white haired bishonen with an amulet that reminded me of Sephiroth fron Final Fangtay 7, but i knew it wasnt actualy him.

When I woek up I todl te others about my visions and then Bill bust in the room!

"We have to get back to Grabaity Falls NOW!"

* * *

**Ooh~~ an cliffhanger meku~~ I hope the lemon wasnt too explicit, I tried censoring it alot so i can kep the story rated T, if it waz too explicit ill censor it evwn mor if I do ut agen . Also I said before STOP FLAMING! IM SICK OF FLAMERS! Anyway, I juts found out this weird visal novel called Morenatsu from a girl in my class who always wears neko ears and tail (Its really kawaii~~ and she like Kuroshitsuji and anime and yaoi too!) , I haven't read much or relly know what its about cause ut was furry stuff X(P (Ewww unless its utau) and she was trynin to maek a redaction video to it because her friend onlin daerd her so she didnt look muhc into it. I downloaded it but i got bored and barley read it but my little brother (He going to 3rd grade this year \\(^0^)/) relly likes it and askd for a walkthrogh evn though he onyl red a little. He said his favrite charactre was some purple cat (I tink his name was Shiro?) so good for him. Thank you Alex-chan for editing! Momoka and I dont talk anymore but she talks to Alex-chan so im gona ask Alex to stop talking tk her because Momoka is so mean.**

**Till next time, Jya nee~**

 

_"Editor's" Note: This was such an amazing chapter Aoi! 10/10 5 Gold Stars!! And that lemon was just so good omgz I hope E.L James reads it one day and gets inspired from your masterful writing omgz Kris-I mean Momoka-CHAN DESU don't know what she missing._


	30. Notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quik notice

**Hey guyz meku~~ Gomen I haven't updated in forever :( high school iz busy ad relly fum! There's nd anime club at my schol and I git a bet destracted ^^' Im gona updaet soon nd also finis Nortwest High!!**

**Till next time, Jya nee~~**


End file.
